Iron and Dust
by G3r1k
Summary: Gajeel has been taken to the under world. Or has he. receiving help from a mysterious person he heads off to a new world. ! I do not own FairyTail, Rwby, Final fantasy, or Summon night.! Leave a review/comment also i am taking suggestions for story development and for parings.
1. Chapter 1

("Darkness".)

("The first thing I saw, or...is it didn't see?")

("Damn now I'm talking to myself.")

{..jeel.}

("Huh?, who's there?")

{"Gajeel."}

("Who's there I can't see you?)

{"Open your eyes foolish one."}

("Hey who the he...oh.")

("Light, a person of light...")

("I thought I was going to the underworld why is there an angel here?")

{'giggle'}

("Hey! What's so funny?")

{"I've been called many things, but this is a first for being called an angel"}

("So are you a monster?")

{"Now, now it's not nice to call others monsters."}

("So what are you? Where am I? And am I dead?")

{"I'm a transcendent being, you are nowhere, and not quite."}

("What!?")

{"No need to be agitated."}

("Give me a real answer then damnit!"}

{"Temper, temper."}

("Don't give me that!")

{"Skipping the who I am, who are you?"}

("I'm Gajeel, Iron dragon slayer, and member of fairy tail.")

{"Yes, but who are you?"}

("What?")

{"If you don't know that's fine, it will become apparent one day."}

("What do you want from me?")

{"It's not what I want, it's what you want."}

("What are you going on about?")

{"What is it you desire?"}

("What do I desire?")

{"Yes, do you want a second chance, power, prestige, anything, What do you desire?"}

("...to...happy.")

{"Hmm? What's that you need to speak up."}

(Gasp. "I want...happy." Gasp)

{"One more time."}

("I want her to be happy.")

{"Who?"}

(Sob"I want Levy to be happy!" Gasp Sob)

{"Hmm, what about you?"}

("I don't care! I just want her to be happy!")

{"Hmm, It's been a very long time since some one desired good for another person."}

{"Interesting I had you pegged as the selfish type."}

("Go to hell!")

{"Now then since you want this levy to be happy I'm going to offer you a deal."}

("What?")

{"Now I can't promise that your friend will achieve happiness, I can try to help from the shadows, however I need you to do something for me."}

("What do you want me to do?")

{"Look at these worlds."}

("Wah! What the hell?")

{"Each one of these worlds will soon experience a turn for the worst I want you to pick one to go to to save."}

("Why what would that do?")

{"Don't worry about it, just know that if you do this for me, I will watch your friend."}

("I don't know.")

{"Here I'll make this easier."}

| FLASH |

("What the there's another me!")

{"Yes you remember going to Edolas right? There was two of every one, but now there is a third you."}

("And how does this make things easier?")

{"hehe"}

("What!?")

{"You haven't noticed yet!"}

("Noticed what?!")

{"That's to original."}

("HUHHHH? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?")

{"It means earth land you shall stay here and the new you shall be the Gajeel of the world you choose."}

("I'm about to have an existence crisis.")

{"No, no crisis it's the same as Earth land and Edolas you...just don't think about it."}

("It's kind of hard not to.")

{"Would it help if I put you out of your sight?"}

("Yes.")

| Flash |

{"There, better?"}

("In an odd sort of way.")

{"I'm glad."}

(Why did you make another me'o r make me,or whatever, do you know what I'm trying to say?")

{"Yes, I did it so if earth land calls you back they can have their you back."}

("That made some sense, but I'm still confused.")

{"This way you can move past your friend if you so desire and not have to worry about abandoning her."}

("Wait so what you saying is if they find a way to bring me back I won't go back but...")

{"Yes, they will get back their Gajeel and you can continue to live your life on the new world."}

("That's!..wait why didn't you make another me with out me knowing?")

{"Because that's just how the cards fell."}

("Ughh, I hate this crap.")

{"Be that as it may I really need you to pick now, we are running out of time."}

("Will I ever get my questions answered?")

{"We shall have to wait and see, now pleas pick a world."}

("Fine,this place.")

{"Hmm, interesting."}

("What is?")

{"Oh, nothing, now would you like all of your powers in this world or would you like to be without them?"}

("If I say I shan't them what happens?")

{"The possibility of being emotionally torn again will be present."}

("Ok, that's fine with me.")

{"Would you like your memories intact as well?"}

("Yes.")

{"Ok, one more question for now, would you mind having your body's age turned back to about 16-18 years of age?"}

("Will it have any detrimental effects on my body, or my abilities?)

{"No."}

("Then go for it.")

{"Ok then, I hope you can live with no regrets."}

("Thanks, just don't forget to keep you end of the deal.")

{"I won't."}

("Alright then, send me.")

{"Good luck."}

] FOOM [

~"Is every thing in order?"~

{"Yes."}

~"What world did he choose?"~

{"Remnant."}


	2. Chapter 2

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

—

Gajeel opened his eyes slowly blinking out the distortion.

"Crap, none of that felt good. Now where am I?"

Turning Gajeel saw a man coming towards him.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes who am I? That is a good question."

"Why does everyone answer a question with the same bloody question?" Gajeel snarled.

"I am the one who is about to explain how this world you are about to enter works." The man calmly said.

"Great another Q&A session." Mutters Gajeel.

"No, you will listen, then if you have questions you may ask." The man said in a no-nonsense manner.

"Fine," Gajeel huffed, sitting on the floor. "Lay it on me."

"For starters this planet has no eathernano, so you will no longer be able to use magic." The man stated.

"Wait, the other person said I would have my magic." Gajeel stated, standing up to get in the mans face.

"No they said you would have powers, Not, magic." The man said still straight faced.

"So what does that mean?" Gajeel asked starting to get angry.

"It means your magic will turn into your semblance." The man said as if that explained everything.

"What's a semblance?" Gajeel asked, now starting to get more than angry.

"A semblance is ones own power that comes from their soul."

"...This isn't going to involve soul searching or meditation is it cause if it does count me out."

"No luckily for you, your dragon slaying powers are not only a power, but they are also part of you genetic structure. So no need for 'soul searching'."

"Ok then what's the difference between magic and a semblance?"

"What happen to questions after my explanation?"

"I threw it out the window into a busy street." [*]

"Very well. Now..." The man trailed off.

"What?"asked Gajeel.

"Nothing, never mind I just need to finish and get you going."

"Fine."

"Ok, as I was saying your powers will be your semblance, you can activate them mentally, you can still consume iron, steel, darkness, and whatever else you can to restore and increase your power, also your aura will automatically protect you. I don't have time to explain what aura is at the moment but you will find out eventually."

"So basically nothing has really changed?" Asked Gajeel. "Just this aura stuff."

"Basically, yes. Also instead of a guild you will be going to a school to train." Said the man.

"Crap, school forget that." Gajeel retorted.

"It's a combat school meant to raise hunters and huntresses. Does that make things better?"

"Sure, what's a hunter?"

"You know how earth land had requests at guilds?"

"Duhh"

"Basically a hunter takes missions to kill monsters, protect convoys, provide stealth and infiltration."

"Huh like the main mission board, s-class mission board, and masters black ops mission book." Gajeel mused.

"Yes, the school is kind of like a big guild...wait, what was that last thing you said?"the man asked suddenly with a different air about him

"The masters op books?" Gajeel asked "They where missions that the magic council would quietly give to guilds in order to keep balance, they where also unofficial espionage missions. But I can't talk about those."

"Hmm, interesting." The man said reverting back to his original demeanor. "Also at some point you will need to construct a weapon for use in the field."

"But I've always done fine with my fists and slaying power."

"Yes but you are different and not many people can use the semblance endlessly."

"Oh, so it's to not attract attention. I got you. I can just use this for now." Gajeel said as he formed a katana and sheath from his arm. "Crap that's more difficult than making throwing knives."

"Hmm," said the man surprised. "I guess that will do for now, any questions?"

"Yeah, what kind of monsters are in this world?"

"Ones form the darkness and ones from humanity."

"Ok, so I just will find out on my own then?"

"Yes, sorry I'm almost out of time."

"Meh"

"Oh also before you go there is another race called the Faunus, they are humanoid but have animal characteristics, as such some view them as lesser beings and persecute them."

"That's ridicules! Why would they be persecuted they are still living beings aren't they? Gajeels anger flared.

("Interesting he does not agree with the prejudice ideals, I hope he knows how to control his anger, other wise things will get out of hand for ol Ozpin.") the man mused to himself. "Just so you are aware some may think of you as a Faunus because of your heightened senses, your teeth, and your scale growing defensive ability."

"That's fine by me." Gajeel growled still annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm out of time." The man said handing Gajeel an envelope. "Give this to a man named Ozpin or a woman named Glenda. They will take care of every thing else."

"Ok, see ya later strange man."Gajeel said walking off.

"Good luck." The man said.

"Wait, how do I get out of here?" Called Gajeel.

The man smiled to himself and waved his hand opening the exit.

"Thanks!" Called back Gajeel as he stepped into his new world.

—

Authors notes

*thats a reference to team four star's final fantasy 7 abridged series on YouTube. I am not a part of team four star but I am a fan.

Thank you for reading. I did not have one of these in my first chapter but I would like to know how you felt about my work. Pleas note that this is my first time at actually posting a story so any constructive criticism is a appreciated. Also I would love to hear some ideas from you guys. So please comment and follow/favorite and have a good day.

ALSO! In the comments put if you want Gajeel to identify himself as a Faunus and if there are any ships you would like put them in the comments to.

Ps if you don't like my story pleas explain why and I will maybe work on some changes.


	3. Chapter 3

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

—

The landscape changed instantaneously, from the blank seemingly forgettable terrain from before to a city sky line off in the distance.

"Hmm, it's not to bad." Gajeel said to himself...or so he thought.

"What?" Turning around Gajeel came face to face with a strange black creature with a white mask withe red highlights.

"ROOOORGH"

"Good...lord...you have terrible breath" Gaged Gajeel turning away.

As Gajeel took a step back the strange creature took a swipe at him.

"Hey now that's not polite!" Gajeel quipped as the creature missed.

The response has another roar from the creature.

"Ok I've had enough." Activating his Iron dragon scales he immediately felt som thing was off. Looking at his arm he realized that the scales were not very scaly but more fur like. The was no time to delve dealer into the change because the creature was attacking again. Without wasting anymore time Gajeel plunged his hand into the creature with his full strength...only to have the creature completely atomize and fade away into darkness.

"Wait, what?" Gajeel was confused. "Was that all?"

Sniffing the air he noticed another difference, for some reason his sense of smell had increased.

"Whoa, there are some strange smells here." Gajeel mused to himself.

Looking back over to where the creature once was he noticed a fine mist that reminded him of Rouges dark dragon slaying magic.

("Mehh the guy said I could still process iron and shadow so why not try it.")

Grabbing some of the shadow Gajeel put it in his mouth and consumed it. Strangely it broke down fairly smoothly even though he had never had it before. Just like on earth land he felt an increase in his power. But it felt like it was collecting in his chest and not in his stomach. That's when he remembered that this world used soul power not magic power.

"So this must be where the soul power is kept." Gajeel said aloud while poking his chest. "I guess I should head to that town."

After 15-20 minutes of walking Gajeel made it to the town, along the way he came across another one of those creatures, this time however Gajeel surprised it and

slammed it with his first. The result was the same as the first one, it disappeared.

As it was starting to get darker Gajeel decided that he should probably look for an inn, Seeing a building that looked like one he entered only to find it was a glowing rock store.

"Dang, I figured that an establishment called Dusk to dawn would..." Gajeel trailed off stepping back out side Gajeel looked at the sign again. "Oh it's Dust to Dawn. That's great and here I thought I as a good reader. Wait what's dust?"

He turned around and walked back to the counter to where an older man stood.

"Hey Gramps, listen, uh, I'm kind of new to town so...what?" Gajeel trailed off as the front door opened and a group of men walked in.

"Great a robbery." Muttered Gajeel prepping himself for a fight.

Several men stood around the counter with guns aimed at Gajeel and the shopkeeper some of them giving Gajeel a very condescending look some even had hate in their eyes. Gajeel calculated his odds and knew that with the old man in harms way there nothing he could do. Suddenly there was a shout of alarm and a goon who had walked into the back came careening up to the front and out the window with a glob of red on top of him. Gajeel and the others stood there for a second as the glob stood in the form of a young girl who quickly pulled out a red box that turned into a scythe.

"Get her!" Said a man in white who somehow Gajeel had never noticed.

Several goons ran outside towards the girl. Gajeel had a brief moment of worry for the girl until the men got into range and where quickly put out of action. Meanwhile the man in white had walked outside so Gajeel took the initiative to beat the tar out of the one goon who had stayed inside, he was pleased that the man did not dissolve when beaten so that meant that only the creatures did. When he looked outside he saw the man in white lift his cane up and fire something that exploded when it hit the ground.

The girl was unharmed but stunned so the man took the chance and climbed up the ladder of a near by building. The girl turned around to look back at them and Gjaeel waved her on. As she followed white guy Gajeel pulled out several pairs of handcuffs he kept in his jacket and put them on the goons, he heard an explosion turning to the old man to make sure he was ok and ran over to the building and jumped almost all the way up catching the ladder and claimed the rest of the way up. When he got to the top he saw a blonde woman with a crop fighting another woman who was in a big flying thing. Gajeel looked around for something to throw and saw a box with the crystal things in it and grabbed a dark red one and a bright green one. As he prepped to throw the crystals the red girl turned and looked at him then saw the crystals, she started to say something as Gajeel flung the crystals towards the flying thing, the pilot saw the crystals and dogged but the blonde woman did something and the crystals stopped and the girl fired at it with her weapon. The resulting explosion was so big that even Natsu would have stood in awe, however the shock wave joked down the blond and the girl while shoving the flying thing away.

"Damn" muttered Gajeel. He turned and saw the girl begging the blonde for an autograph. However the blonde had a very recognizable air to her, she was like Erza when anyone went overboard and caused massive amounts of damage.

"Whelp," started Gajeel trying to escape? "I'll see you around."

"Stop!" Said the blonde. "You are both coming with me."

"Agh,this won't be good." Muttered Gajeel following the blonde.

About 30 minutes later Gajeel sat alone in a dark room with one light, but it was off which had Gajeel confused. "Why can I see in the dark? This is weird I've never been able to see this good when it was this dark. Somethings happened."

Before he could contemplate further he heard an exclamation of joy.

"Odd my hearing has increased too." Muttered Gajeel. "Huh I can focus on what I'm listening to." He felt a twitch on his head. "What?" Focusing again he felt the twitch, reaching up to the top of his head he felt something that almost made him pass out. He had another set of ears.

"Wha-wha-what?" He stammered not sure of what to think. Just then the light came on and the door opened to reveal a middle aged looking man.

"Well good evening Mr, Redfox, how are you?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Growled Gajeel, he hadn't told any yet so how could this man know his name?

"Calm yourself Mr,Redfox, my name is Ozpin, and I know a great deal about what comes and goes in this kingdom. "I assume you have a letter for me?"

"How do you know I have a letter for you it could be for someone else." Said Gajeel acting smug, but still looking for a way out.

Ozpin, however looked at him with an amused face.

The two held their staring contest for afew more moments then Gajeel sighed, pulled out the envelope, and handed it to Ozpin.

After looking over the contents for a minute Ozpin looked back at Gajeel.

"Alright every thing is in order. I shall allow you to enter my school."

"Wait, what now?" Gajeel asked confused.

"I shall see you again, also if you have nowhere to stay to night just ask Tie."

"Who?"

"Big man in yellow, Rubys father."

"Who's Ruby?"

"The one in red from earlier."

"Hmm, hey Ozpin."

"Yes?"

"Why did I get another set of ears?

"Because Mr, Redfox your Faunus heritage is awakening."

—

Ok Gajeel is awakening as a Faunus, wont this be fun when he meets a certain person. Also I'm thinking that instead of a fox I would make Gajeel a wolf, will that make any one mad? If not, excellent! If yes...sorry. Any who leave a comment or a review also for the pairings so far all I've gotten is GajeelXVelvet if you think that's cool let me know if you think that is bad let me know otherwise in about five to six chapters the foundation is going to be placed. One more thing I need team mates for Gajeels team so shoot me some names and I'll put them in a hat. Thanks for reading bye.


	4. Chapter 4

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

—

Gajeel spent the entire car ride in misery.

("Well I still have my motion sickness.") Gajeel thought to himself, not trusting his stomach to open his mouth for fear of obstructing the view of the driver with heavy projectile vomit. The girl, Ruby was her name, was asking questions rapid fire about who he was, where he came from, what his semblance was, what his weapon was, and how old he was, finally when the car stopped and he regains control of his gut he answered her questions.

"I am Gajeel Redfox, somewhere faraway, iron and shadow manipulation and consumption,(he was a little vague but Ruby didn't care), I don't really have one i am temporally using this katana ,holding up his creation,(which sent Ruby in to a frenzy of oos and aaahs, pffh kids) and I am 18." That caused Ruby to look at him with a funny expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You seam older and more mature that 18." She said.

"That's compared to you Ruby," said a voice around the corner. "By the way who are you...hey good lookin how you doin?"

Gajeel looked at the blonde blob of hair and human that came into slight.

"Who?" He asked Ruby.

"That's Yang she's my sister." She said with a grin.

"Huh, you look nothing alike." Gajeel said.

"They have different mothers." Said a voice that was strong with the sent of alcohol.

"Who?" Started Gajeel.

"UNCLE QROW!" Screamed the two girls tackling the man.

"Agh!" The man shouted the man as he fell under the sudden tackle.

"Girls let your uncle up." Said Tieyang walking in from outside.

Yang slowly got up but Ruby clung to the mans arm.

"I've caught you my pray!" She said excitedly.

Qrow just slid her off his arm.

"Hey you," pointing at Gajeel "lets have a chat outside."

"Ok" said Gajeel knowing that he was going to be attacked.

As soon as he stepped outside the man was on him striking out with his sword. Gajeel simply parried with his katana still sheathed. In the years he had been in Fairy tail and the year he spent working for the Rune Knights Gajeel had made sure to be exposed to as many sword styles as possible, even taking a three month long training program with Kagura, and in that time became very effective with his own sheathed sword style, and because of his larger frame and greater strength he could even use the same style in variant forms using different swords. Erza had been a great teacher as well, not in teaching him sword styles but training him in what she called sword instinct, it was very effective in combat and even more so if it was used to evade sword wielders, Panther lily even taught him some kendo but Gajeel was unable to control his destructive power so they very rarely worked on it.

"Thanks guys I'll never forget what you have done for me." Gajeel said under his breath returning to fight. Crow was clearly irritated that Gajeel could effortlessly block or avoid his strikes. Finally Gajeel grew bored of the game and decide he would end it. Suddenly and without warning Gajeel grabbed the back of Crows sword and stuck it into the ground.

"Enough," He said "you can't beet me with a sword, especially while drunk."

"Fine then." Smirked Qrow. All of a sudden the sword bent at hilt and a barrel protruded from the end.

"Uh-oh" was all Gajeel managed before Qrow fired his weapon, and pulled it out of the dirt.

"I can't beet you with a sword huh? How about a scythe?"

"Oh boy."Gajeel muttered under his breth as the sword turned into a majestic scythe.

"Are you ready for this boy?"

("Crap this mans like Guildarts...wait a minute, Natsu fought Guildarts in the S-class trials and passed how did he do it? That's right!")

Qrow charged forward withe his weapon dragging to creat fire toon and then a stronger strike.

Gajeel simply stood his ground, crossed his arms and said "I surrender."

Qrow slowed then stopped. "Smart one eh?"

"No I just assumed this was a test."

"Good you're sharp kid. Ozpin is right entrust you with this." Qrow said as he pulled out a long box.

"What is this?" Asked Gajeel.

"Something you may need some day."

Gajeel opened the box and inside where two weapons one was a beautiful katana that looked like it might have an alt-form, and a giant club looking weapon that had razor sharp looking teeth on it. It also had some kind of mother on it and when he pulled the cord the thing came to life spinning the teeth around the body of the sword.

("This looks like my iron dragon demon sword, has the same function to.")

"Why is he giving me these?"

"Because it would have taken to long for you to make one and you need at least one registered weapon when you go to Beacon tomorrow."

"But how did he get this design?"

"Oz has a way of figuring out things. I never question it."

"Why not?"

"Because he has never lead us astray."

"Hmm"

"Hey!" Called Tieyang. "Dinners getting cold."

"We should probably go eat." Said Qrow. "We have a lot to talk about."

Turns out all they had to talk about was sleeping arrangements, for which Gajeel took the initiative to sleep outside. Of corse everyone was against it until he told them he had advanced senses and he would put up spear traps to keep himself safe, at which point they all agreed reluctantly.

About halfway through desert Ruby, who had been looking at Gajeels ears for a while asked, "What kind of Faunus are you?"

Qrow nearly spit out the pie he was eating, Tie looked as if he had just got dis bowled and Yang looked like she just relished the ears.

Gajeel however took it in stride and replied. "An iron wolf, a super rare species."

Ruby looked even more excited than ever.

"Well that explains why you "wolfed" down you food." Said Yang.

That time Qrow did spit, Tie fell out of his chair and Ruby had a 'I don't get it face.'

Gajeel sighed ("I hate puns, this is going to be along night.")

—

Ok so what did you think. Gajeels camping at Xiolong house (did I spell that right?)

Qrow attacked Gajeel and we kind of know why. We should find out more as the story progresses. Also Gajeel and Yang will butt heads over the puns more than once. Another thing, it's about pairings, I am not going to have any same gender pairs. Sorry if that offends any one its just how I roll. Also still looking for characters to fill up Gajeels team. If you have an OC that's cool just send me a description, list of abilities and weapons. One more thing I am going to start another story it will take longer to update probably, I don't know It's going to be all OC's and will take place in the final fantasy realm. So OC's that don't make it into here might make it into there. Also any original jobs you may have thought up I'd like to hear those as well, any who thanks for reading bye.


	5. Chapter 5

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

Gajeel was about to explode, Every time Yang opened her mouth a pun would spew out.

("How long will this a last?") thought Gajeel. Looking down he realized he had made an extremely large pile of Kunai. ("Great thats going to be fun to pickup.")

"So," Tieyang started, "where are you from Gajeel?" Trying to end Yangs spew of puns.

"Well I am from a far away town called magnolia," Gajeel started, figuring that it shouldn't mean anything to any of them, but from the corner of his eye he saw Qrow flinch and suddenly become interested.

"That's cool, I've never heard of that place." Tieyang said. "What was it like?"

"It was friendly," Gajeel said, noting Tieyangs flat lie, his reaction was more subtle, Gajeel had only saw it in the mans eyes. "Some times it was kind of rowdy."

"Huh, what did you do there?"

"I worked for a guild called fairy tail."

The two men's glances where evident to Gajeel, they knew something.

"Pfft, Fairy tail? What a ridiculous name." Yang burst out. "Let me guess you guys where "tailing" behind and that's why you left."

Gajeel's glare bored holes through the blondes head. "You. May. Not. Speak. Of. My. Guild. Like. That!" Gajeel hissed. Yang looked very afraid.

"Hey now." Qrow interrupted "let's stay friendly."

Gajeel sighed "Sorry the reason I am no longer with them is still an open wound, so I'd rather not talk or have jokes about it."

"Sorry," muttered Yang.

"So what did you do there?" Ruby asked.

"I did requests that the people of the surrounding area would submit. Usually it involved manual labor. With my maj...err semblance I was very good at home repairs. Also I would partake in monster hunts, and for a while I worked for, I guess you could call them the police, any way I would arrest law breakers and investigate crimes."

"Ohh, hey could you show us your semblance?"

"Sure," Gajeel lifted his hand up and formed a knife. "That's one of the simplest things I can make."

Both Ruby and a Yang where left dumb struck.

"Later I can show you a few combat moves I have."

That got everyone's attention, the girls where excited, Tieyang looked very curios, and Qrow looked bored.

"Well we can go out now." Said Tieyang, cutting off the onslaught of pleases from the girls.

After they all when the out Ruby ran off to a shed.

"Oh Ruby," said Tie

"Yes dad?" Ruby's head popped out.

"I got some new targets be carful they are a bit bigger"

"Ok"

"...Yang will you go help her?"

"Sure dad." The girl said

As she disappeared into the shed the two men turned to Gajeel.

"On a scale of one to salamander how badly do you destroy the surrounding area in a fight?" Qrow asked.

"Probably a...wait how do you-"

"Found them" called the girls.

"We will finish this later." Said Qrow leaving no room for question.

"Alright is it close range or long range?" Asked Yang.

"Both."replied Gajeel. Lifting his arm he quickly fired of an iron dragons club punching a hole into the target.

"What?" Everyone cried out. "How?"

"How what?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Your semblance," Started Qrow, "there are some that generate items like the knife from inside." Throwing one to enunciate his comment, "but very few include body alteration."

"Good point, Qrow." Said Tie. "There are ones that increase the body's natural abilitys. But I have yet to see another body altering semblance."

The girls giggled to themselves a bout their fathers unintentional pun.

Gajeel just shrugged, "If you think that's cool or weird wait till you see this."

("Iron dragons demon sword!")

Turning his arm in to a spiked sword he activated the rotation of the teeth and swung at the target, easily cleaving the target in half.

Ruby looked like she was about to pee, Yang looked very impressed, and the two men looked impressed and also worried.

"Well that's the little variant, you should see the ultimate variant." Gajeel said.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes show us." Pleaded Ruby.

"Sorry squirt, it's to crowded and it popes my arm out of place sometimes."

"What?" Tie blurted out.

"It pops my arm out of place sometimes because I can't actually use it correctly unless I'm in a very stressful situation so just doing it for fun is not an option.

"Well that's al'arm'ing." Giggled Yang.

"Really?" Gajeel groaned.

"Is that 'out'putting."

"Ok I'm done" snapped Gajeel. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Am I to 'tiring' for you?" Yang fired back.

"Agh!" Cried Gajeel heading over to his tent.

Later that night Gajeel was siting in a tent fiddling with the weapons Qrow had givin him. He liked how the one sword acted like his Iron dragon's demon sword. Ozpin was right in sending the weapon, after learning about how his semblance was vary rare He would have built the same thing, he was going to customize it a little to make it feel more familiar, firstly by increasing the thickness of the handle, then- Gajeels train of thought was derailed when Tie and Qrow walked over and stuck their heads in.

"May we finish our conversation from before?" Asked Tie. Though it sounded like there was no different option.

"Sure." Said Gajeel placing his sword down. "To answer your question, depending on the circumstance I would say I'm am between a 3-8."

"Ok."said Qrow. "How well can you handle emotional trauma?"

"What?"

"How well can you handle high emotional stress?"

"Well enough, now my turn, how do you know about Natsu, magnolia, and Fairy tail?

"Well, as you will probably find out eventually we will tell you,but you cannot tell anyone what you are about to here ok, it's considered secret to the highest degree, much like a few of Makarovs missions."

Hearing that Gajeel immediately agreed, if they knew about those missions than they had a high level of respect and trust from the Guild master.

"Ozpin could describe it better but we are part of a secret group of ones who work inside and behind the scenes."

—

And that's where I'm ending for this chapter. So I forgot this in the previous chapter but thanks to Earth Dragon Arnighte for Gajeels weapon. It's based off of a maquahuitl

Google it, it's pretty cool. Also I'm still open for pairings. So far all I've got GajeelXVelvet and GajeelXBlake. (Again no malexmale parings.) I am also still looking for some team members for Gajeel and i need them soon (within the next 7 capters at most.) Anywho thanks for reading leave a comment/review. Thanks, good night.


	6. Chapter 6

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

Gajeel awoke and stood up shaking his head, what Tie and Qrow had told him was quite shocking, but it was not the most shocking news he had ever heard. As he sat there Gajeel realized that he had woken up before everyone else, the watch he was borrowing said it was 5:00, Gajeel had always been a morning person. Walking out into the yard he decided that he would workout for a bit and started doing push ups.

Yang woke to the sound of steady breathing, slightly concerned she grabbed her Ember Cecilia and crept to her door. Looking out in to the main part of the house she saw no one and snuck over to Ruby's room opening the door she saw her sister still asleep clutching Cresent Rose. Yang closed the door and crept to the front of the house and slipped out side. Sneaking a peek around the corner she saw Gajeel doing a handstand on one hand and weights in his other and on his feet. She was about to say something sarcastic when she noticed he was in a sort of trance.

"Huh, that's not somthing you see every day."

Yang spun around and saw Qrow standing there. "When did you get up?" She asked, knowing her uncle was not a morning person.

"When I heard you put a round in the chamber." He said inclining his hand towards her weapons.

"Oh"

Suddenly Gajeel opened his eyes and threw the weights in his hand into the air and kicked the ones on his feet up. Flipping over he caught every single weight.

"What never see someone work out before?" He asked.

"Not like that." Muttered Yang slightly embarrassed.

"Hey," Called out Tie, "we need to get the kids to the port so they can be on time."

"Oh right you guys have school today." Qrow smiled.

"I'm ready!" Ruby chimed running out side with her luggage.

"I am ready too, I got my stuff ready yesterday." Yang said.

"I don't really have any thing so I can go." Gajeel declared.

"Ok let's go." Tie declared.

"Have fun"said Qrow walking the opposite direction.

"Wait aren't you going with us?" Ruby asked.

"No I've got a mission from Oz that will take me out of town for awhile." He replied.

"Aww, no fun."

"Whatever kid."

"Alright let's go." Tie said.

"Bye uncle Qrow!" The girls called.

As they finally got into the car Gajeel had something click in his mind. "Wait you said port does that mean we have to sail?"

"Hmm? Oh, no no, no sailing."

"Oh thank g—"

"You will be flying."

"Eh," twitch "eh" twitch "eh" twitch.

"You ok kid?" Asked Tie.

"Yep" squeaked Gajeel "I'm fine."

On the airship Gajeel was surprised by how not sick he felt, until the air ship hit some turbulence and all bets where off.

As soon as they landed Gajeel joined a young blond boy at the garbage cans.

"I'm never flying again," muttered Gajeel.

"I feel you man." Said the blonde.

"Thanks." Replied Gajeel.

After a few moments the two straightened themselves.

"I'm Jaune." The boy said, introducing himself.

"Gajeel, nice to meet you." Gajeel said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Jaune replied taking the extended hand.

Off in the distance the boys heard an explosion, and Gajeel heard Ruby apologizing profusely, and an angry sounding girl yelling at her about dust.

"Hey, sorry to meet and run but I need to go save my friend, I'll see you around." Gajeel said heading for the confrontation, accidentally bumping into a red head, whom for a terrifying heartbeat looked like Erza.

"Agh sorry." Gajeel said continuing on his way.

"It's ok" the girl called back, on a whim she decided to follow the large form quickly heading out side.

Gajeel noticed the girl following him, and for a moment felt scared. ("Is she going to start something because I didn't stop?") Gajeel thought with a gulp, then he sensed she was following him out of curiosity. As he approached Ruby he noticed a pale girl in white who was very annoyed.

"You dunce!" Cried white one.

"I'm really sorry" said Ruby.

Gajeel remembered something from the car ride, Yang saying something about Ruby having a hard time with new people.

"Ok girls," Gajeel interrupted. What's the fuss about." Looking down Gajeel noticed a small crater in the ground.

"This blah blah blah" Gajeel immediately tuned out from the conversation as soon as white girl started talking.

"Again I said I was sorry princess!" Said Ruby starting to enter her own anger mode.

"It heiress actually." A voice behind Gajeel stated. Gajeel, from either reflex or paranoia, drew his katana and spun around. Seeing another girl (this one in black) there holding a bottle he and that there was no threat Gajeel returned his blade. "Sorry old habit." Gajeel said.

"No problem" said the Girl. "Actually it was quit impressive, fluid and silent, where did you train to do that?"

"I'm self taught." Gajeel lied.

"Hmm, are they ok?"

Turning Gajeel saw that both girls where staring at him, Ruby with astonishment and White with surprise.

"What's the matter never seen a sword drawn before?" Gajeel asked mockingly.

"That was," they both started. "Amazing" "Impossible"

"Which is it?" Asked Gajeel.

"That was quite impressive." Said the woman how had been following him, but only Gajeel heard because she was out of earshot of the other three, or so he thought until he noticed a slight twitch under the girl in blacks hair bow.

("She must be a Faunus.") he thought, ("But why is she wearing a bow?")

As he was about to ask her a sound system kicked on. "Mister Redfox please report to the headmasters office please, Mr Redfox, headmasters office."

"Well it seams I've been summoned. Get along now ok." Gajeel said as he headed to the school building. In the background he could hear them restart there argument, and his stalker continue to follow him until another announcement was broadcast asking all students to head to the auditorium.

When he made it to the office he found out that Ozpin was not there, so Gajeel made himself comfortable and proceeded to make more knifes out of boredom, eventually Ozpin appeared and motioned for him to follow.

Inside Ozpin Immediately started. "Alright Mr, Redfox to get straight to the point I would like your help tomorrow in making sure no new students die."

"Hey hold up a sec what are you going to do?" Gajeel asked.

"Well to start with I am going to launch them off a cliff."

—

Whelp that's another chapter down. Finally we get to beacon. Any guesses for who Gajeels stalker is. Is kind of obvious though. Also I now have team members for Gajeel but it will be a while before any of them actually show up. They will be mostly OC's but one of them is more of a gender flipped character. If you want to try guessing it is a character from final fantasy 10. Also I am still taking pairing suggestions right now I have as potential pairs Gxvelvet, GxBlake, and GxPyrra. Hmm any of these will be fun to explore and I may just explore all of them. And one more thing I will add an original team of OC's from reviews and comments. Anywho leave a comment/review, thanks good night.


	7. Chapter 7

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

"Wait your going to do what?!" Gajeel roared losing his cool.

"Calm down," said Ozpin unfazed by Gajeels outburst.

"Calm down?" Gajeel asked incredulously "calm down? You just told me you where going to throw you students off a cliff!"

Ozpin just sat there and looked at him with an amused face.

"Say something!"

"That is not the part I need your assistance on. No student has ever died form the launch, no student has even been hurt."

Gajeel slowly let his anger subside.

"Then what do you need me for?"

"A precaution, the testing grounds are usually full of low leveled Grim, however lately they are becoming more populous and there are a few high leveled Grim reported to have made their home in the ruins and caves."

"So what do you want me to destroy them?"

"No, normally I wouldn't have even brought this to anyone's attention and let the students figure it out, but there is a rumor going around that there are two unidentified persons hiding in the woods, they haven't done anything and I don't want to pick a fight with someone who just wants to live outside a kingdom, however I don't want to send a team from the upper classes because that could cause some students to worry."

Every thing started to click on Gajeels head. "So because I am in the class that is going it won't cause any problems or surprises to the others."

"Exactly, that and no one knows how strong you are, so they won't think of you any differently."

"Well Ruby and Yang know partially what I can do."

"Hmm, do you think they will listen to you?"

"About what?"

"If you asked them to do something would they listen?"

"Maybe why?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Ok"("that wasn't weird at all") Gajeel thought sarcastically.

"Well if that's everything then-"

"Hold on, there is one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow is when everyone is assigned a partner and then a team, however there are an odd amount of students this year because of your arrival, also you are to strong to put in a team from these students, no offense but putting you in a team would stunt their growth and they would most likely become dependent on you."

"I see, actually it makes sense."

"Well I'm glad you understand, but I would like you to look through this." Ozpin said handing him an insert tab and a black box thing.

"What is this?" Asked Gajeel.

"That," Ozpin started indicating the black box, "Is a scroll, I'm sure you've seen at least one, and the other is a file on a person who could be your partner if you wish."

"Ok, but why is the scroll black? All the one I've seen are white, "Asked Gajeel. "And i thought you just said you weren't putting me on a team?"

"Yes and no-"

"Wait let me stop you there, no cryptic answers, ok, I'll be straight with you if you'll be straight with me."

"Very well, yes I did say I was not going to put you in team, but a team of these students. The person in the file is a lot like you, they are strong, have unlimited potential, insane amounts of aura, and something has happened to them that shocked their world in a bad way."

"Are you calling me damaged?" Asked Gajeel.

"No, I'm simply stating that what happened to you would leave anyone changed. Haven't you changed?"

Gajeel thought about it a minute and realized that his entire life had changed.

"I see your point."

"Alright then if you have no questions you may leave."

"Ok, see you later prof."

As Gajeel left Ozpin let the twitch he had held back be released. He hated being called Prof. Sighing he turned around.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

—

Alright there goes another chapter. In the next few chapters there will be several fights, two of which will be the deathstalker and nevermore fights, but there will be two other fights. Also to address a question brought up about Gajeels iron dragon attacks and how people should here the chants, Gajeel does not need to say them anymore because his powers are now soul based not magic based, thus he can use them almost instantaneously, however if he does do the chant it will be like in bleach when Ichigo uses Getsuga tensho, he can just use it, or he can say the name which gives it a huge spike in power. If that didn't make sense and I'll try my best to explain it better.

Anywho thanks for reading, leave a comment/review and tell me what you thought, good night.

Ps the person in the file is an OC so you probably won't know who it is.

Pps pairings are still open season, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

After talking with Ozpin, Gajeel decided to walk around the town. He eventually found himself in front of a book store. Tuscans book trade, home to every book under the sun. ("Interesting name.") thought Gajeel, heading inside. As he stood there Gajeel laughed to himself. ("Levy has way more books than this guy.")

"Welcome to Tuscans book trade, home to every book under the sunnnn-" The man who had come from the back trailed off looking slightly scared. Gajeel ignored it and walked up to the desk.

"Hi," he said as friendly sounding as he could. "I'm looking for a book that would give me a reasonable understanding of dust and how to use it."

The mans expression changed from fear to confusion. "Umm, yes this here is an introductory book on dust." Gajeel flipped through the book quickly and handed it back.

"I could use something a little more in depth. I have a very high comprehension level."

"Ok, how about this?" The man asked, handing Gajeel a larger book.

"Perfect, now I need a book that can give me a good understanding of the history of this place."

Now the man looked very confused, but he went in the back and came with a large book entitled "The past of Remnant."

"Perfect, last of all do you have any good action books?"

The man smiled and handed him a book with no title and looked hand written.

"Is this your personal manuscript?" Gajeel asked.

"No, a traveler once stooped by with and odd request, that if anyone ever came in looking for a book about dust, a history book, and an action book I was to give this to them." The man explained.

Gajeel was about to ask about the traveler when the door opened and a young woman with black cat ears walked in.

"Hi Dad, oh sorry didn't realize you had a customer."

"Oh it's fine" said Gajeel.

"Terry this man fit the requirements from that traveler."

"Really!?" She asked ecstatically running over to him. "Are you from another world too?"

"Ter you know that man was pulling your leg right?"

"No he wasn't, remember he had that insane amounts of aura and that awesome semblance, no one has either of the those and isn't in some sort of government position. He was definitely not from this world."

"Can I ask what his semblance was?" Asked Gajeel.

"Well he never told us it's name but once and awhile he got distracted and completely obliterated stuff!" She said excitedly.

Gajeel felt a chill. "This mans name wouldn't happen to be-" He started but was interrupted by a crash and a group of men walked in.

"Hey Faunus," The leader said walking up to the desk pushing Gajeel to the side, "We're here for your payment."

"I already paid this month." Said the store owner.

"Tscuan, Tuscan, Tuscan." The man said, picking up a book. "You know I like you and your daughter, and I love your store, however," slamming the book down and grabbing Tuscans shirt. "We can't protect you with out your money."

" I think that's enough." Said Gajeel placing himself between the thugs and Tuscan.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a Faunus with a backbone, are you you a white fang too?" The man sneered.

"I have no clue what a white fang is," said Gajeel, twitching in rage, "But I will not stand for racist comments."

"Oh did we hurt the wittle Faunus's fewings," the man said mockingly, just as Gajeels fist smashed into the mans head sending him flying out the window.

Turning to the rest of the thugs he asked "Anyone else?"

The rest of the thugs ran out picking up their leader, with him shouting back about how he would never forget this.

Gajeel sighed, "if only been here for one day and I've already made enemies, I must be getting sloppy." Turning he saw the two exchange worried looks.

"I'll be fine." Said Gajeel.

"Actually that's not what we are worried about" said Terry.

"What are you worried about then?" Asked Gajeel.

"Here sit, I'll tell you." Said Tuscan.

—

Alright 8th chapter down, and look Tuscan, who got what 20 seconds of screen time? Oh well, hey any guesses to whom the traveler was. Also I gave Tuscan a daughter I don't know why I did, I guess I needed another character. I'm uncertain at the moment if, when I get to that part if I'm going to have Tuscan die or not. Also those thugs will return. Also you may have noticed I try to release one chapter a day , however sometimes life get in the way so there will be another chapter later today or early tomorrow.

Anywho thanks for reading leave a review/comment and ask any questions you have. Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

Gajeel walked slowly back towards the school, Tuscans story was intense and Gajeel had made matters worse.

"Sigh, I should talk to Ozpin about this."

"About what." Asked a voice from behind Gajeel.

Gajeel spun on his heel and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a young girl with insane orange hair, in a miniskirt and strange top, behind her stood a young man with black hair and a magenta streak, wearing what appeared to be a monks garb.

"Nora, you shouldn't ask people questions like that." Said the boy.

"Oh Ren, quit being a stick in the mud, I'm trying to make new friends." Said Nora. "So who are you, what grade are you in, how old are you?"

("This is like talking to Ruby") "Gajeel, freshman, 18."

"Great! Did you hear that Ren, he is in the same as us. Wait why are you so old? Did you get held back?"

"Nora you shouldn't ask questions like that."Ren said in a condemning tone.

"It's ok, I lived in a faraway area."

"How far?" Nora pressed.

"Very"

Gajeel could see the girl had more questions but was saved by the sound of the PA system warming up, "All students please head to the lunch hall for dinner and sleeping arrangements."

"Well it s been nice to meet you Gajeel hope to see you soon!" Nora cheered before turning around and chanting "dinner dinner dinner..."

Gajeel stood there and sighed. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his scroll he saw he had an incoming call from a person named Glynda.

"Hello?"

"Mr, Redfox?" Asked the voice.

("Crap it's the blonde!") "Yes"

"Would you mind coming over to Ozpins office befor heading to dinner?"

"Sure"

"Thank you." And the call ended.

"I wonder if I'm in trouble for stomping those thugs."

Arriving at the office Gajeel heard two loud voices, and one soft voice.

"Ozpin is definitely the quiet one, right" Gajeel asked the secretary.

She just smiled. "You can go on in whenever.

"Right." Stepping inside Gajeel saw Ozpin, Glynda, and a man in a white coat and bowler hat, smoking a cigar.

The man turned and made eye contact with Gajeel and they immediately recognized each other. "YOU!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Oh good you know each other." Ozpin said flatly.

"THIS GUY TRIED TO KILL ME." They both roared.

"I did not!" Cried the Guy in white. "You tried to blow me to the ends of the world by mixing dust crystals!"

"I didn't know what I was doing and you where robbing a store!"

"I am undercover!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Enough" Ozpin said quietly, and both men stopped talking.

"Roman this is Gajeel, Gajeel this is Roman." Ozpin introduced the two too each other. "Gajeel, Roman is an undercover operative trying to infiltrate a secret organization, Roman this is Gajeel he's from another world."

"Haha that funny, do you think I'm stupid!?" Asked Roman.

"No, but do you remember that man a few years back? He was from another world, would you disagree?"

Roman stood there and chewed the end of his cigar. "Ok, I admit it is possible but I want proof."

Gajeel simply turned his arm into his Iron Dragon Demon Sword and brandished it in front of him.

"Ok, proof givin, now why did you call me in?"asked Roman unfazed by the sword.

"To let you and Gajeel know we are on the same side. So when you meet in the field you won't kill each other. " Ozpin said with a smile. "However," he stated again, but this time serious, "Gajeel you cannot under any circumstances let anyone outside this room know about Roman, so if you see each other in the field and you are alone leave it be, but if you see each other and you are with someone you must fight each other as convincingly as possible, understand?"

"Yep, no problem." Gajeel replied with a smirk.

"Ok then that was all you my go now."

"See ya later prof."

When the door closed Glynda and Roman turned to Ozpin.

"Can we really trust him on this?" Asked Roman dropping his flamboyant cocky attitude, "I mean what if he slips up?"

"His fortitude and sense of justice will keep him from telling anyone, he realized how important this is."

"Ok, I trust you Oz," Said Roman as he started to leave through the secret entrance, "Oh, by the way I've got a big one going down in a few weeks, a Schnee shipment, try and get a group there to stop it please. Things will get bad if it is taken."

"Don't worry Roman as long as you play your part a certain red head will stop the heist."

"Very well, have fun teaching."

"I will."

—

Dun dun dun, so how say that? Huh huh? Sorry to any of you Roman haters but I think he was cool so in this he's working for Oz the great and powerful (he he joke...please tell me you understand it.) Also we got to meet Ren and Nora, what kind of trouble could I cause with Nora, Ren, and Gajeel? Lots I'm going to cause lots.

Any who, leave a comment/review and just let me know what you think. There might be one more chapter today. (I was kind of bored). Write for you later bye.


	10. Chapter 10

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

Gajeel sat engrossed in the book about dust, having finished his meal before anyone else. He had previously sent Ozpin a message about his possible partner, saying he didn't need to look at the file. If they had any problems Gajeel would deal with them as they arose. Ozpin sent back a smiley face in response. As he sat there he didn't notice the two students who came in until one of them walked up.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Edger, and this is my twin Aera."

"Hi" the girl said seemingly off in her own world.

"Hello," said Gajeel "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, um this is awkward but where did you get those swords?" Edger asked.

"Oh," indicating the chainsaw sword and its katana partner, "well these two I received as a gift from Ozpin," Gajeel noticed the boy relax a little but kept going. "And this one I made out of boredom." Indicating the other katana.

"Hmm, ok, can we see the one you made?" Edger asked.

"Sure knock yourselves out." Gajeel replied returning to his book. He hadn't even turned the page when the boy came up to him again.

"Yes?" Asked Gajeel noticing a strange look in the two children's eyes.

"How exactly did you make this?" Area asked.

Deciding to be as honest as possible Gajeel said, " My semblance allows me to bend iron and shadow to my will, as well as generate iron at will from any point on my body." Forming a chunk of iron from his finger tips and turning it into a throwing knife. From the look of it the twins had never seen or heard of this and the girl looked pale, while the boy looked sick.

"What?"

"Well," Edger started slowly, "The sword you made while not very sharp could easily match any weapon throw against it and if your knifes are made the same way than the same could be said for them as well."

"So what? I made a good sword?"

"No!" Aera exclaimed. "What you made is equivalent to a master CraftKnight sword!"

"A what?" Gajeel asked putting his book down.

The explanation was so complex and confusing Gajell gave up trying to decipher the information, all he got out of it was that they where the descendants of a famous and powerful CraftKnight, and he made a sword almost as powerful as their parent. They also had twin cousins in school name Cleru and Patt, with the same parental back ground.

("Holy crap does this girl ever breath?") "So what are you saying?" Asked Gajeel growing tired from the unending deluge of information.

"What my Master is trying to say if with some experience you could make tons of money from selling high end weapons you moron." Said a cocky sounding voice.

"Loki be nice!" Aera chided.

"Being nice is for weak beings and I, being and oni, am not weak." Said the strange looking person.

"Don't forget that Sugar handed you your butt yesterday." Edger said with a grin.

"Hey don't bring up the past!" Loki shouted.

:IT WAS YESTERDAY THOUGH.: said a robotic voice from behind Edger.

"Oh! EX-e-LD your back." Said Edger to a blue and white robot.[*]

:YES, I HAVE COMMUNICATED WITH MISTER OZPIN AND HE HAS NO COMPLAINTS THE FOUR OF YOU USING A WORKSHOP AS YOUR FORGE AREA, HE JUST ASKES YOU KEEP IT A SAFE WOKING ENVIRONMENT.: The robot said directing the final part of the statement towards Aera.

"Hehe" she chuckled nervously. "That only happened one time."

"Key word was happened cousin," said a voice from across the room.

"Oh Cleru! Patt! Your here."

Gajeel turned to look at the newcomers and sighed. ("I'll never finish my book at this rate.") he mentally grumbled to himself.

As the relatives continued to talk to each other Gajeel noticed several other creatures hanging around aside from the other two. A strange looking man with a horn smack dab in the middle of his forehead, with strange samurai garb on, who stood close to Pratty, A floating girl, who reminded Gajeel of Lucy's Aries summon, but with less clothing, who floated really close to Cleru, a small rocket looking robot and a small little green teddy bear floating thing that seemed to have a bad attitude and aggressive tendencies, as well as a blue haired girl that was dressed up as a wanna be devil, who was tormenting another person in green.

"So I know who the kids are but who are you guys?" Gajeel asked only to be ignored.

"Whatever" he growled turning around, only to get sucker punched, Gajeel whirled around and saw the little green teddy bear floating critter in front of him making a come at me gesture with its fist.

"I'm not fighting a floating teddy bear." Snapped Gajeel, only to just barely doge another blow from the thing.

"Hey!" He shouted, "could you stop your attack dog!"

"Oh," Cleru stated, "just spar with him and he will stop."

"Just spar with him?!" Gajeel asked incredulously, "he is puny, one hit and I'll break him!"

"No, Kutty is actually very resistant to combat," said Edger.

"Fine," said Gajeel, "I'll play with the teddy bear." As soon as the words left his mouth he rasied his hand and blocked a blow from the critter.

("Holy!") thought Gajeel looking at his hand then to Kutty, ("dang teddy can hit!") shaking his hand.

"Ok teddy I'll take you seriously." Gajeel said with a grin.

Elsewhere

"General Ironwood," said a young man walking up to the generals office door.

"Come on in ensign Taylor." Said the general.

"Ozpin sent you a report." Said Taylor holding out a data chip. "It about operation..."

"Yes I know what it's about." Interrupted Ironwood, clearly busy with something else. "Did Ozpin send a response to the other file?" Asked Ironwood.

"Yes, he said to go ahead and send her." Said Taylor, "Should I ready her?"

"No," said Ironwood, "I will tell her myself, thank you, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

"I hope Ozpin read the file." Muttered Ironwood.

—

So there's chapter ten. We meet Ironwood, also who is this girl in the file? And what's her story? Also I brought in the four playable characters from Summon night sword craft story 1&2\. Also next chapter there will be a fight between Gajeel and Kutty, it won't be one sided. What would you guys think if Gajeel started making and selling weapons. And pairings are coming along interestingly. I have decided to explore all suggested pairings and then after hearing your votes I will finalize the pair.

[*]its pronounced excelled. Also he is not shouting he is just a robot so that's how he talks.


	11. Chapter 11

("Thinking/in head conversation")

"Talking out loud"

{"the mystery person who sent Gajeel"}

[*] authors note found at the bottom.

'Means a pun'

—

Ironwood walked through the barracks with his purposeful stride. Usually he would stop and talk with groups of cadets, or students heading to class, but today he had other things on his mind. Walking past the training grounds something caught his eye, turning to look he saw that the man whom had shown up one day at random a few months back was on the field fighting androids. The man had just appeared one day out side the school gates holding a red rapier with runes running down the side, wearing a matching red long coat and clothing. But the most notable things was he had a single solid black wing and was bleeding, a lot, with a large wound to the side of his head. The only thing he said was "thank you Zack" before passing out. He looked as if he had just came out of a war. The medics patched him up, and at one point the wing disappeared, but when he regained consciousness he had no clue where he was, who he was, or how he got there. When asked if Zack was his name he simply shook his head. But he did know how to fight. At one point he had slipped away and was walking through the hospital and a group of white fang members attacked, taking the entire building hostage, but by the time any hunters could get there all they found where the bodies of the terrorists, all killed by a scalpel that the man had picked up. When Ironwood arrived he saw the man standing off to one side with a few Atlasian Knights watching him. What really shocked Ironwood was that there was not a scratch on him nor a drop of blood. After about two more days he was discharged from the hospital with all his wounds healed up, the doctors had no real explanation except that they found a foreign substance in his blood and body, and his semblance may have be healing oriented, which was excruciatingly rare, when Ironwood reached out to the other kingdoms and asked if they where missing a healing semblance holder, because healing semblances are extremely rare they have to register with there kingdom so they can be watched, the reason they were being watched was because the white fang tried very hard to eliminate them because of their combat potential. But none of the kingdoms where missing any of theirs and when they heard how he had cleared out the hospital they suggested that Ironwood kept him in atlas for the time being. Ironwood was surprised and pleased that the other kingdoms placed their trust in him to keep the man in his kingdom, even Ozpin had agreed on the condition that Ironwood not approach the man with a military positions, Ironwood agreed and instead offered him a part time teaching position, surprisingly the man agreed to teach a combat class. However within a few weeks most the students dropped out of his class. When Ironwood went to the class he immediately understood why, the man was acting like a trainer from hell, at one point even saying it was a good possibility, he also was continuously quoting a book that he always read, afterwards he would point to a student and the student would respond with were the quote was from, Ironwood later found out he had made copies of the book and gave them to the students, if the student was right the class was given a break, but if the student was wrong the class had to participate in a class vs teacher battle, at one point Winter had stopped by and offered the class some advice about fighting a superior combatant with superior numbers, which actually made a vast improvement in the fights, however the man started to fight in random styles, not sticking with one style for more than five moves, and that caused the students trouble, because the students where trained in honorable combat, but when told that the man simply said that there was no honor in war.

Ironwood shook himself out of his reminiscing when he realized the man was walking towards him.

"Hello general," he said.

"Hello," Ironwood responded. "Where are your students today?"

"Oh, you didn't hear the last one dropped out," he said with a bit of aggravation in his voice. "You wouldn't happen to have any potential candidates for me would you?"

Ironwood thought for a minute, "unfortunately no I don't, how ever I do have a mission for you if you want."

The man perked up instantly "what kind of mission?"

"Do you remember that girl you met about 3 weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"She if being transferred to Ozpins school."

"I thought you said she couldn't be near any crowds?"

"Yes, but recently someone with similar circumstances as you appeared, however he did retain his memories."

"But he is from a different world?"

"Yes, and according to Ozpin his combat power matches yours maybe even surpassing yours."

"Hmm, so what's the mission?"

"Well I need someone to go with the transport to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"So I'm a guard?"

"Yes, also I figured you may want to see some of the world."

"Ok sounds great, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we get her."

Walking down the hall towards the room an orange haired girl steps out of the door.

"Oh salutations General Ironwood sir, I was jut coming to find you."

"And why is that Penny?" Asked Ironwood slightly worried.

"Well I was talking to Amber about her maybe getting to have a new partner and she suddenly started twitching only saying go get Ironwood." Penny replied in her cherry voice. "Oh hello Red coat how are you?"

"You do know I don't like that nickname right?"

"Yes but I don't know what to call you, so until you have a name I shall call you Readcoat."

"Penny." Interrupted Ironwood, "Did Amber have any armor on?"

"Yes. On her hands and on her feet."

"Ok, you should probably head back to you father now he might get worried."

"Oh you are correct. I shall go now good bye general, see you later Red coat."

As soon as Penny left Ironwood walked quickly to the door.

"Amber," he called out

"Come in," came the strained reply.

Ironwood stepped in and looked around.

"Im back here." Came a voice on the other side of the single bed

Walking around the two men saw the girl, she had her arms locked together, ask well as her feet.

"Was it another attack?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"Ok," Ironwood pulled out a card and swiped it over her gauntlets and boots. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." She said as she stood.

"What was it this time?"

"Darkness"

"I don't understand."

"I just saw darkness and then I heard a voice, it was the same one as a few days ago."

"Hmm, are you still willing to try having a partner?"

"What? I thought we agreed I couldn't be placed in a normal team because of my attacks?"

"Well Ozpin found someone who can help."

"How can they help?"

"Remember when you had that last attack and you fought me?" Asked the man standing behind Ironwood.

"Yes."

"Remember how you felt better afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Well according to Ozpin he found someone as strong as I am."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yes," the man replied.

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Ironwood.

"Almost." She said walking over to a cabinet. Punching in the combination the doors opened up to reveal a deep sage color full body armor with white edging, and a black visor. Reaching out the armor formed around Amber and locked in, only leaving the helmet in the case, reaching out she picked it up and placed it on her head and locked it into place as well.

"All right General all I need know is my other case."

"We shall drop by it on the way to the bullhead."

"Ok"

As they walked Amber ran a diagnostics on her armor finding nothing amiss she looked over here equipment, camo, check, jetpack, check, armor lock, check, hologram, check, bubble shield, check, sprint, check, hard light shield, check, the list continued for a while after which she walked in silence.

When they got to the lockers Ironwood put a code into one and walked over to the piglet, as the locker opened up to a large arsenal of small to large firearms, Amber smiled at the guns, grabbing all of them and putting them into a dimensional pocket caused by a special armor enhancement she had received from a bounty hunter a few years back. Finally she placed two specialized pistols, one on each thigh and an assault rifle on her back. Reaching forward she stopped with her hand hovering over two handles.

"Would you mind grabbing those sir. I don't want to risk an attack while holding them."

"Sure" replied the man in red.

"Do you have a name you've been here a month or so."

"No and it's been four months" he replied.

"Hmm how about one of those names written in the cover of your book?"

"No those are not my name for the using." His tone letting Amber know that the conversation was over.

"Alright," Said Ironwood walking back over. "You will arrive tomorrow at the edge of the emerald forest and be introduced to the class then you shall team up with the one whom Ozpin has selected. Any questions?"

"No sir!" Was the unanimous reply. " alright then have a safe trip."

The two boarded the airship and departed.

"This will be fun" said Amber.

"Yes I hope so" said the man holding his weapon up to the light for no reason.

—

Alright that felt like a really long chapter for me. And sorry no Gajeel in this one but he will be in the next one! And there will be a fight scene. Please bear in mind that this is my first fix so the fight scenes may not be the best but I am open to constructive criticisms. Also who is the mystery man in red... If you don't know...go play crisis core. And is bullhead the correct term for those ships? Let me know. Anywho thanks for reading, leave a comment/review and tell me what you think, please, I live off of reviews. Thanks bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi usually I have the what the symbols mean and what not, but I figured you all have it memorized by now. Anyway while you are reading would anyone mind thinking up names for Gajeels weapons. Thanks. Anywho we are now back at Beacon, picking up where I left off.

—

Gajeel was impressed, the teddy bear that he was fighting with actually had quit a bit of stamina and endurance, taking several hits that would have dropped a normal person.

Kutty on the other hand was getting annoyed, the human he was fighting wasn't taking him seriously, Kutty could sense the power within his opponent and he was determined to see it, one day in the future when he saw the the true power of Gajeel he would be glad he had never unleashed it, but today was not that day and he kept pummeling his foe.

After a few minutes of equal combat Gajeel grew bored, he could tell that Kutty wanted to see his power, but if Gajeel went all out he knew there would be all sorts of hell to pay. However he decided to let lose a small breath attack. He took a slightly lager than normal breath and exhaled, not bothering to call out the name, and unleashed his attack.

Kutty had a brief moment of terror as a tornado spiraled towards him, not knowing what else to do he slammed his ears together and made an equal sized tornado, but it was spinning the opposition direction. When the two attacks hit nothing happened, they just vanished.

"Hey that's pretty cool." Gajeel said, impressed that the attack had been dispelled.

Kutty just hrumphed and turned around, ("stupid human.") he thought angrily.

"What did you just say squirrel?" Asked Gajeel finally noticing Kuttys appearance.

("Wait can you hear me?") Kutty asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what do I look crazy or something?" Shot back Gajeel

"Umm, Gajeel who are you talking to?" Asked Edger.

"The teddy squirrel." He replied.

"Can you understand his constant use of his name?" Asked Edger

"No, I can hear him," said Gajeel "it sounds like it in my head."

Edger spun around and looked at Cleru.

"Well what do you think?" He asked his cousin.

"Hmm, hey Gajeel how would you like to have Kutty be your partner?" Asked Cleru.

"What?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Well, Kutty, Zantec, Dinah, and Anesse here are all looking for someone to call partner. Each of them have personal prerequisites they want fulfilled and you have met both of Kutty's." Explained Cleru.

"Ok but don't we have to wait for tomorrow to get out partners?" Asked Gajeel.

"Wait! We get partners tomorrow!?" Asked Patt.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, you guys have to promise you won't tell anyone," Gajeel said, "Otherwise I have to lock you up in the basement." He added as a joke.

"Ok, we won't tell anyone, but how do you know?" Patt pressed.

"I had a meeting with Ozpin." Gajeel said. "He asked me to watch over the class and to make sure no one died."

"WHAT?" Cried Aera.

"Oh shi...never mind stop asking me questions about it." Gajeel snapped.

"Enough," sighed Edger "Summon partners are different from classmate partners, they are in a sense specialized weapons, as such you can have a four man team while having a summon partner."

"Oh, well then sure, I'll partner with the little guy if he wants." Gajeel said.

"Very well, what do think Kutty?" Asked Edger.

("I'll work with the dragwolf,") Kutty said, though only Gajeel heard.

"Wait what's a drag-" Gajeel started but was cut off by a group of students entering the room, all of them male and fitting the class bully image.

"Move over Faunus," said the leader. The boy had brown hair and radiated cockiness.

("Bet cha I could take him down in five seconds.") Gajeel thought to Kutty. Testing out the telepathic link he felt form. It reminded him of Warren.

("Heh I bet I could take em all before they even realized it.") Kutty shot back.

"Hey Faunus!" Another boy called "Those ears for show? Cardin said move."

"Thank you Russ, now move all of you, I would like through." The boy, Cardin said.

Gajeel made a mock bow and Kutty gave them the bird, which caused Edger to snicker, which caused Cardin to turn towards him.

"What's so funny smelt head?" Cardin asked, using a term even Gajeel knew PO,ed every single smith in earthland and made them go A,S, on the offender, and assumed the same was true here.

Edger just laughed a little louder and stepped towards Cardin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Cardin," Edger started, still talking in an amused voice, "You never call a smith a smelt head."

Suddenly Cardin was slammed to the ground and Edger brought his fist down just barely missing Cardins head, gone was the free flowing happy Edger, this one was out for blood. Aera tried to stop her brother but held herself back, not wanting to get caught in friendly fire.

One of Cardins lackeys swung a fist at Edger, only for Edger to duck under it and slam the boy in the sternum, knocking all of the boys breth out. Another lucky helped Cardin up as the forth charged at Edger. When the boy got in range Edger just sighed and bright his fist up into the boys jaw, lifting him off his feet.

Gajeel watched on in amusement and in respect for the young CraftKnight.

"He sure can CQC." Gajeel said to Cleru.

"Yes, fortunately he did not equip any weapons otherwise those boys would be in a lot of danger." Cleru said dodging the blond haired boy, who had been flung by Edger when he tried a sneak attack.

Edger quickly lost interest in the fight, grabbing a rock out of his pocket, he punched the blue haired boy in the face. Everyone in the room noticed the sound of lightning going off and Gajeel saw the electricity retuning to the rock. Edger turned towards Cardin and Russ, checking to see if they wanted some, the two picked up their friends and fled the room.

As soon as they left Gajeel felt Edger return to normal.

"So what was that?" Asked Gajeel, indicating the pouch that Edger had placed the rock in.

"I don't know." replied Edger.

"Can I see it?" Asked Gajeel.

"No, I'm not supposed to be showing other people actually." He said looking down at the ground.

Gajeel was about to press further when his scroll rang. Seeing it was Glynda he answered it.

"Hello" he said nonchalantly, hoping she wasn't about to chew him out for fighting and letting other students fight.

"Gajeel, I need you at the airfield now." Glynda said with her usual authoritative voice.

"Why?" Gajeel asked only to be answered with silence. "Ok then, guys I've got to go I'll be back later."

"Bye Gajeel," they all called out as he left.

As soon as he stepped out of the hall he took off running, he didn't know why but something was pulling at him. As he barreled down the walkway he barely missed his red headed stalker from the other day, as she stood their with a very shocked look Gajeel leaped over her twisting in the air and landing on all fours and took off.

Suddenly Edger came crashing into the girl and they both fell.

"Sorry, oh hi Pyrrah, hey did you see a big guy running past here, he had on a green sleeveless turtle neck, named Gajeel, and-"

"Yes he just jumped over me." Pyrrah said "why?"

"He forgot his weapons." Edger explained holding out the two katanas and Chainsaw sword.

"I can take them for you if you want."

"Ok thanks, you're probably a lot faster anyways. He's headed for the airfield."

"Ok" Pyrrah took off, headed for the airfield.

She felt herself gaining on the man, soon she could see him.

"Gajeel" she called out but he didn't hear her, soon they where on the airfield and Pyrrah saw Glynda standing by a sleek looking Bullhead.

Gajeel slid to a stop in front of Glynda.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I have this terrible feeling."

"I'll tell you when we are off the ground," Glynda replied, " Where are your weapons?"

"They are...oh crap I left them at the hall!" Turning to run back he saw his stalker.

"Here," She said handing him his weapons, "Your friend let me bring these to you."

Thank you Miss Nikos." Said Glynda "Sense you are here you'd you come with us?"

"Where to?" Asked Pyrra.

"A crash." Was the only response.

—

Alright another chapter done. Sorry I missed a few days, work has been killing me. So know we know who Gajeels stalker was. Although she wasn't really a stalker she was just interested in who he was. Now how did I do for the fight, this is my first fic as such I've never written a fight scene, so let me know. Also as I asked in the beginning if anyone has a name idea for Gajeels weapons let me know. Anywho leave a comment/review and have a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright here's another chapter. I have no clue what to put here so enjoy.

—

As they sat in the bullhead Pyrrha watched the sick Gajeel gag and heave.

"Will he be alright?" She asked Glynda who was sitting beside her.

"He should be, Ozpin said its a side effect of his semblance." The huntress replied.

"His semblance?" The red head asked. "I've never heard of a semblance that caused the user to be sick on aircraft."

"According to Ozpin he is a special case." Replied Glynda.

"Ma'am we are approaching the crash site." Called the pilot.

"Understood, Gajeel are you going to be able to be upright when we land?"

"Ugh" Gajeel replied giving a thumbs up, suddenly his ears twitched and he sat up abruptly.

"Stop the ship!" He called to the pilot.

"What?" The pilot asked confused.

"STOP THE SHIP!"

"Gajeel what's wrong?" Asked Glynda.

But Gajeel didn't answer, instead he opened the weapons locker and pulled out a rocket launcher.

"How did you know those where there?" Glynda asked in confusion.

"Ma'am multiple signatures gathered on the ridge line." That pilot called

Gajeel opened the side door an leaned out holding the launcher. Lifting it up and taking aim he fired at the ridge.

"Gajeel!" Glynda cried "What are you doing!?"

"It's a trap." Gajeel replied.

"Ma'am weapon signatures on radar!" The pilot called back, panic in his voice.

"When I say, turn the ship to the right so that my door faces the ridge." Gajeel ordered calmly.

"Ma'am?" The pilot asked.

"Do as he says. Alright Miss Nikos I suggest you strap in."

"Ok, Pyrrha, Pilot what you are about to see cannot be told to anyone else." Gajeel said.

"Ok sure, incoming missiles! What's the plan?" The pilot said.

"Turn now." Gajeel said.

Raising his right arm up he looked at the incoming missiles. Taking a deep breath he charged energy into his arm.

"IRON DRAGON DEMON LOGS!" He called out as hundreds of iron spears shot out from the rune circle that had formed in front of his fist.

"Holy crap!" Called out the pilot.

As all the missiles where destroyed Gajeel took another deep breath.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" He called summoning as much power as he could catching falling debris and spears in the attack and launching them towards the ridge line.

"My god I've seen everything!" The pilot exclaimed.

Gajeel turned to look at Glynda and Pyrrha. Glynda had her normal poker face but Pyrrha had a downright terrified look on her face.

"Put the ship down in a covered area and hunker down." Gajeel ordered the pilot.

"Gajeel-" Pyrrha started but she noticed the look in his eyes and saw that he was familiar with the situation.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I've done this before." He said.

As the pilot put the ship down they felt it rock as several dust rounds bounced of the armor of the ship.

"Don't worry this baby is fully reinforced," the pilot said walking back from the cockpit, "I pulled some strings and got some of the strongest plating out there."

Gajeel looked at the armor and rapped his knuckles on it. "I can make stronger plates with no effort, also they would be lighter."

"Oh is that an offer?" the pilot asked

"Maybe." Gajeel replied pulling his long coat on and placing his Katanas on his hips and his chainsaw sword on his back. "Hey do you have any automatics?"

"No, I focus on long range weapons and explosives but you knew that part."

"Well the explosive part is fun."

"Yep, actually here take this." The pilot said handing Gajeel a bag.

Looking inside Gajeel saw strange orbs. "What are these?"

"Well I saw a recording of your fight with a particular person." He said "And I saw you combining two particular dust crystals."

Gajeel noticed Pyrrha's gasp.

"You caused that explosion?" She asked.

"You know about that?"

"I saw it."

"Oh...how many people now about that?" Gajeel asked Glynda

"Anyone who saw the news saw it." She replied.

"Anyway," the pilot continued, "You pull the pin and throw it at whatever, they are highly volatile, make sure that you aren't near them when they go off."

"Ok, thanks. Umm what's your name?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh right I never introduced myself." Pulling of his helmet and shaking out his hair ,which was surprisingly long almost reaching below his shoulders. "My names Cid, Cid Ferox."

"Ferox,... that means fearless." Gajeel said.

Cid raised his eyes in surprise. "Not many people know that."

"Well an old friend taught me about different languages." Gajeel replied feeling a twinge of pain in his chest from thief thought of Levy but he didn't show it. "Ok I will be off, I will call you when the treat is neutralized, until then stay here."

As Gajeel left the landing sight Pyrrha looked over at Glynda.

"What?" The Huntress asked.

"How come you listened to him without objection, I mean he is a student Isn't he?"

"Yes, but he has seen more combat experience than I hope any of you see."

"But," Pyrrah persisted.

"Here." Glynda stopped her questions by handing The girl here scroll with a message from Ozpin on it.

"If you are to run into hostile resistance and Gajeel steps up let him. I want to know how well he operates, also if he gives any commands or orders follow them, I want to see how good a leader he is." Pyrrha read aloud.

Cid whistled. "So what is he some sort of special commando?"

"No he is simply not from this world, and if the readings are correct his power rivals if not surpasses that of the four maidens." Glynda replied.

"This may be a bad time but Pyrrha took off before your explanation." Cid said.

"Oh no."

Gajeel slowly made his way to the ridge line making sure not to be seen.

["Gajeel."] whispered a voice in his head.

"Who?" he asked.

["Its me."] replied the voice.

"Me who?"

["Never mind who I am right now. Use your shadow to travel they'll never see you then."]

"Your right, wait how do you know about that?"

["Silly it's because I am your shadow."] laughed the voice sounding more and more feminine.

"Ok I don't think I believe that, but when this is over we need to have a chat, ok?"

["Ok, I've waited so long for you to here me. I look forward to our conversation, oh just a side note you can use your shadow powers independent from your iron, just to save time and energy."]

"What?" But the presence had already receded. He did however feel a new connection to his shadow power. "Huh things just got interesting."

As he started forward again, this time practicing with his shadow movements, he felt Pyrrha following him. He stopped and aired for her to catch up.

"I thought I said to wait." He called out to her when she was within hearing range.

"I thought you could use some assistance." She replied, trying to hide her shock from his sudden appearance.

"Well I don't, but since you are here take this." He said handing her the bag of explosives.

"Umm," Pyrrha started looking at the bag with an uncertain look.

"Don't worry they won't go off until you pull the pin." Gajeel said trying to reassure the girl.

"Umm"

"Just take the bag."

"Ok"

As the two made their way towards the ridge Gajeel noticed a strange smell.

"Hey Pyrrha, what has the smell of fire, earth, and this one will sound strange wind?"

"Umm I'm not sure, what has the-" But she was cut off by a click. "Gajeel,"

"Don't move" Gajeel commanded kneeling down.

"Both of you freeze!" A voice called out from nowhere. Suddenly a barrier came down and two people where huddled beneath an out cropping, well one person and suit of high tech looking armor holding a very large rifle.

—

Well how did guys like the chapter? And who liked Gajeels use of his abilities? Also who knows who the two are? It shouldn't be to hard to figure out. Also who likes my Cid, he is an OC and will be a major part of the story. Anywho leave a comment/review and any suggestions for weapon names. I have one possible name, anywho let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi how is everyone? Ready for the next chapter? Good cause here I go. Oh the Amber in my story is an OC, not the fall maiden.

—

Earlier.

"So tell me Amber, what's you semblance?" The man in red asked.

"What's yours?" She asked back.

"I don't know amnesia, remember."

"Pftt whatever. I can control and creat electricity, mostly in the form of lightning, it's what powers my suit."

"So I'm guessing you have a fairly large energy pool."

"Oh yes, off the charts."

"Interesting, what else?"

"I can charge my special equipment with my semblance."

"Excuse me sir," asked one of the airmen who where on the ship "would you like a drink?"

"Why thank you" Red said taking a glass filled with what looked like wine.

"Some for you Ma'ma?

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Oh, it's not an alcoholic beverage."

"It's ok, I'll pass."

"Are you sure it's very good."

Amber narrowed her eyes, something was off. Pushing a button on her gauntlet a small eyepiece popped up and scanned the drink in front of her. Small alarms went off as the scanner identified a heavy sleeping drug in the drink.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked standing knocking the drink out of Reds hand.

The airman looked up in slight fear. Red knew that the girl was already above average height wise but in her armor she towered over most every one.

"Damn, sir plan A failed!" Called the man up to the front.

Suddenly the airship was full of action as all the passengers started to try to subdue Amber and Red, however Amber was not going to let them have their way. Firing up all her suits systems and putting on he helmet she slammed the first attacker in the chest breaking his armor, his chest, and denting the door of the ship. She felt the Other warm in joy over her aggression but she pushed It down, She couldn't go berserk, Red was within range, she knew her symptoms where going to be present but she didn't care. She heard a gunshot and felt it hit her armor, however she had pulled up her over shield when the fight started so the dust round simply deflected off. Looking over at Red she saw him brake an attackers arm, slam him to the deck and use him as a shield against another attackers blade. There where more gunshots and Red drew his sword and deflected all the shots, however he forgot about the confined space they where in and had compromised the integrity of the airship.

"Red!" Amber called out in annoyance.

"Oops." Was his response before the ship started into a nose dive.

"Die elitist dogs!" Called the pilot before he jumped out of the cockpit.

"Red hold on!" Amber called grabbing the man. Activating her equipment she deployed a bubble shield ripping apart the airship.

"Hold on!" She called out locking her armor up.

As they hit the ground the shield took the brunt of the impact. Amber stood up and shook off the numbness from the hit.

"Red you ok?"

...

"Red?"

Amber was starting to get worried, looking around the crater she saw a red glove hanging over the edge. Climbing out she saw the man, he was bleeding and had several broken bones.

"Hold on I can fix this!" She said, even though she knew it would take a miracle to save him, being as cautious as possible Amber set all of the bones into place as best she could.

"Ok here we go." She said to herself activating her healing pod.

"Wait." He mumbled weakly.

"Don't speak!" Amber practically cried "I won't lose another friend, I won't! I swore to myself I wouldn't and you will not make me break that promise!" She felt tears welling up inside her helmet and was glad she was wearing it.

"Inside my jacket," he wheezed, "is a pouch with orbs in it pull out the green one and put it in my hand."

"Ok, why?"

"Like you said I can fix this."

Pulling out the orb he specified, she placed it It in his hand.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Watch the magic work." He muttered as the orb glowed.

Amber nearly fainted when she saw his bones return to the proper place and fuse together seamlessly, and his wounds close leaving no scar tissue.

"See told...you." He sighed as he passed out.

Amber picked up the man and headed to an outcropping that could provide them shelter, placing land mines out in front and settled in holding an assault rifle at the ready.

Inside the red mans mind he was looking at a stream of memories. All of which where his. He saw his friends and rivals, his adoring fans, and his terrible actions.

"Why am I alive?" He asked only for a memory to come to the forefront, it was Angeal and Zack.

"Alright Genesis," started Zack. "Are you ready for your second chance?"

With a flash the memories all faded from view and Genesis woke with a start.

"Red you scared me!" Amber said.

"No, not Red."

"What?"

"I remember, Genesis, that is my name." He said before he passed out again.

"Hmm, Genesis interesting name." Amber. Used out loud before she heard the click of one of her mines.

Amber heard a young woman's voice. "Umm- Gajeel?"

"Don't move!" Said a mans voice.

"Both of you, Freeze!" Amber said dropping her barrier and lifting her gun, Amber looked at the two and saw a scared young woman with red hair standing next to a young man with long unkept black hair.

"Hold on don't shoot! My friend here stepped on a land mine." Gajeel called to the armor. "I'm going to try to diffuse it."

"You can't." The armor said. "It's linked to a system of mines you set one off, they all go off. You diffuse one, the rest go off. If you move one-"

But Gajeel wasn't listening in stead he had backed up and started charging at Pyrrha. Upon reaching her he grabbed her as tight as he could and emitted as much power as he could to lessen the explosion, he also used his scales to protect himself. He heard the one in armor call him something unsavory but he didn't care, as long as Pyrrha survived he would be ok, he had no question about him surviving, he had suffered worse.

Amber cursed at the man who had charged the girl standing on the mine. If he had given her two more seconds she would have had it on standby. But no he had to act and now she was covered in dirt and rocks. ("Well that's not very accurate, the rocks and such are covering my shield.") as she thought a bout a way to get out she heard a strange noise.

"What?" She said with a start when suddenly sun light shown through and she saw the man digging her out.

"Hey are you alright?" Gajeel asked the armor.

"YOU DUMB...AGH HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID?!" The armor screamed at him lifting him up off his feet.

Looking at the armor Gajeel noticed just how tall it was, he also noticed two other things, the armor narrowed at the waist and the voice coming from within was feminine.

"IF YOU HAD WAITED JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE MINE FROM GOING OFF!" She screamed at him.

"Would you mind not screaming at me?" Gajeel asked, his ears ringing, especially his new second set. "You are killing my ears."

"YOU!...ehem, you are an absolute-"

"Idiot? I know." Gajeel interrupted as he was placed back on the ground. "Now are you two the passengers of the crashed airship we where heading to?"

"What?" Armor girl asked.

"Ok simpler question. What's your name?"

"Umm, Amber."

"Ok Amber, were are you from?"

"Atlas."

"Ok, why are you crashed in the woods?"

"Are transported ship was hijacked and they tried to kill me and my friend."

"Ok, what happened to the hijackers?"

The girl looked down at her hand and Gajeel followed her gaze and saw her glove was a different shade of black.

"Oh no!" The girl gasped. "I did it again."

"Did what?"

"I killed someone." She stated, falling to her knees starting to hyperventilate.

Pyrrha gasped, but Gajeel kept an impassive face.

"Was it in self defense?" He asked.

"What?"

"Was it in self defense or was it for a thrill?"

"It...it...was...both."

"What?" Gajeel asked, still not showing any emotion.

Reaching up the girl removed her helmet, Gajeel looked at her in the eyes and noticed something was off.

"Your not alone on their are you?" He asked tapping the girl on the forehead.

"You know the symptoms?" She asked.

"Yep, I've seen it before, I've actually fought someone with the same problem, just a little more dangerous." He said, thinking about his fight with Rouge.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked

"Just remembered something."

"Ok."

Suddenly the man in red sat up

"Amber!" He called out, drawing a sword but stumbling when he stood up.

"Easy there." Pyrrha said reaching out and catching the man.

"Red..er Genesis!" Amber called, rushing over to the man.

"I fells like shi..crap." He slurred.

Gajeels ear twitched. "We need to move, now."

Suddenly a giant bear burst out of the trees followed by two more medium sized bears and at least ten small bears.

"Ursa!" Cried Pyrrha, drawing her weapons.

"Every hit the deck!"

Gajeel ducked, closely followed by Amber, Pyrrha, and Genesis.

A massive blast came flying over head, incinerating all of the Grimm. Amber glanced up and saw a man walking over holding a giant weapon, his hair reaching below his shoulders whom Amber did not recognize,and a blonde woman with a riders crop. Amber recognized her as Glynda Goodwhich, a teacher from Beacon.

"It's about time" yelled Gajeel standing up and helping Pyrrha to her feet.

"Sorry" Cid called back. "I couldn't get the lock to disengage."

"Whatever, we got an unconscious guy here. Go get the ship there, are no more attackers."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

Gajeel looked over at Pyrrha who was looking at Cids receding form.

"Hey! Pyrrha never seen a guy with expertly done hair?" He asked.

"What? No. I just felt like I've seen that weapon before."

"Right..."

—

Alright, how you all like it. No attempt at a cliff hanger today. Any way I'm working on another story. It will have one of my favorite final fantasy characters going to one of my favorite manga worlds. Go ahead and try guessing, if anyone gets it right, um I'll name some character after them or some type of attack named after their suggestions. But I'm going to wait on releasing it until I have at least 30 followers, so spread the word and share with your friends. So how did you guys like the meeting of the two characters? Hmm any good? Also Genesis will get back on his feet so no hate mail for making him temporarily weak. Also any guesses as to what is afflicting Amber? It's not quite the same as Rough from ft but same basic principle. Anywho have a great day leave a comment/review. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! How are you all ready for the next chapter. From several suggestions I have decided to name the Katana Gajeel made "Black steel" it will just take a while for him to call it that. Any way here we go. :)

—

Ozpin sat in his office pondering tomorrow's test when his scroll rang. Looking down he saw it was Glynda,so he answered it. Her face coming on screen.

"Hello Glynda how did things go?"

"Well it could have gone better but...I managed to see Gajeels semblance in action."

"How was it?"

"Very different, I recorded the event, would you like me to send it to you?"

"No, I'll watch it when you get here. How are the others?"

"Miss Nikos is slightly shaken but that may be from witnessing Gajeels abilities, the armored soldier Amber is fine but is showing signs of coming down from an attack, if what James told us is true."

"It is." Someone interrupted.

"And who might you be?" Asked Ozpin

"My name is Genesis, and Amber was fighting to suppress her attack, what Ironwood said about her attacks, I can guarantee all of it is true."

"Ok, I shall believe you. Now did you witness Gajeels combat prowess?"

"No, but from what I can sense from the man he is very strong."

"Hmm one more question, Amber said you had multiple contusions, several broken bones, and dislocated shoulder, how did you get healed?"

"I would rather show you when I get there."

"Very well, Glynda, will Amber be ok around the other students, or would it be best to give her a private room?"

"Well if you ask me I think she will be fine." Gajeel said stepping into view of the camera.

"Ah Gajeel, I heard you showed quite the ability to lead effectively,even when somethings don't go as planed."

"Yeah, hey is there any chance that I could get ahold of some scrap iron, regular food only does so much."

Genesis raised an eyebrow at Gajeels comment but didn't press. His head already hurt from regaining all his memory's.

Amber on the other hand asked "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Asked Gajeel.

"The comment about food."

"Oh, I can eat iron, in a fight it replenishes my power."

"How is that possible?"

"Training"

Ozpin smiled to himself, he knew the following conversation would be amusing but he heard a buzz from his desk and realized his secretary was trying to get his attention.

"Well, unfortunately I must attend to other matters, I will see you all later." He said as he ended the call. "Come in." He called out.

The door remained closed, but the secret door opened to reveal a tired looking Roman.

"Ah Mister, Torchwick. How are you today?"

"I've been better, I thought I would give you a heads up. Are you planning on sending students through the emerald forest?"

"I was, yes."

"Here." Roman said handing Ozpin two pictures.

"Who is this?" Ozpin asked looking at the pictures. One was of a young woman, wearing a red long coat with a black armor underneath, with black sunglasses over her eyes. She had a scar running down her right eye, starting from her forehead and ending at her cheek bone. "Much like Miss Schnee." Ozpin mused to himself. Studying the large sword on her back. The other picture showed a man with crazy yellow hair, red eyes that practically emitted insanity. Wearing a yellow, black, and red toga? But what bugged Ozpin was the fact that in the picture the man was surrounded by people burning, and the mans look showed he was enjoying himself. Ozpin didn't even notice he had broken his coffee mug, few things set him off but seeing some take delight in torturing other people was one of them.

"Uhh, Ozpin?" Roman asked, concerned, he had never seen Ozpin show such terrible anger, and his face hadn't even changed.

"Sorry, Roman, didn't mean to worry you. Who are these two?"

"Well the woman is one of Cinders sadistic hobbies, she has had her will and memories completely sealed, following all of her orders, showing no signs of humanity. She was defeated by Cinder in a fight because Cinder used the town the girl was staying at hostage."

Ozpin felt himself grow angry again but he pushed it aside. "And the man?"

"He is like Gajeel, he is from the same world but not the same team. He was in a guild that let him indulge in his killing frenzies. One of Gajeels teammates put him down, but it was that man who killed him."

"That man huh, I guess for once I wish that his victim stayed down."

"Your telling me, I have to work with the creep."

"You said you had a warning."

"Yes these two will be in the emerald forest tomorrow."

Ozpin nearly fell out of his chair. "They are in the city!?"

"Calm down, I made sure that their orders included leaving the city alone."

"Good, do you know what they are doing?"

"No, but it can't be good."

"Agreed, do you think it would be wise to send Gajeel, Amber, and the man Genesis?"

"Your asking me?"

"No, I'm asking the one behind you."

Roman spun around. "You!"

Gajeel sat on his sleeping bag, working on his control over his shadow powers. He was currently trying to form a ball of shadow but it wasn't going very well. After another failed attempt he sat back and sighed.

"Argh this is so much harder without a teacher." He sighed leaning back only for his head to hit something soft.

"The Hell?" he said turning around "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Shhhiii your uncle is going to kill me, then your father."

"Hello!" A perky Yang said. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"Is that really what you want?"

"I just wanted toooo...hello!"

Gajeel follow her gaze and saw Genesis walking into the room followed by Amber.

"Hey Amber! Hey Genesis over here!" Gajeel called out feeling Yangs jaw drop on his head.

"You know hot stuff over there?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Which one?" He asked jokingly.

"The red one dummy." She said bonking him on his head.

"Oh yeah I know him" he said as the two got closer "I just almost didn't recognize him without all the blood."

"Hey not cool Gajeel." Genesis said with a pout.

"I was just joking."

"Still not cool. What's also not cool is your current position."

Gajeel realized his head was still a bit pressed into Yang, he quickly righted himself.

"What are you doing here Genesis?" Gajeel asked.

"Taking in the sights, meeting new people, figuring out who are potential risks, who are the complete idiots."

"That's specific."

"Yep."

Gajeel noticed Amber fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to being around so many people without my armor."

"You have armor!?" Ruby asked excitedly zipping in from nowhere onto Ambers back.

Everyone present flinched when Amber slammed Ruby into the floor.

"Sorry, it was just a natural reaction." Amber said, clearly worried.

"Don't worry." Ruby said peeling herself off the floor. "But if you want to make it up to me you can show me your armor!"

"How about tomorrow sis? It's already late." Yang said, saving Amber from having to continue conversing with the energetic girl.

"Ok tomorrow then," Ruby agreed heading back with Yang to the spot they where sleeping, but they quickly got into an argument with the white girl from earlier.

As he watched the girls fight Gajeel noticed a large amount of Faunus students had placed themselves in his general vicinity.

"Hmm, I guess I'm popular."

Genesis turned and looked realizing what Gajeel was looking at.

"You do realize it's because of both of our extreme presence right?"

"Of course Mr, popular. But it's nice to know people can still look up to me, even if I'm just acting as a deterrent for numb nuts and his band of merry men."

Genesis turned just as Cardin tripped Jaune over. "I have a nearly uncontrollable urge to go and beat the tar out of him."

"Don't worry Ed's got it covered."

"Who's Ed?" Asked Genesis pulling the lid off a drink.

"Edger Coleharts, some weapons smith."

Genesis turned and looked as Edger hauled off and slammed Cardin in the chest.

"Kids got an arm."

"Yeah, if Ozpin hadn't told me I couldn't be on a team with the normal students I would have sought him out tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? So who are you going to be partnered with?"

Gajeel pointed over at Amber who was busy polishing the knife that always rested on the left side of her chest plate. Their was another knife, but Amber told them in the airship it was only used for special occasions.

"Well that will be interesting."

"Yep, oh check that out."

Genesis turned again and a small pile of bodies underneath Edger and another blonde boy. "Heh I wonder who the other guy is?"

"Me to."

Gajeel glanced towards the clock, seeing that it was almost 9:00.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep."

"Already?"

"Yep, I'll need my strength for tomorrow's 'big test'."

Genesis looked around and noticed several other students starting to get ready for bed.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yep see you tomorrow." And with that Gajeel slipped into the embrace of sleep.

—

Ok how was that? Any questions? Any guesses as to who the person Oz was talking to? Any guesses as to who the people in the pictures are? Well one is an OC so ill tell you but not today. Anywho I decided to give a preview of my next story enjoy!

—

The young man looked up at the incoming dragon and sighed.

"Master I've got this" he said placing a hand on the dwarfed man.

"But Bartz!" Called out Natsu, trying to pick himself up.

"Stay down Natsu, conserve your energy, I think this is why I was brought here anyway. To rid the world, of Acnologia." Bartz said to the young slayer. As he ran away from his companions charging his magic he sighed "I reall wanted that drink with Cana and her old man."

Turning around he launched a volley of missiles at the wing of the black dragon. "Over here over grown lizard! If taken down much tougher dragons than you!"

At that Acnologia charged at him, sensing something dangerous from the puny human.

"Sorry Yuna, I am going to borrow your aeon for a bit. COME FORTH KING OF THE DRAGONS! BAHAMUT!"


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go! :)

—

Gajeel awoke with his usual suddenness, glancing over at the clock it just turned 5:00. Sighing he docked to head to the showers before anyone else, however he didn't see the sign on the door saying 'girls only' and walked in immediately being smacked by a hand, taking a sniff of air he relished his mistake, slowly backing up.

"My apologies, ma'am, I forgot to check the sign."

Returning to the main hall Gajeel turned around and entered the men's wash room. Checking to make sure no one else was in the room he removed his shirt and activated his iron dragon scales. They had the strange fur like aspect again but they seamed to be less obvious and looked like the would act as a cushion from attacks. Sighing he quickly went through the shower and redressed. Heading out to the main room again he looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:20.

"Might as well practice." He muttered to himself. As he walked back to his place he noticed that Amber had disappeared, but he could still feel her presence. Squinting at her spot he realized that she had clocked herself. Reaching over to wake her he lightly touched her waist and he was flipped over and felt a sharp pain in his hand. Looking over he saw the reason for the pain, Ambers knife handle stuck out of his palm with the blade going through, looking up he saw her straddling him with another knife protruding from her gauntlet.

"Good morning to you to sweet cheeks, wait what if someone sees us?" He asked with high amounts of sarcasm, trying to mask the pain of the knife in his hand.

"Sorry Gajeel," she said. "Don't scream."

"Wait wh-" But he was cut off by the sudden removal of the blade.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" he held In his scream.

Genesis chose that time to walk in from out side carrying a drink holder, a bag with a pastry store logo, and his book. He looked up, saw them and snickered.

"Should I return later?" He asked walking towards them.

Gajeel responded by holding up his bloodied hand in a not so friendly gesture.

"Oh, that's a lot of blood." Genesis said kneeling down and pulling out a green orb.

"What's that?" Gajeel asked.

"A healing materia." Was the simple response as it stated to glow.

Gajeel felt the muscles knitting back together and in about 10 seconds his hand was back to normal.

"Huh, Wendy sure would be jealous of that."

"Who's Wendy?"

"Hmm, oh she was one of the other dragon slayers in the guild."

"Dragons?"

Gajeel noticed a flash of something in Ambers eyes, almost like complete anger. But before he could press further he flew off to the side from a powerful punch.

"Hello to you to Kutty." Gajeel said picking his way through the other still sleeping students.

("Why the hell did you leave me?") Kutty scream mentally at him. Causing Gajeel to flinch.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

("No shit!")

Gajeel noticed the strange look Genesis was giving him.

"Kutty here talks telepathically." Gajeel explained.

"Oh,"

Amber locked eyes with Kutty and the two had a stare down.

"Easy you two. We wouldn't want a massive brawl in the middle of all these sleeping students." Said Ozpin walking in, holding his usual mug of coffee.

"Good morning Oz, what can we do for you?" Asked Gajeel.

Saying nothing Ozpin gave Gajeel two pictures.

"What are these more teammates? She looks dangerous." Flipping to the other picture Ozpin felt the air around the man change. "Is this a Joke? Is this a god damn joke?" Gajeel raged quietly, trying not to wake other students.

Genesis felt the pressure increasing dramatically, and some of the closer students flinched in their sleep.

Ozpin sighed, "It is not a joke. These two are working for the woman who Roman is helping to bring down."

"What do you want me to do?" Gajeel asked with a noticeably dangerous tone.

"I want you three ahem four to stop them. According to Roman the are in the emerald forest, which ironically is were I was going to send you all today for the team forming."

Gajeel just nodded slowly watching the picture of the one of the most insane man he ever met slowly crinkle under an unseen force.

"Umm Gajeel," Amber started seeing the dark energy slowly creeping from his shadow and closing around his hand.

Genesis nudged her and shook his head. "Let him work through it. Us interfering would only cause problems later on." Looking up at Ozpin Genesis noticed the mans look of curiosity.

"Who is that man to you?" Asked a voice from behind everyone.

Turning they saw a young woman.

"Ah miss Belladonna, good morning." Ozpin said.

"I'm fine," she said bluntly, "Now who is that man to you?"

"This man is a sick creature in need of removal from the world." Gajeel said with complete sincerity.

Amber looked at him but showed nothing, Ozpin and Genesis had the same look of a raised eyebrow.

The girl crouched down and squinted at Gajeel, probably trying to see how he ticked. Finally she spoke. "I'm Blake, do you know these two?" She asked pointing at the pictures.

"I know of the man. Zancrow." Gajeel practically spit the name out. "I don't know the woman or care. Amber Genesis she will be your problem, I'm taking Zancrow."

Gajeel walked quickly out of the room.

"Now I wonder why Mr. Redfox has such strong feelings against him?" Ozpin asked.

—

Alright another one done, hey great news! In a few days I will start that other story I left a preview of last chapter. Anywho leave a comment/review and have a good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, I've started my next story it might be a while before its up but stay with me.

—

Gajeel found himself standing in a large room that had an arena feel to it, sitting down in the middle he pulled out his scroll and opened the file Ozpin had given him on Amber. He scanned the info as it rolled across the screen, looking for any mention of dragons in it. As he scanned the info he caught sight of an additional folder, opening it up Gajeel cursed standing up in anger, storming out of the room.

Ozpin smiled as he left his office heading for the air strips.

He had returned to his office shortly after Gajeel left and now he was leaving again.

"Good morning Professor Ozpin." His secretary said.

"It is a good morning isn't it?" He replied with a smile.

As he headed for the elevator the doors opened to reveal an annoyed looking Gajeel, no a pissed looking Gajeel.

"You, me, your office now!" Gajeel said, pushing Ozpin back.

Ozpin caught the glance of his secretary and shook his head, and she backed down. Ozpin silently thanked her. Gajeel was strong, he knew that, and the woman who was behind the desk was exponentially skilled, and if it came down to a fight he knew that a lot of people would learn about Gajeel abilities in a most extreme way. He also knew that Fairies never backed down and the closer they got pushed to the wall the more the building was destroyed.

With the door to the office closed Gajeel slammed his scroll down onto the table.

"Explain!"

"Explain what Gajeel?"

Gajeel just pointed at the scroll.

Looking down Ozpin let his rare look of confusion cross his face.

"I am actually confused," he said "what am I looking at?"

The picture was of Amber unleashing a massive blast of lightning at a group of Grimm.

"The lighnting, look at it." Gajeel said.

"It's black with a bit of purple tint. It's her semblance. What's your point?" Ozpin asked.

Instead of answering Gajeel pulled up another page of the file.

"What is this?" Ozpin asked.

"It a mission debriefing, an extermination mission."

"And your point?"

"This mission is the first to have a report of Amber having an attack."

Ozpin looked at it a realized the man was right. "How did you?"

"I worked as a high level criminal investigator. And I am a quick reader. But that's not the point, the point is the creature they where fighting was not from here."

Ozpin looked up shook evident on his face. "What is it?"

"It's a very rare type of monster, a variant of Vulcan, they have no name because to the public they don't exist. Some call them the Other."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying? Also what is a Vulcan?"

"Vulcans can take over humans body's, that's how they survive, however the variant takes over the mind."

Ozpin blinked the gravity of what Gajeel was telling him. "You mean-?"

"No," Gajeel said cutting him off. "The variants take control of the mind, however the body quickly degrades reeking of death lasting one month at max, she has had this for nine years."

"So how has she-?"

"And that is where I'm pissed, the only way to fight off the variant is to be a Dragon slayer, God slayer, or Devil slayer, which is why I was always assigned the tasks of destroying them."

"And?"

Pointing back at the picture of the lightning Gajeel sighed. "Dragon slayers have natural colored elements, God slayers have black colored elements, and Devil slayers have purple tinged elements. Also the three have a rock, paper, scissors, aspect to them. Imagine three people one from each branch, the Dragon slayers are weak against the God slayers but can easily hold off the Devil slayer, the God slayers are weak against the Devil slayers but can easily hold off the Dragon slayer, and finally the Devil slayers are weak against the Dragon slayers but have no problem with the God slayers."

"What's your point?"

"I'm not finished, of the three only Dragon slayers a raise by a dragon, the God slayer receives a mysterious book, and the Devil slayer has the power passed on to them from the previous generations."

"So-"

"I'm not done. Back to the variant, when they change hosts they take the previous hosts power to fight the new host. However if the host can fight off the variant the power from the variant fuses with the hosts power."

A look of realization passed over Ozpin. "You mean-"

"Yep, Amber is a lightning slayer. And I'm going to assume she is a Devil slayer, based on the fact she still has her sanity and I will assume the variant previously had infected a God slayer, however she has not completely broken the variant-"

"And that's why she has berserker attacks." Said Ozpin finishing Gajeel line of thought.

"Exactly."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I will need to get her and the Other to come to an agreement or else something bad will happen."

"What will happen?"

"It's best not to worry about things that won't happen. Anyway I need to head back to the hall to get ready for the test."

"Ok Gajeel I will see you soon."

—

And I'm going to stop their for today. Next chapter I will finally be at the emerald forest. In all honesty I originally had planed to blast through the first volume and expand on what happened between the first and second, but clearly that hasn't happened. Anyway what did you lovely people think about the little back story on Amber? Any comments, concerns, expectations, or suggestions? Let me know. Also their will be more on why there is a Devil slayer on remnant so no anger mail yet. There is more than one and they are very important to my story. In case you hadn't noticed I'm not to big on following the canon. Anywho leave a comment/review, they really help, if you have any plot ideas let me know I'm a very open minded person. Ok if talked enough, if you read through this entirely then give your selves a thumbs up. Good night.

Ps: the Other is just an original monster. I made it up out of need to explain Ambers attacks. If anyone wants to use it in their own story go ahead just let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

Sense iv finally started moving forward in the canon of RWBY i want to know it you guys want team CDRL to be complete a-holes, to disappear in a horrible accident, or to slowly redeem themselves. Let me know. — Gajeel stepped out of the bullhead he was riding in with several other students, Kutty fallowing closely. He still had tons of questions for Amber but when he approached her she cut him off before he could say anything and told him to wait. Now he was standing on the edge of a cliff and he knew what was about to happen. Ozpin started to explain how the test was about, and to explain how the partner forming would work. Ruby looked as if her world had just been shattered. Looking to his right Gajeel watched Amber put her helmet on. It was different from her previous one. It was smooth and black all the way to the middle where it turned sage with white to match her armor. "What's with the new helmet?" He asked. "This one allows more peripheral and also has a better scanner and combat support." Amber replied. "Huh." As Gajeel stood on a plate he reached out with his senses trying to find Zancrow. He had to find him befor he found any of the other students, because if he did he would probably kill them pain fully and slowly. As students stared getting launched into the air he glanced over at Yang, when she saw him looking she winked at him and made a heart shape with her hands. He gave her a mock smile before she was launched, as students where being flung Jaune was asking about landing strategies before he to was flung screaming into the air. "Five lien says Pyrrha saves him." Said Genesis walking out from the bullhead that Ozpin and Glynda came in. Turning to Ozpin Gajeel pointed at the plate. "I guess we no fly today?" "Correct. Now who's ready for a man hunt?" Genesis asked. "Why are you talking like that?" Asked Gajeel. "I'm in a good mood." "I'm not even going to ask." Amber muttered. A few minutes later Gajeel found himself, Kutty, Amber, and Genesis deep in the emerald forest. "So what's the plan Gajeel?" Asked Genesis, noticing how tense the man had become. "Kutty and I will fight Zancrow, and you two will detain the woman." "What happens if that's now how it works out?" "Because most God slayers have a primal urge to fight with Dragon slayers." "Oh," Amber, who was in front, stopped behind a tree and motioned the others do the same. Twitching his ears Gajeel could hear some conversation. "I'm telling you humans make the most interesting and satisfying screams." Said a voice Gajeel recognized as Zancrow. "Don't you agree? Come on stop being so damn stoic it's no fun." Silence "Fine I'm going to go catch me some kiddies to play with. I saw one that had explosions coming off her fists, and she was quite the looker to. Maybe I'll have some fun before I kill her." Gajeel felt his anger rise. The creep was talking about Yang, in a way he did not appreciate. ("Hey Gjaeel, I think yellow man needs a lesson.") Kutty projected. "Me too Kutty, me too," said Gajeel as he flipped the restraints off of his swords. Amber turned to Genesis, "Hey , give me those hilts I had you hold onto." "Sure." He replied tossing them to her. "Ok, here we go," said Gajeel preparing to rush Zancrow. Into his plan was interrupted by the appearance of another person. Looking at the new arrival he felt a strange sensation, like the person was covered in blood and death. He recognized their form as a woman, but something felt wrong, as if she wasn't human. She was clad a revealing black armor, with blue strips that glowed, with red shoulders and a red cap thing that started at her waist. "Now now Zancrow, surly you don't plan to disobey her ladyships orders?" The woman asked with a heavy accent. "Shut up Crimson monster." Zancrow fired back. "It's not like you've never grabbed something you wanted." "True, but remember what she said, the yellow one is that woman's child." Zancrow stiffened. "Do you truly wish to anger her?" Another woman asked, taking a peek he saw the woman was from the other picture, she was sitting on the ground in a meditation pose. "No" He muttered quietly. "Wonderfull! Now let's ask our eavesdroppers to come out of the bushes." The Crimsom woman said pulling out a weapon from off her back and fired several shots into the trees. Gajeel flinched as a round flew past his face. "Go!" He shouted charging out of the trees. When Zancrow caught sight of Gajeel he smiled. "Oh joy! Someone I recognize." Gajeel went straight for the slayer, drawing the katana from Ozpin he slashed with incredible speed that Zancrow barely dodged. "Whoa! That was close!" He said looking down at his chest, insanity filling his eyes. "You drew blood! Hahahahahahahaha! Wonderfull this will be fun!" Amber rushed the woman sitting, only to just dodge a swing from the woman's sword that would have cleaved her head off. ("How did she move so fast!") Amber thought, as she tried to doge another blow. Fortunately Kutty intervened at the last moment by punching the woman in the face. ("Take that! Ugly bi-whoa!") Kutty dropped below a knife that had been thrown towards him. Genesis readied his weapon, looking at the woman in Crimson he could tell she was from Gaia. "Who are you?" He demanded. "You don't know?" The woman asked with a hurt voice. "Well I guess I can remind you my dear." As she readied her own weapon her scroll rang. "Hello? Yes. Yes. What? But-. Fine." She ended the call and looked back at Genesis. "Sorry love next time perhaps, I've been called back. Bye bye." As she disappeared Genesis cursed to himself for letting the woman get away. Suddenly Kutty came flying past and crashed into a tree. Turning he saw that Ambers opponent was over powering her. "Amber!" He called as the woman brought another weapon or and slashed at her side, only for the blade to be cut and break. Amber stood there holding a strange looking sword. It had a straight handle but it's blades parallel with her arm, giving it a more of a piercing classification, the blades where also strange, they looked as though they where composed of pure lightning. As she pressed her advantage Amber suddenly locked up, shivering. Glancing over at Gajeel he watched his opponent laugh manically and summon black flames, blasting Gajeel a good ten feet. "How do you like the flames of a god!?" Zancrow called to Gajeel. "I've felt hotter flames from Salamander!" Gajeel called back, which turned out to be a bad idea as Zancrow went full nutcase, screaming insults and charging at Gajeel with what looked like a scythe made of flames. Gajeel brought up the Katana he had made only for it to be broken. As Zancrow brought his weapon down at him Amber fired a bullet at him. Zancrow turned and cursed at the armored girl who ignored do her previous opponent and drew her other side arm and rapidly fired at him causing him to back off just a little. The woman who Amber had fought with briefly looked down at her weapon. "Zancrow, I am going to proceed with the mission will you be fine?" "Hell yeah, go, get out of here I'm going to go crazy!" "Ok,I shall return when I have the Schnee." — And done, how's that twist huh? And who's the woman from Gaia and how does she know Genesis? Anyway more fight next chapter. It may take me a little longer than I would like because I'm really busy this weekend,sorry Anywho leave a comment/review and have a good day. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ok I realized that 2 chapters back the chapter was strange and hard to follow, so I will try to rewrite it so it makes sense. My excuse is I was tired. Sorry Anywho here we go.

—

Gajeel was in a bad mood. First, Zancrow was here for unknown reasons. Second, His sword he had made was broken. Third, there was that unknown woman who had left. Forth, the other woman was going after the other students. And finally both he and Genesis had been caught in a large explosion and throw far from Amber and Zancrow.

"Ok Gajeel focus." He said to himself trying to pinpoint Amber, for some reason he had a ill feeling about her fighting Zancrow.

Genesis stood up slowly, when he had been blew away by a sudden unknown explosion he had extended his wing and rode the blast in the direction he saw Ambers previous opponent head. He knew Gajeel would head back towards Zancrow and Amber, so for now he would chase the sunglasses woman. Stretching out his wing he took to the skies.

Zancrow stood up and spit blood from his mouth, when he tried to wipe it off his face he realized he couldn't move his arm. Looking down he saw it was out of its socket.

"Damn! What the hell was that?" He growled to himself. Looking at the gorge he was in he knew that whatever that armored person had done it was very powerful.

"I'll kill her!" He roared, popping his shoulder back into place, "I'll kill her! I'll kill her!"

As Zancrow continued his rant he never noticed a small drone hovering above him.

Amber stood, not in the physical world, but in her inner world.

"Let me out!" She called, even though she knew it was futile. "That damn fire brain. What did he do to me?" Minutes before she had been engaged in a fight with Zancrow and the Other inside her went nuts, but something felt different, there where two slightly different entity's, the Other was saying something about kinship, and deep down in her gut she felt an aggressive cocky feeling from something else, wanting to tear the man into little pieces. As she tried to fight off another attack she heard the one woman say she was going after a Schnee. In atlas one of the few people who came to visit her had been a woman by the name of Winter Schnee. Amber knew the woman had been sent by Ironwood to watch her but she didn't care, after a few tense days Winter finally relaxed around her and they had become friends, eventually bringing her younger sister, named Weiss. Weiss had a bit of an attitude problem but it really was just a cover for her own sense of insecurity. During her ride to Beacon Winter sent her a message asking her to watch out for her sister at Beacon. So when the woman said she was going after Schnee Amber let the aggressive feeling burst forth and destroyed the surrounding area. The only problem was the Other slipped through and took control of her body, shoving her into the area where she usually kept it.

"Not now," mocked the Other "It's my turn to play. Don't worry I'll give you you're body back in a bit for now I want to find my fellow kin."

"You stupid ba-" she started.

"Now now, if you behave I won't do anything to your friends, I might even help them."

"No! Stay away from them!" She said but Other had left. Looking around the area she was in she saw what looked like a hole, glancing through it she saw the outside world.

"So this is how it sees what's happening." She said, slightly impressed as the Other dispatched an Ursa Major with her suits gauntlet blades. "At least there enough Grimm to keep it occupied." She said as she tried to figure a way out.

"Have you seen the report?"

Roman jumped at the sudden appearance of Cinder, the woman whom he was 'working' for.

"What report?" He asked. Annoyed he had been interrupted.

Instead of answering Cinder simply placed her scroll on his desk. Opening it and scanning the file he left his face impassive. Then he read the mission objectives.

Hiding his surprise, fear, and anger, he turned to the woman.

"They were after the Schnee heir?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well not originally, but Adam asked us for a favor and promised one back."

"Oh."

"Does that surprise you?"

"No not really."

"Good, I'll need you to send the ransom notice to her father."

(Gulp)"Ok sounds great. Can I get back to my work?"

"Oh Roman, your such a kill joy." Cinder said walking away.

"Oh boy." Muttered Roman as he quickly composed a message to Ozpin.

Standing above the emerald forest hovered the woman who was looking for Weiss. She showed no emotion, she couldn't, not after what Cinder had done to her, glancing down at her hand she noticed her pendent, the only thing from her past she had.

("What are you doing Arron?") asked Cinder in side her head. ("Your supposed to find the Schnee girl.")

"I am,"

("Your not doing anything.") Arron felt the restraints in her mind tightening, locking her out of her body. ("Good now-")

Cinders instructions where cut off by the sudden appearance of the man in red striking at her heart. Cinder immediately took control over her body.

"Before I kill you I'd like to know your name." Genesis said flatly, he was surprised the woman had avoided his attack. He had stuck at almost supersonic speeds, and from her blind spot.

"My name is of no importance to you." She said flatly. Slowly drawing a broad katana off her back. It had a simple design, slowly curving back in a normal form with only a small flame at the core above the handle.

"What's your name?"Genesis asked again.

Instead of replying the woman struck out towards him with her sword. Instead of blocking Genesis dodged feeling something off. His suspicions where confirmed when a blast of wind shot from the tip, destroying a large group of trees behind him.

"That was interesting." He replied flatly. The woman gave no response, she just swung her sword at him. As he dodged her attack he tried to sense the woman's power, only to feel a void.

"That's not normal." He muttered aloud.

As they continued to fight Genesis knew that they were getting nowhere. Every time he struck she blocked. Every time she stuck he side stepped. As the battle continued he stated using feathers from his wing to attack as projectiles, but somehow she still was able to keep up. Grabbing his lightning materia, Genesis let lose a bolt of lightening, striking the woman. Suddenly the woman's entire body convulsed and shook, dropping from the sky.

"What the-" Genesis question was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Looking across the forest he saw the offending person, but couldn't remember the boys name, just the nickname, vomitboy. Looking back doe he saw the woman stab her sword into the ground and release an extremely large amount of energy before dropping to her knees. As he descended the woman looked at him pleadingly.

"Kill-" she gasped

"What?"

"Kill-me."

"Why?"

"Kill me before she comes back!"

"Before who comes back?" Genesis was beginning to get confused.

"The black Queen, Cin-"

But the name was cut off by another convulsion. Genesis made a motion but it went unnoticed.

"Now now Arron, no telling secrets." A different voice said. "Now good sir if you would be so kind as to die!" Lunging forward with blade drawn the woman took of Genesis head, only for the body to turn into a Grimm and dissolve.

"What!? When!?"

"During you second convulsion." Genesis said from behind. "Now I'm sorry but you have to be put down." As he stabbed his blade towards her exposed back it was hit by a projectile. Turning he saw the Crimson woman from before.

"Darling are you cheating on me?" She asked Gajeel sounding hurt as she walked over to the other woman who was still trying to gather herself.

"Rosso, I'm here." Said the woman. The name stuck a cord deep in Genesis brain but he didn't show it.

"Oh , and where is Arron?"

"Sleeping."

"Ok, mission failed by the way."

"Oh well, we'll just have to tell Adam to think of a new plan. Did you pull Zancrow out?"

"Yes, he was running on empty, I grabbed him and sent him back because he, as you said, is an important piece. Also," Turning to Genesis "The armored woman is on a rampage. You might what to stop her before she kills the dragon."

Before he could ask what she meant, she stepped forward kissed him very hard and disappeared with Arron.

"What?" He asked, about ten seconds later.

A few minutes earlier.

Gajeel followed Ambers trail trying to figure out what was going on. There where sights of a fight but no signs that Zancrow was involved. But there was a lot of destruction.

"What in the world happened?" He asked aloud.

("Looks like Amber got a bit riled up.") Kutty said.

"Yep"

As they continued forward Gajeel caught a whiff of fire.

"Kutty"

("Yup, on it") Kutty took off towards the tree tops and the source of fire.

Gajeel sniffled, it didn't smell like Zancrow but it never hurt to be careful.

("All clear.") Kutty called out, several seconds later.

Stepping into a clearing Gajeel saw a single tree on fire and evaporating forms of Grimm.

"Did you have some fun?" He asked casually.

("Yup!")

As the two examined the area Kutty noticed something strange. ("Hey Gajeel...") He started turning to Gajeel, who was crouching by a burn mark leading to the tree.

("Gajeel.") he said a little more urgently.

Gajeel still didn't respond.

("Gajeel!")

"What?"

("What's that?")

As Kutty pointed towards the tree line Gajeel narrowed his eyes, seeing what Kutty was pointing at he sighed.

"That is probably a big problem."

Suddenly a scream could be heard.

("Should we go see if she's is alright?")

"First off it's a he, that was Jaune, second yes you should go find out what's happening."

("What are you going to do?")

"I'm going to try to find Amber."

("Ok, don't die.")

"Thank."

As Kutty sped off Gajeel started towards the destruction trail. When he got to it he paused and turned, sensing something was off.

"Finally! Some fire!"

Gajeel froze, in the center of the clearing stood Zancrow who looked like he'd been hit by a train.

"I thought that thing was gonna kill me." Zancrow said to himself between mouthfuls of fire.

Gajeel snuck up behind the God slayer and placed his chain saw sword at his neck.

"Hold"

Zancrow spun around with surprise on his face. Gajeel also noticed the mans usually red eyes where bright blue.

"Umm," Zancrow started, eyeing the blade at his throat. "As much as I would enjoy a fight I'm kind of running on low power right now."

"Why are your eyes blue?" Gajeel asked.

Zancrow looked taken aback. "Umm, what?"

"Your eyes. They are normally red, what's going on?"

"I'm out of power. And my insanity mode requires a lot of energy which I can usually refill, but that woman you brought with you...she completely drained me. So now I'm running for my life."

Gajeel was about to ask more when suddenly the woman in Crimson from earlier dropped from above.

"Rosso, what are you doing here?" Zancrow asked.

"We are pulling out."

"Did Cinder say so?"

"No, but I am in charge of the mission and I can tell we will not succeed."

"Fine" Zancrow said sounding relived.

"Wait!" Gajeel said grabbing Rossos arm.

"Hands off" She said swinging her sword at his arm, only for it to stop at his arm.

"What?" Looking at his arm she saw it was covered In diamond shaped scales up to his elbow with what looked like metal fur above. "What are you?" She asked.

"I'm a nightmare." He said, as shadows slowly crept over his face.

Before anything else could happen though Amber came crashing through the trees, though it didn't seem like Amber.

"Oh crap! She found us!" Zancrow cried as Amber charged the group.

Gajeel released his grip on Rosso and slammed his fist against Ambers extended arm with a blade protruding from it.

"Amber! What's going on!?" He asked looking down at his shirt, it had a large tear in it and he would be bleeding if he hadn't activated his entire Iron dragon scales.

Rosso grabbed Zancrow and disappeared.

"Thanks" he muttered, blocking another attack from Amber.

"Alright how are we going to deal with you?"

—

And that's where I'll end it for now. Sorry for taking so long to update, life has been kicking my butt. Anyway what did you guys think of my use of Gajeels scales? Also can anyone guess who Arron is based on? It's a final fantasy character. Also I've been meaning to say this but keep forgetting, Ambers armors are based off of halo armors. (I do not own halo, to bad that would be great.)Her first was the hazop armor, and her second is EVA. However as you may have noticed there are several different things that can't be done in-game. Like the wrist blades, those are an idea I had from Starwars book as several clones had vibroblades in their fist gauntlets. Also she has two knives, not one, and she is not limited to two weapons on her person at a time. She also has the ability to store tons of other weapons in a separate dimension like Erza from Fariy tail. Anywho leave a comment/review. Tell me what you think ect,ect... I'll try and update again soon but this next week is going to be busy. Anywho have a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello and welcome back. Jut a heads up I did post the first chapter of my new story. Give it a read and leave a review thanks. Now onto the story.

—

Kutty had no clue what was going on. He had shown up and immediately had been attacked by a hammer wielding barbarian, who he quickly learned was named Nora. The man who had called her off and introduced her and himself was named Ren. They where heading towards the ruins when Nora had the great idea that she wanted to ride an Ursa...it was a bad idea. Ren had gotten so motion sick from the beasts attempts at throwing its riders Kutty grabbed him off and carried him. When they finally made it to the ruins Nora 'accidentally' killed the Ursa.

"Aww, it's broken."

("Bloody hell this girl is insane!")

"Nora...huff...don't ever do that again." Ren said in between gasps for air. But he was meet with a pink outline of his partner, the body gone.

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" The girl chanted from the ruins.

"Nora!" Ren called.

"Hehe coming Ren."

Kutty heard several others talking but he got distracted by an incoming Nevermore and Death stalker.

("Oh this just keeps getting better and better.") he grumbled, looking around he saw a total of eight people, who all started heading for the cliffs.

He sped over to the red one whom seemed to be in charge.

Reaching out he tapped her shoulder. ("Hey red, what's the plan?").

The red girl looked confused as she ran. Realizing she probably didn't understand his telepathy he went in front of her.

("Red, right here. What's the plan?")

"Umm, Yang, theirs a flying squirrel talking to me." Red said.

"Oh Ruby quit making things up." Yang said.

"But I'm-" she was cut off by Kutty slamming her in the chest out of harms way as a single feather came slamming down into the ground.

("Scatter!") he called to everyone in the immediate vicinity. Looking up he saw the offending Grimm and gulped.

("That's not good.") he said to himself as he scanned the creature. It was small, bipedal, had wings, and exerted a presence. Thinking about how Grimm don't have an aura the fact that this one could be sensed like any aura holding being he knew it could and would play with and then brutally kill the students.

"Come on guys we can take it!" Ruby called.

("No!") Kutty cried, again slamming Ruby backwards.

"Hey!" Yang called, swinging her fist at him. "No beats on my sister and gets away with it."

Kutty dodged her fist and got in her face. ("I just saved her, so back off.")

Glancing back at the Grimm, Kutty nearly had heart failure as it disappeared then reappeared right in front of him, striking out towards Yang. Without thinking Kutty slammed Yang back and summoned a large tornado that destroyed the trees, ground, even the rocks behind the creature, pushing it back. Then it did something that made everyone's blood run cold...it spoke.

"Wellll now," it started. "It'ssss beeen a long time since I last was awwake. I wonnder whattt thiss could meann."

Kutty glared at the Grimm. ("Why can I feel a presence from you?") He demanded. ("The creatures of Grimm do not have souls hence they cannot have an aura.")

"Auraa," It said as if trying out the word. "I don'tt knoow, ivve beenn asssleep a longg time."

Sniffing the creature smiled. "I'llll leavee thee childrenn alonne today. Please don'tt dieee at thhe handsss of thosse loow ranks." It said pointing at the Grimm they had been running from. Which where hanging back, as if they where afraid of the Grimm in front.

"I shalll ssee you again, farewellll." It said as it disappeared.

Kutty released the breath he had been holding and looked at the two Grimm, the Nevermore perched on a large rock with the Deathstalker beside it, neither one of them looked as if they wanted to try to attack the group of students, reaching out with his mind Kutty entered the mind of the Nevermore, shocked to find out the two Grimm where communicating in choppy telepathy.

(No go at humans.) The Nevermore seemed to say.

(Agreed) The Deathstalker replied. (That ancient one may return, no wants to have taken his prey)

(Little Green is strong to, make big hole in earth)

(Let leave.)

(Yes)

Carefully and slowly backing away the two Grimm left the vicinity.

"Huh, never seen that before." Said Pyrrha, trying to sound fine but there was a definite quake in her voice.

Ruby's eyes where wide, she was holding the feather from the small Grimm. "This is..."she started, and Kutty was worried she might have a breakdown, "totally cool!"she shrieked. Kutty sighed.

("Well let's get,-") he was cut off by a giant blast of what appeared to be shadows.

"What the hell?" Ren said voicing what was on everyone's mind.

A few minutes before.

Game cursed and spit out a tooth. Amber had gotten him hard right in the jaw, even with his Iron scales it hurt like crazy, and it didn't help that he was at an elemental disadvantage, his iron body and attacks just worked as conductors for her lightning, fortunately The Other couldn't use her long range attacks. He had figured out that Amber was not in control within the first three minutes of their scuffle, however he had another disadvantage, The Other wanted to destroy him and he didn't what to hurt Amber or damage her armor, he had a feeling it would be a lot harder to fix than Erzas.

"Where are you little Dragon?" Amber said with an echo in her voice.

The one thing dragon slayers had on the other slayers was the enhanced senses, and with his Faunus attributes, Gajeels where way beyond normal, thanks to that he had remained hidden from Other Amber and had been able to get a few good hits in until she caught up during his last attempt at subduing her.

"Come out Dragon, I'm waiting." She called,

Gajeel ignored her, he was trying to summon up a shadow ball to use as an attack, she had already blown off his IronShadow mode and he didn't want to get hit like that again, so he was trying to use shadows as a main and iron as a decoy.

("Why are you struggling?")

Gajeel cursed, he had been hearing the voice of a woman in his head for a while now but he couldn't figure out who or what she was.

"Who are you?" He muttered under his breath.

("You no me, but you don't, now is not the time for me to re introduce myself.")

"You never introduced yourself in the first place." He snapped, immediately regretting it as a fist crashed through the tree he was hiding behind.

"Found you!" OtherAmber cried gleefully, charging at him through the tree.

Gajeel dodged her blow and delivered a sharp kick to her abdomen, which sent her tumbling off to the side.

"I am so sick of this!" He said, unleashing massive amounts of energy not noticing that it was shadow.

Moving faster than OtherAmber cloud track, Gajeel slammed his fist into her helmet, no longer really caring about damage caused. He just wanted it to end. Ambers helmet cracked as she went flying backwards.

"You bast-" she started but was cut off as she saw the sight in front of her. It looked like Gajeel, but he was covered in what looked like iron, not his normal iron, but looked as if it was made of pure darkness in the shape of his iron form.

Amber felt the rise in terror the Other was feeling and she could understand, the monster standing before them was no longer human. It seamed in her eyes as if she was standing in front of a dragon.

"How the?" She started, feeling the Other unleashing tons of energy trying to protect itself when Gajeel struck. It was over before she could blink. One moment she was watching Other scan Gajeel through the visor of her helmet, the next she saw the sky through a hole in the visor.

Gajeel looked back over his shoulder at Amber, her helmets visor completely destroyed.

"How did I do that?"

("You used your on power.")

"What the hell does that mean?"

("You have been trying to use your shadow powers as if they where still from another source. Remember I said you had reached a new level and could use shadow separately.")

"...You mean..."

("Yes, congratulations, you are now officially a twin type dragon.")

"A what?"

("Good lord you are so dense. A single type dragon is what you where originally, which meant you could use one element type. Then you where a dual type, being able to use a second element in support of your main. You even managed to evolve your original powers to the next level via carbon introduction to your system. And now you are a twin type, like the one you knew as future Rouge, being able to use two different elements separately.")

Gajeel stood their in silence, absorbing this new information, until Genesis cam crashing through the tree tops.

"Gajeel! Are you ok? That crimson woman said you where about to be killed!" He said.

"I'm fine." Gajeel said in a daze.

"Are you sure? Where's Amber?"

"Yes, over there. I knocked her out." He said pointing at the armor girl.

Rushing over Genesis looked over her and pulled out his scan materia. After a few seconds he stood up.

"Yep she's out. Hey Gajeel what's up with your arm!?"

Looking down he saw a shadow slowly evaporating off his arm revealing a tattoo that looked like a black flame.

"I don't know." He replied before falling unconscious.

At Beacon.

Cid glanced up at his monitor. Something had changed, he had heard it,so what was it, scrolling down he nearly fell out of his seat. Closing his computer and locking his office door, he ran full steam ahead to Ozpins office. He had to see this new data.

—

Ok, a little cliff hanger for the future. What was the data Cid saw that got him running? Please leave your guesses in the reviews section. Now onto the part with Kutty, is what approach him and the others really a Grimm? Or is it something else? Now to Gajeels fight with The Other. (I really need a nickname for that thing, it's kind of boring to wright) what did you think. To short? Sorry. What did you think of the type thing? Ehh pretty cool huh? Let me know. Anywho leave a comment/review and have a good day.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's been awhile. I've been very busy with life. Anywho enjoy, and leave me a review on what you think.

—

Gajeel rested his head on the wall behind him. He had woken up a few hours previous inside a bull head with Genesis, Amber, Kutty, and several others.

"Stay awake sleepy." Amber said, elbowing him non to gently in the ribs.

"Thanks Erza." He muttered.

The two of them where inside Beacons auditorium listening as Ozpin introduced the new teams, however his head was pounding so his listing level was almost zero. His head did lift when he heard a name he recognized.

"Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiolong. The four of you retrieved the white knight piece, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said while jumping onto her sister.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said, continuing with his intros. "Erika Renias, Celes Chere, Shūhei Hisagi, and Oswald Lucky. The four of you retrieved the white queen piece, from this day forward you will work together as team ECHO, lead by, Erika Renais."

Gajeel looked over this last team, something about all of them felt off but he couldn't place his finger on it, instead he looked the team over. Three of them had a sword weapon, with Erika having a rapier, Celes had something close to a long sword and a second handle, kind of like Ambers, Hisagi had a katana at his waist. The most strange was Oswald, he was most clearly a Faunus with black rabbit ears, he had what looked like a paint brush and a black box. His musings where interrupted by Amber elbowing him again and heading to the stage.

"And finally our last team." Ozpin stated. "As you can see their are only two members, this is due to a slight error on my part, anyway for now Gajeel and Amber shall be working together as temporary team GAAM. They have proven that they are capable and are willing to assist other teams in missions and training."

Gajeel shot Amber a look.

"As there are no more teams to announce and no classes today please head to your assigned dorms and customize them to your hearts content, have a good day." Ozpin finished, and walked off the stage.

Gajeel walks over to Amber. "When did we agree to train people?" He asked.

"Umm-"Amber started but was cut off as Cid flew through the air.

Following his flight path Gajeel saw Celes slowly lower her fist and walk over to the man.

"Um what's the problem?" Gajeel asked stepping in front of the woman.

"Move." Was her icy command.

"How about no?"

Instead of replying the woman looked at him closely and walked away. "We are not done Cid Ferox. Not even close."

Gajeel looked at the man slowly standing back up. "What did you do?"

"It's a long story." He said, brushing the dust off of himself. "One that I don't have the time to tell."

Gajeel and Amber watched the man walk away.

"Five on ex-girlfriend." Said a woman from behind the two.

"And who are you?" Asked Gajeel.

"Names Coco, what's yours?"

"I'm Gajeel, and that's my partner Amber."

"Cute. Now what do you think?"

"I think ex is a good possibility." Amber said.

"I'm going with he betrayed her trust and drug her to a different world." Said a new voice.

Turning Gajeel saw Erika standing behind them.

"What?" Started Gajeel, but was cut off by Coco.

"Well aren't you adorable." Coco said, getting very close to the blue haired girl.

Erika blushed awkwardly. "Um-uh-um"

"Coco quit teasing the poor girl." Said another person walking up.

"Oh Fox, don't ruin my fun." Coco said with a pout.

Looking at the man Gajeel couldn't get a read on him, his body was held conservatively and his eyes were blank, literally blank, Gajeel could see no color in his eyes at all. He saw a slight shift in the mans pose and Gajeel felt as if the man was staring into his soul. He couldn't help but shiver.

"Now who's being a tease?" Coco said, putting her hand on the mans shoulder and poking him in the stomach.

"Wait what was the betrayal thing?" Gajeel asked interrupting the others.

Erika looked at him straight in the eyes. "I shouldn't be talking about this but you are clearly in the same boat," she said pointing at Gajeel, then she lowered her voice, "but no one on my team is from this world."

Coco looked at her with disbelief, Fox looked uninterested as if he had already known, Amber showed no emotion, and Gajeel felt a little less of a freak.

"Well that explains your strange auras." Fox said.

Something clicked in Gajeels mind. "Saints eyes."

Fox and Cocos demeanors changed instantly.

"How do you know that?" Fox asked, daggers in his voice.

"An old friend had the same ability, his eyes glowed green however, so it didn't click at first." Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"No one can know about this. Got it?" Coco said dangerously.

Gajeel was about to ask why when Ozpin walked up.

"Gajeel, Amber, would you come with me please?"

"Sure thing." Gajeel said. Glad to have an out from Coco and Fox.

"What's up?" He asked as they walked down the halls.

"Hmm oh! I figured you'd need an out from those two." Ozpin replied, not really interested.

"Ozpin.." Amber started. "The sa-"

Ozpin cut her off with a look. "It's not something to dwell on, the past is the past no need to drudge it back up, also don't worry about what Erika said. Celes has different reasons to hate the man." With that he walked away.

"Gajeel Redfox? We need to talk."

Suddenly Gajeel felt the ground disappear then reappear, only for the cycle to repeat itself a few more times.

As the ground returned to normal Gajeel relived himself of his lunch, breakfast, and last nights dinner.

"Holy shi...what the he..son of a...damn what was that?" He asked.

"Shunpo." Was the response.

Turning his head Gajeel saw the Hisagi guy from Erikas team.

"What do you want?...wait were the hell are we?"

Looking off in the distance Gajeel could see Beacon, and below him was a ruined city.

Hisagi dropped into a sitting position next to Gajeel and pulled a flask of some sort from his robe and took a swig then offered it to Gajeel.

"I have no clue where we are, I just figured no one could hear us out here."

Gajeel looked at the man and took the flask. Taking a swig he nearly heaved again. "Holy! How aged is that?" He asked.

"Not that old, maybe a couple of decades. I didn't label them well when I made it." Hisagi replied, taking the flask from Gajeel and talking another drink.

Gajeel sighed, he was tired and he wanted to go to his dorm to sleep. "So what did you bring me out here for?"

"No real reason."

Gajeel looked at the man curiously.

"Have you thought about the moon here much?" Hisagi asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"The moon."

"Are you broken in the head?"

"Maybe."

As the silence settled back in Gajeel felt a growing discomfort, as if something bad was about to happen.

"So-" Hisagi started but was cut off by a massive screaming noise and explosion.

"What was that?" The two men said in tandem jumping into a combat stance.

"Let's go take a look." Gajeel said.

—

At the crash.

"The hell, that hurt." A rather large person said. Standing and cracking his back he looked up.

"The hells wrong with the moon?"

Hearing a moan the man turned.

"Who's there?" He asked, reaching for his rather large knife on his right shoulder.

He was greeted by another moan, hearing the pitch of the moan he identified it as female. Searching his brain he tried to think of anyone who it could be. He quickly realized though his memory's were all jumbled. Finally he found an arm and pulled on it, awarded with another moan he dug around and eventually cleared the debris off the woman.

"Four..." The woman groaned, looking at him. "You lost your helmet.."

"No time for jokes Six. We need to find out where we are."

"You died, I saw your body."

"Oh did you now?" He asked pulling her the rest of the way out of the debris. "Did I go out in a blaze of glory?"

"Yeah." She replied with a chuckle. "You where killing elites even after you were dead."

That caused Four to laugh as he drug Six out of the crater they had made.

"Ok now, we're are we?" He asked to himself scratching his head. His memory's were already settling down allowing him to think clearly. Smiling he did a quick self check, starting with the basics.

Talking aloud he said, "Name: Emile."

—

And there you have it a new chapter and a new twist. Not much really happened in the first part of the chapter but things are turning towards the end. Yes I did make Six a female because honestly for a few future chapters it would be awkward if Six was a guy. And as a disclaimer that I will add to the discretion. I do not own Halo, Bleach, Disney, or Final fantasy. I do own ,to the extent of my knowledge, the OC character Cid ferox. Also you may have noticed that I'm not following cannon very closely. That's going to be true for most all my story's and as it progresses I'll only deviate further.

Anywho thanks for reading leave a review and pm me if you have any suggestions for villains, don't leave suggestions in reviews. It takes the surprise out of the reveals. Goodnight.


	22. Chapter 22

—

Ozpin was walking through the halls when Cid came flying around the corner and passing him. Eyeing the man, Oz took a sip of coffee as Cid slammed to a stop and spun around.

"OZPIN! Ive been looking for you everywhere!" He said.

"What's the problem?"

Taking a deep breath Cid composed himself. "There was an unannounced breach."

Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He asked taking another sip of coffee.

"Do you not understand what this could mean?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Damnit Ozpin take this seriously!"

"I am."

Cid was about to launch several more choice words when his wrist beeped.

"Is that important?" Ozpin asked, just as his scroll beeped as well. Looking at the message he raised an eyebrow.

"Oz-" Cid stated looking up from his wrist scroll.

"Interesting, it appears Mister Redfox and Mister Hisagi are heading out to the point of convergence." Ozpin said, finishing Cids thought.

"You do know they could die right?"

"It's a small possibility, but I'm not too worried, besides the two of them have enough power to take out an Atlasian battle fleet."

Cid caught something. "Too worried, so you are somewhat worried?"

Ozpin smiled. "Yes, I'm worried for the area of conflict. It's hard to cover up a power like Gajeel's."

Cid sighed and cursed. "Fine whatever."

—

Hisagi landed gently and placed Gajeel down. Gajeel had time to prepare himself so he wasn't too sick from the trip.

"What have we here?" Gajeel asked bending over to pick up a strange chunk of metal.

"I have no- Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hisagi cried as he saw Gajeel take a bite out of the metal.

"It's strange. This isn't normal metal."

"HOW ARE YOU EATING THAT?"

"Hmm, oh it's my semblance."

"That doesn't expguagh!" Hisagi started but was interrupted by a blow to the sternum.

"Hisagi!" Gajeel said, looking for the attacker.

"I'm ok." Hisagi said, shakily standing back up.

"Do you see them?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I think whatever it is, it's either really fast or its cloaked." Hisagi replied, slowly drawing his sword.

Standing up Gajeel also drew his blades, stabbing his chainsaw sword into the ground behind him and placed the katana he made in a tree off to the side.

"Hey Hisagi, how high can you jump?" Gajeel asked.

"What?"

"How high can you jump?"

"Depends on how high you need me to go."

"At least above my head."

"That's doable."

"Ok on three." Gajeel said forming multiple throwing knives in his hands.

"Ok." Hisagi replied squatting down a little.

"One...two...THREE!"

As soon as Gajeel said three he started to rotate and Hisagi jumped, while spinning the Gajeel released his blades, covering the immediate area with deadly shrapnel.

"GRAUGH!"

Turning around Gajeel saw several knives seemingly flouting. "Found it Hisagi. Hisagi?"

Making a full turn Gajeel could not see the man and he was starting to get worried. His worry was short lived as Hisagi came crashing down from above onto the point where the flouting knives were. A form appeared and grabbed Hisagi and threw him against a rock. Gajeel flinched when the rock cracked and broke, but was mildly impressed when Hisagi stood back up.

"That hurt." Hisagi muttered picking up his blade.

"Ok ugly, time to sing." Gajeel said looking at the person whom Hisagi had previously landed on, though person wasn't an accurate description, it was more monster looking, easily around nine feet tall with double knee joints on both legs, massive feet and it had four fingers on each hand, two of which looked like thumbs.

"Hmm, that is slightly disturbing." Hisagi said, swinging his blade up into position.

"You take the right I'll take the left?" Gajeel asked drawing his last blade.

"Sure."

"Ok let's rumble."

—

Amber sat alone in the dorm she and Gajeel had been assigned cleaning the barrel of her rifle when Wiess walked in.

"Hello Wiess. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm ok." The heiress replied, slightly sullen sounding.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, laying her rifle down, pointing it towards the window out of habit.

"It's just...I thought i would be assigned team leader!" Wiess said suddenly.

Amber had no clue how to deal with the situation, she had always been a subordinate, taking and executing orders.

"Wiess, I don't understand the problem." Amber stated bluntly.

Wiess looked at Amber with an indignant look. "I..." She started angrily, then caught herself, she knew it would get her nowhere if she started acting up in front of Amber.

As she was about to start again their was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Amber said.

Opening the door Cid stepped in. "My apologies for intruding."

"It's fine, what do you need Cid?" Amber asked.

"Have you seen your partner recently?" He asked.

"The way you ask leads me to believe you already know the answer." Amber said flatly.

Cid smiled. "True."

Suddenly there was a loud thump at the window, causing Wiess to reach for her rapier, Cid to reach towards a weapon hidden from view and Amber to pull the trigger on her rife. The retort was much louder inside the room leaving Wiess and Cid to cover their ears.

"DAMN! FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY, GOOD GOD AMBER! WHAT THE HELL!" Cried a voice from out side.

"Then don't crash into my window." She replied curtly, putting another round in the chamber.

Genesis head popped up into view from the window and Wiess couldn't help but snicker. His face was completely blackened, his heparin was a wreck, and his expression was priceless.

"Thank you for you concern Miss Schnee." Genesis grumbled sarcastically.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be cr-" Amber never finished her sentence as she felt a massive wave of energy.

Looking out the window everyone could see the massive green tornado off in the distance.

"I'm going to assume that that is were Gajeel is." Amber said after a moment.

"Yep." Cid replied.

—

Oswald just finished sending a message when he felt a blast of energy. Before he could type out another message his scroll rang. Making sure no one was around he answered it.

"Oswald here."

"Did you feel that?" Asked the seductive voice of his boss.

"Yes ma'am."

"We need him on our side Oswald, do what you can to become his friend, but if that fails, you must find a way to kill him."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that the call ended and Oswald smiled, he had been given a special task and he would deliver, but first he needed food and sleep.

—

Emile stopped so suddenly that Six almost plowed into him. The two had been sprinting for a while and the stop caused quite the lurch in the Spartans stomach.

"What's up four?" She asked.

"How long have we been running?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"Have we slowed to let our equipment recharge?"

Thinking for a moment Six realized what he was driving at.

"Something has altered our equipment."

~"My apologies, I should have asked first."~

The two Spartans spun around drawing their weapons, but something strange happened, instead of pulling the weapons off their backs it felt as if they just appeared suddenly out of their armor.

"Who are you?" demanded Emile, who was eyeing his shotgun which had changed noticeably.

~"Calm, I am a friend."~ said the voice as a form appeared before them.

"Can you stop speaking as a voice in my head? It's freaking me out."

"Yes" said the voice, now coming from the body and noticeably male.

"Thank you. Now who the hell are you and what did you do to our equipment?"

"Patience, Noble Four. All shall be revealed in time. For know I would like to ask if you could-" the man was interrupted by a massive green tornado suddenly appearing very close. "Well it seems some of the, uh, what did you call your foes? Elets?"

"Elites." Six interjected.

"Ah yes, elites, it seems a few where brought back with you. Would you mind hunting them down for me and bringing me the one who created that tornado?"

Without waiting for a response the mans form evaporated leaving the Spartans alone.

Six looked at Four while placing her assault rifle on her back. "Well?"

"Let's go, I need to cut something." Emile said.

Even with the helmet, on Six could tell that Emile was smiling insanely.

—

Gajeel laid on the ground looking up.

"Well that was interesting." Hisagi said leaning against a tree.

Gajeel looked at him and smirked. "Oh Yeah? Just so you know, if you go around telling people about my abilities, I'm going to have to silence you."

Hisagi laughed. "Yeah, like no one just saw your little show."

"Huh, didn't think about that."

Gajeel slowly rolled to the side as a massive body fell from the sky.

"Dang." Muttered Hisagi. "How high do you think it went?" He asked while kicking the body.

"Pretty high I'm guessing." Gajeel said standing back up, and glancing at the crater the body made from impact.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. Gajeel hadn't used his sword to fight the thing, instead he had thrown it at the beginning and started fighting hand to hand. What was strange was while Gajeels bare fists where hitting the creature it was slowly bleeding from small cuts around the impact points. Then while it was distracted Hisagi took a couple of slashes at the thing earning him a backhanded smack which sent him flying. What happened then was, to Hisagi, breathtaking. Gajeel dropped underneath the creature and released a massive blast of energy straight up in a tornado shape, easily lifting the creature up and away. Hisagi let his senses spread out seeing if there was anything else nearby and flinched. Glancing at Gajeel the man just nodded.

"Yep we've got some more company." He said.

—

Ok another chapter, sorry no real fight this time. But don't worry there will be a fight next chapter. Anyway lm still looking for suggestions for enemy's, neutrals, or allies.

Anywho have a good night.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello I'm back sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please leave a comment/review it really helps.

—

Cardin Winchester walked through the halls of Beacon with a twisted smile. He had just finished moving all the contents of a certain blondes locker into the bathroom. After which he watched as the boy tried to find all his belongings.

"You know Cardin, pranks like that will get old quickly." Muttered Sky, Cardins least favorite teammate. He had known the guy for less than a day and he already saw him as a pathetic person. His only saving grace was he knew how to fight. During the opening event in the emerald forest Cardin and his partner Russel watched as Sky fought two minor beowolves by himself and win handily. Aside from combat power the guy had his feet dug in the ground when it came to "asserting their place at the top of the food chain", saying that prestige is given from respect not force.

Sky looked at his team leader and mentally sighed. Originally he had been exited to be on a team with Cardin, who's family name was well known in the arms trade and in the slightly secluded "Knights table" a group of families and clans that promotes chivalry and honor. Unfortunately he got the bad apple of the family and it was very obvious, the boy was a bully and a racist, especially against Faunus, which angered Sky to no end. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything because, aside from name calling and general mockery, Cardin hadn't done anything that could warrant action aside from verbal reprimand. Today was no different as Cardin decided to harass Juane Arc. Sky felt sorry for the boy, but was impressed but his "oh well, and move on" attitude. His musings where cut off as he saw Dove and Russell walking up with devilish grins on their faces.

"Hey Cardin." Dove said.

"What's up?"

Holding up a slip of paper Russell's grin increased. "We got the codes for that fox faunus Gajeel.

"I think he's a wolf." Dove said. "Not that it matters."

"Anyway, we where thinking that we could do some...reorganization of the locker for him." Russell said.

"Brilliant idea Russ." Cardin said. "Lead the way."

As the foursome walked down the hall they passed Celes and Erika. Russell let out a whistle earning a cold glance from Celes and an subdued annoyed look from Erika.

"You busy later?" Cardin asked the two, while stepping in front of the girls.

"I might be." Celes said.

Sky unconsciously flinched.("Did it just get colder?")

"What about you blueberry?" Cardin asked, reaching to put his arm around Erika.

She pressed her hand ever so lightly on his elbow and pushed him away. "Yes I will be busy later."

"What about right now?"

"Take a hint buddy." Celes said taking hold of Erika's arm and pushing past Cardin and his team.

Catching eyes with Celes, Sky mouthed sorry to her. She nodded and continued.

"Humf, well ain't she just a frosty witch." Cardin said quietly yet loud enough for the girls to hear.

Erika saw her teammate flinch and hoped nothing bad would happen. She didn't know Celes very well yet but she could sense the subdued power she possessed slowly boiling.

"Well she'll warm up eventually." Russell said. "With a bod like that, the friction she'll be getting could melt a glacier."

Cardin and Dove laughed at that, but Sky quickly backed away.

"Oh boy."

At the same time Erika felt Celes stiffen then go cold. Looking at her she saw she was being held by an ice double. "What?"

Celes reacted before even thinking, she dropped a double and spun around towards the four boys. Recognizing that the blue haired one was backing away and looked genuinely ashamed of his team she ignored him. Focusing on the other three she quickly crossed the distance and released the clip that held her sheath to her belt and swung. Feeling the lack of resistance she knew that the boys had not expected the blow nor did they have proper stance to stay upright, as they started to rise the red haired one looked at her with anger.

"So you wanna play that way huh? That's fine with Ughh-"

Cardin was thrown down the hall by the blow. Looking back he saw Dove and Russell getting the same treatment. He started to get back up but was stopped. Looking him right in the eyes Celes glared him down. But it was more than just a glare through eye contact, it felt as if his entire being was being pierced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his scroll and he saw his aura level dropping. ("What the hell?") he thought. But he couldn't bring himself to look at his scroll, he just kept the eye contact with Celes, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest. Suddenly her gaze was torn away from him accompanied by a cry of surprise from the blue haired girl.

"Erika!" Celes said with the closest she could get to alarm. Turning she saw the green haired boy holding her partners hair in one hand and one of his knifes in his other hand.

"Drop your blade blonde. Otherwise blue here gets a nice pretty scar." Russell said, sounding as confident as possible while he was actually about to crap himself. He smiled and quietly sighed when the girl dropped her blade. However as the blade fell he felt the girl he was holding shift her position slightly. As the blade hit the ground he felt pain jolt into being at his abdomen, looking down he caught a glimpse of the blue girl spinning out of his grip and bring a pole around to slam into his head, knocking him out.

Erika sighed as she retracted her weapon back into it's resting position. She had been reluctant to use her spear but she had left her rapier in her room. Glancing back at her partner she watched as she retrieved her blade. Celes's facial expression didn't change once, but Erika noticed that the amount of energy she was emitting was slowly dropping. "That was interesting." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Celes glanced over at her and smiled. It was a small one, but it worked. Just then Headmaster Ozpin rounded the corner causally, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What have we here?" He asked, taking a sip from his ever present mug.

—

Emile was enjoying himself. While heading in the direction that the tornado had appeared Six and himself had been attacked by strange creatures. Now Six was patiently sitting on a rock as he ripped new arrivals apart.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a go?" He asked, dispatching another creature by ripping it in half.

"I'm fine, I'm going through all the new information that person downloaded into our helmets." Six said dismissively.

"Boring!" Emile said, unloading a shotgun round through another few creatures.

"Not really, would you like to know what the creatures you are fighting are called?"

Throwing a rock through another one Emile turned. "Sure, why not."

"Grimm."

Emile looked at Six with what could only be described as disappointedly amused, not that she could see it.

"So they're called Grimm huh? Anything in there about these powers?" He asked, demonstrating his recently discovered ability by changing the form of his magnum into a second layer of armor over his fist with a barrel poking through right above his second knuckle, firing a round into another Grimm.

"Yes but you need to read it yourself otherwise it won't make sense."

"Fine," he said with an audible frown, "Then switch places."

"Ok" Six said in resignation standing while brushing off some leaves that had fallen on her.

Settling in Emile took a minute to watch Six as she tore through Grimm. As much as she acted superior, when it came to a fight she was number one most deadly in their galaxy, right next to the big guy from blue team, and she enjoyed combat on an almost religious level. Smiling to himself he turned his attention to the intel and a surprisingly easy read.

—

Gajeel sighed and placed another knife down. He had been making them for a while using them to point out positions of the cloaked enemies. Looking up at Hisagi he nodded, signaling that all enemies had been located.

"Ready?" He asked after another minute as he sensed a creature stalking forwards very slowly and what was probably a weapon charging up.

"Ready." Hisagi said, grabbing his sword.

Standing and turning in one motion, Gajeel caught the first opponent by surprise, slamming his fist into its face he felt a crack and knew he had broken its jaw.

Hisagi used a shunpo and appeared behind the creature and drove his blade into its back. Turning he blocked the blow from another creature that had gotten over the initial surprise of their attack and was now moving to assist its comrade.

"No you don't. 'HADO NUMBER FOUR- BYAKURAI!'" Hisagi cried, firing of the attack.

Gajeel paused in his attack as he watched the pale blue lightning tear through Hisagi's opponent.

"Daaammn! What was that?" Gajeel asked, slamming the face of the first creature into the ground, feeling it go limp he looked at the others in the trees. Pointing to one he made a 'come on' gesture.

"It's called Hado. I'll explain later." Hisagi replied after blocking a strike from a new opponents strange looking sword. Ducking under another blow he brought his own weapon up underneath its arm and cleaved through it arm letting it drop. The creatures response was to bring its other hand around and swing at Hisagi, trying to knock him away but Hisagi was one step ahead.

"'HADO NUMBER ONE! SHO!'" Releasing the spell at point blank resulted in the creature getting flung away. However its flight path took it on a collision course with Gajeel. Before he could utter a warning however Gajeel turned and used his opponents own weapon to run it through.

"Shish cabob!" Gajeel said, with a slight quiver in his voice.

Looking at him more closely, Hisagi could see strange black markings slowly working their way around Gajeels body. He was about to ask him about it when Gajeel stomped his foot, completely encasing himself in iron and darkness.

"ARE YOU READY?! LETS GO!" He cried. "IRONSHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!"

Hisagi took the the skies when he realized just how big the blast zone was going to be. Looking down he couldn't help but gasp at the wide spread devastation Gajeel had inflicted upon the surrounding area.

"That's terrifying." He mumbled under his breath.

"Is there anyone else?" Gajeel asked. Looking for another opponent. "That couldn't have been all of you."

("I think you scared them away.")

"Oh it's you again." Gajeel said in irritation at the woman's voice in his head.

("Oh do you not want me? I'm so sad.") The voice replied.

"Whatever go away."

("Fine but remember when you fall asleep tonight I'll be waiting.") With that the presence faded to the back of his mind.

Suddenly he was lifted off his feet. Glancing as far back as he could manage he saw one of the creatures holding him by the neck.

"Pathetic human." It said, throwing Gajeel down it snarled. "You should be crushed under our feet." As it brought its foot down there was a loud noise, suddenly the leg was removed and all that was left was a stump. The creature didn't even have a chance to topple. A dark blur sped over Gajeel and slammed into creature. Standing and glancing over Gajeel watched his savior plunge his discarded chainsaw sword through the creatures chest.

"Hey!" He called out, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." That man said turning. Gajeel couldn't see any physical features of the man because he was wearing a cloak that covered him head to to.

"Hey I don't suppose you know where there are any ruins do you? I'm meeting my friends there."

"Like ruins of a city?" Hisagi asked, placing his sword into the ground, subtly telling the stranger he did not trust him. The man got the message.

"Easy there bud." The man said holding his hands out in full view, though the gesture was empty, he could summon his weapons and throw them at the two men in less than a second, but he decided it would be best to leave them be. "Yes. I'm looking for the ruins of an abandoned city."

"They are east of here about two miles." Hisagi said finally.

"Ok thanks." The man said waving.

"Wait!" Gajeel said. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh it's Axel. Got it memorized?"

—

And there I end it bwahhahaha. Anyway enough of that what did you think of that bit with Cardin and gang? For reasons beyond me I decided I'd make Sky a good guy. Also remember the mention about the Knights it will play an important role far later in the story. Also I'm looking for weapon ideas for Six and Four/Emile. And as a DISCLAIMER I do not own Axel. He is from kingdom hearts which it owned by Square Enix and Disney. Also next chapter will have time skip of about two weeks

Also any guesses as to who Axel is meeting? Let me know.

Ok I've never done this but it needs done. WHY DID BLEACH END LIKE THAT? Huff huff huff. Agh it been a big part of my life and now it's gone. My only hope is that they do a spin off series.

Also just as a little tidbit for those of you who read this far DC villain Zoom will be in this story. I already have his fight planed out and I'm supper stoked about it. Shout out to Lightning Dragon king Virgil for the suggestion. Anywho know that that's out of the way have a good night.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello I'm back sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please leave a comment/review it really helps.

—

Cardin Winchester walked through the halls of Beacon with a twisted smile. He had just finished moving all the contents of a certain blondes locker into the bathroom. After which he watched as the boy tried to find all his belongings.

"You know Cardin, pranks like that will get old quickly." Muttered Sky, Cardins least favorite teammate. He had known the guy for less than a day and he already saw him as a pathetic person. His only saving grace was he knew how to fight. During the opening event in the emerald forest Cardin and his partner Russel watched as Sky fought two minor beowolves by himself and win handily. Aside from combat power the guy had his feet dug in the ground when it came to "asserting their place at the top of the food chain", saying that prestige is given from respect not force.

Sky looked at his team leader and mentally sighed. Originally he had been exited to be on a team with Cardin, who's family name was well known in the arms trade and in the slightly secluded "Knights table" a group of families and clans that promotes chivalry and honor. Unfortunately he got the bad apple of the family and it was very obvious, the boy was a bully and a racist, especially against Faunus, which angered Sky to no end. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything because, aside from name calling and general mockery, Cardin hadn't done anything that could warrant action aside from verbal reprimand. Today was no different as Cardin decided to harass Juane Arc. Sky felt sorry for the boy, but was impressed but his "oh well, and move on" attitude. His musings where cut off as he saw Dove and Russell walking up with devilish grins on their faces.

"Hey Cardin." Dove said.

"What's up?"

Holding up a slip of paper Russell's grin increased. "We got the codes for that fox faunus Gajeel.

"I think he's a wolf." Dove said. "Not that it matters."

"Anyway, we where thinking that we could do some...reorganization of the locker for him." Russell said.

"Brilliant idea Russ." Cardin said. "Lead the way."

As the foursome walked down the hall they passed Celes and Erika. Russell let out a whistle earning a cold glance from Celes and an subdued annoyed look from Erika.

"You busy later?" Cardin asked the two, while stepping in front of the girls.

"I might be." Celes said.

Sky unconsciously flinched.("Did it just get colder?")

"What about you blueberry?" Cardin asked, reaching to put his arm around Erika.

She pressed her hand ever so lightly on his elbow and pushed him away. "Yes I will be busy later."

"What about right now?"

"Take a hint buddy." Celes said taking hold of Erika's arm and pushing past Cardin and his team.

Catching eyes with Celes, Sky mouthed sorry to her. She nodded and continued.

"Humf, well ain't she just a frosty witch." Cardin said quietly yet loud enough for the girls to hear.

Erika saw her teammate flinch and hoped nothing bad would happen. She didn't know Celes very well yet but she could sense the subdued power she possessed slowly boiling.

"Well she'll warm up eventually." Russell said. "With a bod like that, the friction she'll be getting could melt a glacier."

Cardin and Dove laughed at that, but Sky quickly backed away.

"Oh boy."

At the same time Erika felt Celes stiffen then go cold. Looking at her she saw she was being held by an ice double. "What?"

Celes reacted before even thinking, she dropped a double and spun around towards the four boys. Recognizing that the blue haired one was backing away and looked genuinely ashamed of his team she ignored him. Focusing on the other three she quickly crossed the distance and released the clip that held her sheath to her belt and swung. Feeling the lack of resistance she knew that the boys had not expected the blow nor did they have proper stance to stay upright, as they started to rise the red haired one looked at her with anger.

"So you wanna play that way huh? That's fine with Ughh-"

Cardin was thrown down the hall by the blow. Looking back he saw Dove and Russell getting the same treatment. He started to get back up but was stopped. Looking him right in the eyes Celes glared him down. But it was more than just a glare through eye contact, it felt as if his entire being was being pierced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his scroll and he saw his aura level dropping. ("What the hell?") he thought. But he couldn't bring himself to look at his scroll, he just kept the eye contact with Celes, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest. Suddenly her gaze was torn away from him accompanied by a cry of surprise from the blue haired girl.

"Erika!" Celes said with the closest she could get to alarm. Turning she saw the green haired boy holding her partners hair in one hand and one of his knifes in his other hand.

"Drop your blade blonde. Otherwise blue here gets a nice pretty scar." Russell said, sounding as confident as possible while he was actually about to crap himself. He smiled and quietly sighed when the girl dropped her blade. However as the blade fell he felt the girl he was holding shift her position slightly. As the blade hit the ground he felt pain jolt into being at his abdomen, looking down he caught a glimpse of the blue girl spinning out of his grip and bring a pole around to slam into his head, knocking him out.

Erika sighed as she retracted her weapon back into it's resting position. She had been reluctant to use her spear but she had left her rapier in her room. Glancing back at her partner she watched as she retrieved her blade. Celes's facial expression didn't change once, but Erika noticed that the amount of energy she was emitting was slowly dropping. "That was interesting." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Celes glanced over at her and smiled. It was a small one, but it worked. Just then Headmaster Ozpin rounded the corner causally, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What have we here?" He asked, taking a sip from his ever present mug.

—

Emile was enjoying himself. While heading in the direction that the tornado had appeared Six and himself had been attacked by strange creatures. Now Six was patiently sitting on a rock as he ripped new arrivals apart.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a go?" He asked, dispatching another creature by ripping it in half.

"I'm fine, I'm going through all the new information that person downloaded into our helmets." Six said dismissively.

"Boring!" Emile said, unloading a shotgun round through another few creatures.

"Not really, would you like to know what the creatures you are fighting are called?"

Throwing a rock through another one Emile turned. "Sure, why not."

"Grimm."

Emile looked at Six with what could only be described as disappointedly amused, not that she could see it.

"So they're called Grimm huh? Anything in there about these powers?" He asked, demonstrating his recently discovered ability by changing the form of his magnum into a second layer of armor over his fist with a barrel poking through right above his second knuckle, firing a round into another Grimm.

"Yes but you need to read it yourself otherwise it won't make sense."

"Fine," he said with an audible frown, "Then switch places."

"Ok" Six said in resignation standing while brushing off some leaves that had fallen on her.

Settling in Emile took a minute to watch Six as she tore through Grimm. As much as she acted superior, when it came to a fight she was number one most deadly in their galaxy, right next to the big guy from blue team, and she enjoyed combat on an almost religious level. Smiling to himself he turned his attention to the intel and a surprisingly easy read.

—

Gajeel sighed and placed another knife down. He had been making them for a while using them to point out positions of the cloaked enemies. Looking up at Hisagi he nodded, signaling that all enemies had been located.

"Ready?" He asked after another minute as he sensed a creature stalking forwards very slowly and what was probably a weapon charging up.

"Ready." Hisagi said, grabbing his sword.

Standing and turning in one motion, Gajeel caught the first opponent by surprise, slamming his fist into its face he felt a crack and knew he had broken its jaw.

Hisagi used a shunpo and appeared behind the creature and drove his blade into its back. Turning he blocked the blow from another creature that had gotten over the initial surprise of their attack and was now moving to assist its comrade.

"No you don't. 'HADO NUMBER FOUR- BYAKURAI!'" Hisagi cried, firing of the attack.

Gajeel paused in his attack as he watched the pale blue lightning tear through Hisagi's opponent.

"Daaammn! What was that?" Gajeel asked, slamming the face of the first creature into the ground, feeling it go limp he looked at the others in the trees. Pointing to one he made a 'come on' gesture.

"It's called Hado. I'll explain later." Hisagi replied after blocking a strike from a new opponents strange looking sword. Ducking under another blow he brought his own weapon up underneath its arm and cleaved through it arm letting it drop. The creatures response was to bring its other hand around and swing at Hisagi, trying to knock him away but Hisagi was one step ahead.

"'HADO NUMBER ONE! SHO!'" Releasing the spell at point blank resulted in the creature getting flung away. However its flight path took it on a collision course with Gajeel. Before he could utter a warning however Gajeel turned and used his opponents own weapon to run it through.

"Shish cabob!" Gajeel said, with a slight quiver in his voice.

Looking at him more closely, Hisagi could see strange black markings slowly working their way around Gajeels body. He was about to ask him about it when Gajeel stomped his foot, completely encasing himself in iron and darkness.

"ARE YOU READY?! LETS GO!" He cried. "IRONSHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!"

Hisagi took the the skies when he realized just how big the blast zone was going to be. Looking down he couldn't help but gasp at the wide spread devastation Gajeel had inflicted upon the surrounding area.

"That's terrifying." He mumbled under his breath.

"Is there anyone else?" Gajeel asked. Looking for another opponent. "That couldn't have been all of you."

("I think you scared them away.")

"Oh it's you again." Gajeel said in irritation at the woman's voice in his head.

("Oh do you not want me? I'm so sad.") The voice replied.

"Whatever go away."

("Fine but remember when you fall asleep tonight I'll be waiting.") With that the presence faded to the back of his mind.

Suddenly he was lifted off his feet. Glancing as far back as he could manage he saw one of the creatures holding him by the neck.

"Pathetic human." It said, throwing Gajeel down it snarled. "You should be crushed under our feet." As it brought its foot down there was a loud noise, suddenly the leg was removed and all that was left was a stump. The creature didn't even have a chance to topple. A dark blur sped over Gajeel and slammed into creature. Standing and glancing over Gajeel watched his savior plunge his discarded chainsaw sword through the creatures chest.

"Hey!" He called out, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." That man said turning. Gajeel couldn't see any physical features of the man because he was wearing a cloak that covered him head to to.

"Hey I don't suppose you know where there are any ruins do you? I'm meeting my friends there."

"Like ruins of a city?" Hisagi asked, placing his sword into the ground, subtly telling the stranger he did not trust him. The man got the message.

"Easy there bud." The man said holding his hands out in full view, though the gesture was empty, he could summon his weapons and throw them at the two men in less than a second, but he decided it would be best to leave them be. "Yes. I'm looking for the ruins of an abandoned city."

"They are east of here about two miles." Hisagi said finally.

"Ok thanks." The man said waving.

"Wait!" Gajeel said. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh it's Axel. Got it memorized?"

—

And there I end it bwahhahaha. Anyway enough of that what did you think of that bit with Cardin and gang? For reasons beyond me I decided I'd make Sky a good guy. Also remember the mention about the Knights it will play an important role far later in the story. Also I'm looking for weapon ideas for Six and Four/Emile. And as a DISCLAIMER I do not own Axel. He is from kingdom hearts which it owned by Square Enix and Disney. Also next chapter will have time skip of about two weeks

Also any guesses as to who Axel is meeting? Let me know.

Ok I've never done this but it needs done. WHY DID BLEACH END LIKE THAT? Huff huff huff. Agh it been a big part of my life and now it's gone. My only hope is that they do a spin off series.

Also just as a little tidbit for those of you who read this far DC villain Zoom will be in this story. I already have his fight planed out and I'm supper stoked about it. Shout out to Lightning Dragon king Virgil for the suggestion. Anywho know that that's out of the way have a good night.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi it's me. Sorry for having random updates. Thanks to all how are patient. Please let me know what you think of the fights. Enjoy.

—

Gajeel watched as once again Juane had his butt handed to him in combat class, this time by Oswald.

"He really has no idea what he's doing does he." Amber said.

"Mister Arc its been two weeks please start checking your scroll in a fight." Glynda said. "We wouldn't want you to get munched by a Grimm."

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Cardin.

Gajeel shot him a dirty look. "Hey! Keep those comments to yourself."

"You wanna start something?" Cardin asked.

"Now as I as saying would Miss Xiao Long and Mister Shuhei please come down to the floor." Glynda said, stopping the twos squabble.

"Go get em Yang!" Ruby said enthusiasticly.

Yang jumped down to the floor and stood in a ready position.

Hisagi meanwhile took his time down the stairs sighing to himself. ("Why do they do this to me?") he mentally asked. But he knew the answer, it was to reinforce restraint. Ozpin had talked to him and Gajeel about this class, the two were way over all the others level and he wanted them to help push their fellow students to grow.

"You ready hot stuff?" Yang asked as he stepped into the ring.

"Yes?"

"Match begin." Glynda said.

Yang lunged at Hisagi going through several combos, trying to connect with the man. But much to her annoyance he dodged all her blows.

"When fighting an opponent with superior speed you need to either a) corner them or b) catch them in a large radial attack." Hisagi said.

"Like this?" Yang asked flying high into the air and then slamming down causing a shock wave.

Hisagi effortlessly jumped over the wave. "Close."

A small tick mark appeared over Yangs head as she flew into another multi hit combo.

"You telegraph your moves to clearly, anyone with experience can dodge. Try to either subdue your intent or make a surprise move." Hsagi instructed, lightly pushing Yang back with his sheath, well lightly as he could, she still flew across the ring. Hisagi glanced up at the display board. Yangs aura meter read at half depleted.

("Whoops.")

Suddenly there was a flare of energy and Yang stood up.

"Thanks buddy." She said dashing towards Hisagi much faster than previously, catching him off guard and almost caught him in the chin with a fist.

"Don't over extend yourself, you'll be caught without a way to guard." He said flatly, hiding his surprise.

"Like I care, that's what my semblance is for. The more hits I take the stronger I get." Yang said.

"Even so." Hisagi said, suddenly disappearing from Yangs sight. "You must learn restraint."

Yang slumped over, her aura in critical. Hisagi caught the girl before she fell. No one knew what happened, Hisagi had disappeared then reappeared behind Yang.

"As Miss Xiao Longs aura is below the set threshold this match is over." Glynda said. "It seems we have time for another match."

Just then the door opened quietly to reveal a girl who was about to walk in until she saw there was still a class.

"My apologies." The girl said. Trying to back out of the room.

"Ah perfect, Miss Sacrlatina would you mind participating in our final match of the day?" Glynda asked. "Excellent." Ignoring the girls frantic head shaking. "Mister Redfox would you be so kind as to come on down."

Gajeel walked down to the ring and looked at the girl, she had a second year band on her arm and had rabbit ears, seeing them brought back so many memories he didn't hear Glynda start the match and didn't block the first kick. When it connected however he became fully aware of his surroundings. ("How in the world did such a small person kick so hard?") He thought as he deflected another kick using the broad side of his chainsaw sword.

"All right take this." Gajeel said, slashing viciously toward the girl with enough force to hurt but not to kill. But her reaction speed was much much higher than his. Before he even finished his swing she put another foot in his face. ("Ok how the hell does she move so fast?")

For several minutes the back and forth continued. Sparing a glance at the clock Gajeel realized that they had two minutes left in class, and he really wanted to be out in time for lunch.

"Ok." Gajeel said turning to Velvet. "You've got twenty seconds to pull out any special trick to try and beat me before I end this."

Velvet only gave him a confused look and returned to dodging his strikes. Fifteen seconds left and Gajeel swung his blade in what what's supposed to be a mid hight blow, Velvet raised her leg up to avoid the blade and then did something that surprised everyone, she brought her foot down in a hammer kick and drove his sword into the ground causing him to lose hold of the handle. As Gajeel stumbled a step Velvet reached forward and grabbed his sword and pulled it up and then brought it down in a straight over head chop.

"Crap!" Gajeel yelled, barely dodging the blow. He looked at the faunus girl as she stood there pulling the sword back for another attack. "How can you lift that?" He asked. "It's easily 250 pounds." Which was true, after he got back from his scuffle in the woods with Hisagi, he brought it back to Edger and asked if he could make it heavier. Velvet just shrugged and swung the sword again.

("Well at least she isn't as fast.") He thought to himself. Glancing at the girl as she swung again he noticed faint blue lines running up and down her arms, legs, and torso. ("Well there's her trick.") He thought.

"I applaud your efforts." He said, ducking under her blow. "But I will now finish this."

Clapping his hands together Gajeel summoned up the energy for his secret art but didn't form it using his arms as normal, instead he formed an actual handle even though it would decrease its power. Everyone in the room was shocked silent, aside from Amber and Hisagi, the latter actually having seen the true form of the attack.

"Surrender." Gajeel said darkly.

Velvet nodded her head and Gajeel released the built up energy slowly so as to not destroy the roof.

"Good call." He said, however he realized a fraction of a second to late that the match board was still up. "Son of a-" He was cut off as Velvet twirled his sword and brought it down to close for him to defend himself with his arms.

Ruby let out a loud eep when she heard the clang of the sword hit Gajeels undefended si- "Wait, clang?" She asked aloud. Looking down she saw a strange sight, the sword had hit Gajeels side, but there was no damage, even his aura hadn't decreased by much, but what was eye catching was Gajeels side had a shiny glow to it and what looked like "scales?" Blake said/asked.

Gajeel sighed. "Well now this is awkward isn't it?" He asked Velvet, who's hands were turning red from the shock of the hit.

"What is that?" Velvet asked, holding her hands up to her chest, trying to rub feeling back into her hands.

"My trick." He replied as the bell rang for end of class.

"Ok children,this battle will end in a draw, class is dismissed." Glynda said. "Gajeel wait."

"Oh boy." He muttered, picking his sword up. "Yes?"

"After school today I would suggest taking a more fashion minded friend and purchasing new attire."

"What's wrong with my current clothes?"

"...You look like a thug."

"So? What's wrong with looking like a thug?"

"They are also getting worn out." Glynda responded ignoring his question.

"Ok fine can I go to lunch now?"

"Of course, have a good day."

—

In the lunch room

Ruby sighed. She wanted to know what was with Gajeels side and why it looked like that. She also was tired of Juane denying that Cardin was bullying him.

"Well break his legs!" Nora said excitedly.

"Who's legs are we breaking?" Gajeel asked walking up to the table, holding his usual tray of, a burger well done, fries, and a small pile of scrap iron.

It had taken a little while for most people to get over his ability to eat metal. Nora had been supper excited about it and asked him to show her how to do it. It didn't go so well. She became even more excited when he told them about Natsu being able to eat fire, Laxus eating lightning, and the other slayers eating their elements. He omitted the part where he could eat darkness, he figured that might cause some to be uncomfortable.

"Cardins." Nora said, ever perky and excited.

"I'm game." Gajeel said, setting his tray down.

"I'm willing as well." Phyrra said.

"It's ok guys really." Juane said. "I mean he's not just a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone."

As if the universe wanted to prove his point there was a cry of pain from Cardin and his cronies table of choice. Gajeel twitched his ears towards the table but did not turn.

"Look they really are attached." Cardin said. Causing Gajeel to flinch, knowing that whoever it was the boy was taunting was a faunus.

"What a freak." Another voice said.

"It must be really hard being an faunus." Yang said sympathetically.

Gajeel glanced back and growled. "I'm taking your suggestion Nora." Standing up Gajeel grabbed an empty tray and walked over to Cardins table, memories of his past bubbling up to the surface, memories of when he was the bully, causing harm to those weaker than himself because he could. And those memories were ones he would rather forget forever.

Velvet was in pain and very annoyed. This stupid raciest student who had been harassing her lately was now yanking on her ears. ("Why won't they leave me alone?") she thought to herself. She really wanted to smack the boys hand away but she feared that it would only make things worse. She felt he self fall to the ground and heard someone make a very inappropriate remark. Suddenly she felt a presence in front of her and she peaked up. It was the boy she fought earlier! ("What is he doing?")

"Let her go." Growled Gajeel. Standing behind Cardin.

"And what if I say no?" The boy replied, pulling on Velvets ears again, harder this time.

Gajeel didn't respond, he just slammed the tray he had picked up into Cardin's face sending him tumbling across the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning to Velvet extending his hand. He sighed inwardly when the girl flinched away. ("Maybe I should get some non thug clothes.") he thought.

"Hey I only bite in a fight. This isn't one." He said, still holding out his hand. "Come on shorty, people are lookin."

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" Cardin roared from where he had been flung. "I'M GOING TO-"

"Your going to what?" Asked Gajeel, standing right in front of the boy holding a dirk he made in his hand. He smiled to himself as he heard several people around him gasp at his movement speed. He really liked his shadow dash.

"Children! Combat is for specified classes and designated times." Glynda said storming in. Even though she was sounding tough, she was actually quite concerned with Gajeels apparent teleportation capabilities.

"Fine." Gajeel said, retuning his knife to its hidden sheath.

Returning to his seat Gajeel glanced around for the rabbit girl, not seeing her he returned to his lunch. But the stares he was receiving from his table mates was driving him nuts. "What?!"

"You just shit-whipped a Winchester." Ren said.

"So?"

"That's one of the richest families around."

"Aanndd?"

"They will probably try to sue you for everything your worth."

"Pfft for what? Knocking around that pathetic loser? They should show me some gratitude for putting some sense into him."

"I know some good lawyers." Nora chimed in.

"Those guys are for property damage cases Nora, not assault charges." Ren said with a sigh.

"What about that one time when I-"

"Right. I forgot about that...don't talk about it."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "They can't scare me with suits. I've been in front of judges that could obliterate most of you without breaking a sweat."

"That's unsettling." Juane said.

"Not really, anyway, on to a different subject, where's a good place for clothes, according to teach mine aren't up to code."

Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded at his laxidasical attitude.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Ports class was filled with his boasting about how amazing he was, admittedly Gajeel actually listened to the fat mans tactics because surprisingly they where sound. Ooblecks class was a torrent of rapid fire talk and questions. The speed at which the information came out cased Gajeel to raise a little white flag in surrender causing giggles to ripple through the class. In Peaches class, well, the teacher wasn't there, again, so it was independent study.

'FUOMP'

Gajeel glanced up from where his head was resting on his notebook. "What?"

Looking around the classroom Gajeel tried to identify the offending student.

'FUOMP'

"What is going on?" Gajeel looked around at the other students and the only one who seemed to be reacting was Blake, who was slumped over her desk. Walking over he slid into the seat next to her.

'FUOMP'

"Do you have any ideas what's making that noise?" He asked. But he got no response from the girl. Looking down he realized she was asleep, she also was hiding one of her many romantic novels in her book. It reminded him of Levy, he realized that he was reaching to rub the back of Blakes head like he had done countless times when Levy fell asleep reading. The thought of her made him tear up a little but he forced them down.

'FUOMP'

Glancing over at the open window Gajeel noticed that the sound was coming from the courtyard.

'FUOMP'

Looking out the third story window he saw a girl standing at one end and a target at the other. As he watched the girl drew her arm back and in a blur she hurled an object at the target.

'FUOMP'

Gajeel let a small whistle of impressment.

The girl glanced up at him, and even from this distance Gajeel could se her lip curl into a smile. Scribbling something down she brought her arm back and released a projectile towards him.

Catching it Gajeel felt the warmth of the stone seep into his hand. Looking at the note he saw it had a number written on it. Looking back down his jaw dropped. The girls back armor unfurled and revealed itself to actually be a pair of crimson dragon like wings. The girl took to the sky and disappeared, leaving Gajeel stunned.

"Hey there lady killer." Yang said from behind Gajeel causing him to jump. He hadn't realized she was behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"'Xiao Long' do you think?"

"...did you just make a pun using your own name?:("

"Yup. So you like the strong ones ehy?" She said poking him in the ribs playfully. "Then it seems I might have a chance."

("Wrong. He actually likes the quit timid until pushed to a corner then turns into a dangerous foe.")

("Shut up Shadow. No one can hear you anyway.")

("Could you please call me something else. It's quite demeaning to be called what you are. Would you like it if I called iron all the time?")

("...You do realize my nickname was black steel, right?")

("...Damn")

Realizing Yang was trying to get his attention he focused back on her.

"Hey remnant to Gajeel, are you fantasizing erotic things with miss crimson wings?"

"No."

"Do you wanna add me to those fantasies?" She asked folding her arms under her chest.

Gajeel looked at her blankly. "I've had friends and enemies that would make you look as flat as your sister."

With that he headed towards the door as the bell rang.

—

Ozpins office

Ozpin was deep in thought about Juanes transcript papers. He knew the where fake, in fact he was the one who supplied the papers. However when he got them back from Juane there where slight adjustments to the forms that made them more realistic.

"The boy is surprisingly intelligent." Roman said from across the room, causing Ozpin to 'hm' in agreement.

"Soooo what did you call me in for? It's kinda rare for you to call me in on short notice. It's a good thing I have a heist planned for today and that Cinder leaves me alone when I'm brain storming."

Ozpin looked up slowly. "Roman, working with the white fang close as you are, have you heard anything about the lieutenant who disappeared?"

"You mean Adams right hand? Yeah i know one thing, never mention her around him. He tends to go on a killing spree. Well Grimm killing at least."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, where is this going Oz?"

Ozpin turned his computer monitor around. "This is the missing lieutenant. She is a student here."

Roman blinked a few times looking at the girls picture. "She's much younger than I thought."

Ozpin was about to say something when the top most window of his office opened and admitted a student.

"...Minerva. What are you doing?" Roman asked getting over his initial shock quickly.

"Hello Roman what brings you here. Actually on second thought never mind I don't care." Reaching into her pocket the girl pulled out a picture. "I want him." She said.

Ozpin looked down at the picture. "And how has Mister Redfox caught your attention?"

"He smells of dragon."

("Lord, I forgot about that.") Ozpin thought to himself.

Roman glanced around the girls back and looked at Ozpin. Knowing him as long as he had he could see the tells on his friends face and Roman knew Ozpin was stressed.

"Sooo, can I have him?"

"You can't 'have' a person, there are rules against that." Ozpin started, trying to be as diplomatic as he could, but whenever he dealt with this girl he had trouble keeping his head. "However, we can see if you can be placed on his team."

"Really?!" She asked, excitedly, well as excited as her monotone voice could manage.

("That's it, her monotone is what throws me off.") Ozpin thought. "Yes really. However it will be after the start of the second semester."

"Ok" with that Minerva turned around and flew back out the window.

Roman stared at Ozpin with what he hoped was pity.

"Don't look at me like that Roman, she's your sister."

"Adopted but that's beside the point, now what's yours?"

"You know, profiling people is a great hobby, do you have a hobby? Never mind, when one practices a hobby they get better and better-"

"Oz get to the point." Roman interrupted.

Ozpin looked at Roman with the most serious expression ever to have graced the planet, and told him his point, leaving the young man speechless.

—

Gajeel walked into his dorm room and collapsed on his bed. Hearing a consistent clicking sound he looked up. There sat Amber in a track suit on top of her armor running what most likely a diagnostics check. She had been hearing garbled bits of conversations lately and was trying to find out if someone had hacked her system.

"Find anything?" He asked.

Amber jerked and looked up. "Oh, hi Gajeel, I didn't hear you come in. No"

"I see." Rolling over Gajeel stared at the roof of the dorm and at the small FairyTail emblem he had made and stuck to the roof. "I miss them." He muttered to himself, thinking of all the brawls he was missing, all the laughter and smiles..."Wait a minute when did I get so damn sentimental?"

"You say something?"

"Nope don't worry about it."

And with that Gajeel slipped off into sleep.

—

Ok chapter done. Yay. So Any guesses to where Minerva is from. (I'll tell in next chapter but for now just know I do not own her.)

Anyway sorry again for the random updates my life is hellaciously busy and I don't have much time to write.

Anywho have a good night and leave a comment/review it means a lot and is motivating. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi there Gerik here. Sorry for my weird and slow update schedule. This chapter is the start of a new arc, kinda, um yeah anywho I let you read the story.

—

Gajeel woke up at his normal time and began his morning stretches. Unbeknownst to him the main door to the room was opened and he was being watched by several sets of ravenous eyes.

As he continued he heard a small drip noise. "Is Amber taking a shower already?" He asked to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A loud voice cried.

Spinning around he saw Wiess yelling at Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco, below the five girls was a small red puddle. She was also yelling at Ruby as well because she was playing with his swords that had been placed on a rack he had made.

"Ok, I need a reason as to why you are all here otherwise I'm chucking you out my window." Gajeel said, slipping his shirt on. "Ruby, you first."

Ruby immediately chibified and start gushing about how she wanted to try out his swords and how she wanted to modify them all. Eventually he held his hands up.

"Ok, you can stay. Good lord. Yang what brings you to my door."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I was looking for Ruby."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but recognized the potential truth to her reason.

"Ok, Blake."

"Yang asked me to help."

Gajeel left his eyebrow raised but he nodded. "Ok, Pyrrha?"

"Um, Yang came into our room looking for Ruby and I volunteered to help because no one else was awake."

"K, Velvet, Coco?"

"Um I uh um," Velvet stuttered.

"I came to check out your abbs." Coco said, unflinchingly. "Also I heard that you needed a clothing designer."

Gajeel had no response and decided to move on. "And you Wiess?"

"I woke up in a empty dorm room with no note or any indication as to were you went." The heiress said indignantly.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Amber walked out in a zombified state, wearing one of Gajeels shirts and still dripping water with her towel over her shoulder.

"Umm Amber, we have guests." Gajeel said.

Glancing over to the six girls in the doorway she shrugged. "Then invite them in." She said, digging around her dresser and retuning to the bathroom to change.

Yang grumbled to herself. "I wanna wear one of Gajeels shirts."

Blake glanced over to her partner and caught her eye.

"What? You can't say you don't."

Blake just shrugged and walked in.

As all the girls found a place to sit Gajeel walked into the kitchen and started working on his breakfast.

A few minutes later Gajeel was sitting at his workbench when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"You can look but don't touch." He said, fixing a small jewel into place on a ring.

"Ok" Was the response from behind him. "Do you sell these?"

"No." Gajeel replied pointing to a large cabinet. "I put them in there. What I'm making is not for public distribution, also they are for a project that Edger and I are working on."

"Hey Gajeel! What's this?" Ruby asked, holding up a large object.

"That is...HOLY CRAP RUBY PUT THAT DOWN GENTLY!" Gajeel commanded in terror.

"Wh-wha-what is it?" Ruby asked in a scared voice.

"It's a customized shoulder mounted rail gun designed for Ambers power suit." Gajeel said, making sure all the locks where in place.

"What's a rail gun?" Ruby asked with drool pouring out of her mouth at the mention of weapons.

"It's a gun that utilizes magnetic and kinetic energy to launch an extremely powerful bolt of metal." Amber said, now clad in a more casual armor. It still covered her neck to toe but it was a little less daunting.

"Can I shoot it?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No, it would tear your arm off if you tried. Even with my armor on I need to brace myself. Only Gajeel can fire it free handed."

Ruby and the rest of the girls in the room looked over at him, all wondering the same thing 'how?'.

"Alright, Amber what's your days plan?" Gajeel said finally, placing his project down.

She just looked at him blankly.

"Ok fine. I have to go clothes shopping otherwise Glyndas gonna be cross with me." Gajeel said as he threw his white trench coat on. (A/n the one he wears while working for the council.) And walked out of the dorm.

"Have fun." Amber said watching her partner leave with most the other girls close behind.

"I guess your not going to leave until I show you some of my equipment huh?" Amber asked looking at a chibified Ruby.

"Weeely?"

Amber made a concerned look and sweat drooped a little but nodded. "Come on let's go to the bombing range."

"There's a bombing range?" Ruby asked mystified.

—

Cinder watched as Rosso and Arron sparred while she played chess with Roman. For as such an idgit he pretended to be, he actually had a very tactically oriented mind. Making a move that she knew would place her in check very soon she directed more of her attention to her game, until she heard a clang. She raised her eyebrows as Arron flinched for no obvious reason, causing her to drop her sword. Rosso took that advantage and swung her sword down, however Arron was not out of tricks. Well tricks that Cinder knew about the girls arm lit up with aura as a small shield formed, the battle was just a trial run to see how well she could manipulate Arron in a fight while distracted. Fortunately Roman never turned down a game of chess and he was a very good opponent, thus he was a good distraction. Glancing over to her scroll as she made her move she smiled at the message she received.

"The children are coming." She said.

Roman muttered something about a divorce and made his move.

Cinder cursed as she saw she was going to lose very soon. She hid her surprise as a sudden weight appeared on her shoulders. Taking a small sniff she recognized the fragrance of roses. Softly a voice tickled her ear.

"If you move your rook here he can't move that piece without endangering himself." Rosso purred into Cinders ear.

Roman raised an eyebrow and made a sarcastic wolf whistle.

"Please don't do that Rosso." Cinder said, keeping her eyes on the board.

The woman shrugged and sauntered away.

"Want me to take Arron and Neo and leave you two alone?" Roman asked casually.

Cinder glared at him but didn't want to say anything, because sitting very closely to him was his...well Cinder didn't actually know who or what Neapolitan was to Roman, but she knew that the girl was only loyal to him.

"Silence." She muttered, looking back at the board.

As Rosso walked away she looked over at Arron's unconscious form. The girl had started to do something that would have blocked her sword, however Rosso's strike had been a faint, and instead she had stuck the girl in the head with her boot putting her where she currently lay. Shaking her head Rosso picked up Arron and headed off to put her in her room.

—

Gajeel had never really been shopping with a girl before aside from book shopping with Levy. And that was only because she needed someone to carry her books for her. But now he stood out side of a clothing store holding several bags of clothes, one for him and about twenty more for Coco. He wasn't going to complain though, she bought his clothes for him and they were not some second rate clothes, they were high end and very resistant. He was currently standing outside a dust shop that the girls where in finding all sorts of deals with Cocos and Weiss's connections. As he stood there Blake walked out and stood beside him.

"..."

"Do you want to walk over to that book store over there?" Gajeel asked breaking the silence.

Blakes eyes lit up noticeably and nodded.

Leaving the bags with a very friendly note to any would be thieves that was along the lines finding the perpetrators and removing vital organs through the nostrils.

As the two walked over to the store Gajeel realized that it was Tuscans store. Stepping inside Gajeel was greeted with the sight of the same thugs from a while ago standing over Terry who was holding onto her fathers head.

"Now Tuscan, are you going to pay up or do we need to add some more incentive?" The lead thug asked.

Terry looked up fearfully but then saw Blake and Gajeel.

"Blake!" She cried.

"Terry?" Blake responded.

Gajeel just raised an eyebrow. ("They know each other?")

The thug leader turned and saw Blake. "Ah another one to add to the...wait a minute, YOU!" The thug cried pointing at Gajeel. " your that punk who wailed on my boys a few weeks ago!"

"Pretty sure I just sent them on their way aggressively." Gajeel said sarcastically. Reaching for his weapon slowly. Suddenly her remembered that he had left them at his room. Silently cursing he stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out a ring from his project pile. Glancing over he noticed that Blake also did not have her weapon.

The leader thug stepped forward and raised his dagger. "Ok punk your really asking for it."

"Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked over at Blake. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good. If they start heading for the door use this." He said tossing her a ring with a light blue and yellow coloration to it.

"What..?" Blake was cut off as Gajeels fist flew forward and turned into an iron pole which slammed into the lead thug across the room dropping him to the ground unconscious.

Slipping into the shadows he closed the distance between himself and the rest of the thugs.

Blake blinked trying to figure out what happened. Looking behind a thug she saw the shadows rise up and reveal Gajeel with a slightly twisted smile.

"Ghihihihihi" Gajeel cackled. Slamming his now iron coated fist into one of the thugs head sending him flying towards the exit.

"Use it now Blake!" He said.

Slipping the ring on, she brought her hand back and felt a small pull on her aura reserves and flow towards the ring. Swinging her hand forward a rather large lighting bolt shot from her palm and collided with the airborne thug causing a very loud bang. The thug hit the ground twitching in agony.

"Good shot, here comes the next one!" Gajeel said. This time picking up and throwing a thug.

Blake channeled a little more aura into the ring this time and the bolt was much more sizable. The bolt hit the thug and actually pushed him back several feet.

The rest of the thugs looked unsure as of what to do.

"Here. I'm going to give you a good idea as to what will happen next time you come here." Gajeel said, raising his arm up. "Iron dragons iron sword!"

The thugs visibly wet themselves as Gajeels arm turned into a sword with multiple teeth sticking off of it.

"Spin." Gajeel muttered. Causing the teeth to spin at high speeds.

The thugs took a squishy step back, grabbed their unconscious cohorts and fled.

Gajeel pulled out his scroll and dialed up Vale PD. "Hello? VPD? Yes my name is Gajeel Redfox. I just witnessed and stopped an attempted robbery at Tuscans book trade. Uh-hu, yeah no just send an ambulance. Hm? Oh. For lighting damage."

Slipping his hand into his pocket he brought out another ring and put it on. This one a purple color.

"Actually there may be a few broken limbs." He said raising his hand. Pulling his hand back then shoving it forward he allowed the gravity dust catalyst to use some of his aura and pulse outward causing a distortion in the air and slam into the backs of the thugs forcing them to the ground.

"Well that was fun." Gajeel said, taking the ring off and putting back into his pocket and taking his bolt ring back from Blake. "How's the head Tuscan?"

"A little bruised but I'll live. How are you?"

"I'm good, tired of the idiots running around doing stupid things. How are you Terry?"

"Good, how did you do that thing with the rings?"

" I infused dust into the metal at an atomic level."

"Really?!"

"No but the technical explanation is really hard for people to understand unless they have a deep understanding of metal alchemy."

"Oh. Darn. Blake what's up?"

"Not much. I came to pick up my order."

"Oh yeah we have it in the back. I'll go get it."

The door opened and Coco, Velvet, Yang, and Weiss walked in.

"You've got quite the interesting door mat." Coco said as she walked in.

"What happened to Phyrra?" Gajeel asked.

"She said she had to go back to stop Nora's pancake massacre." Coco said.

"...I'm not even going to ask." Gajeel said shaking his head trying not to think about the possibilities.

—

"...Who wants a drink?" Yang asked after the police showed up and took the thugs away and a paramedic checked out Tuscans head.

"...Sure, why not." Gajeel muttered. "See you later Tuscan."

"See ya Gajeel, make sure you come back again you hear. And Blake I'll make sure that you get the next one in next weeks shipment."

"Thanks Tuscan." Blake said with a rare smile clutching her new book.

As the teens left the store Terry grabbed onto Gajeels arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Um, If that one traveler comes back how can I get ahold of you?"

Gajeel blinked a few times in realization that the girl was asking for his number.

"Uh, here you can call or text me, also if you guys have anymore trouble with thugs like them let me know. I can be here in about ehhhh two minutes."

"Ok thanks." Terry said. Suddenly she reached forward grabbed Gajeels head, pulled it over and kissed him on the cheek.

"WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gajeel said, turning into shadow and putting some distance between them.

Terry looked up red faced then ran into the store.

Yang walked up behind him and put an arm around him.

"So lady killer when's the honeymoon?"

Gajeel looked at Yang with a blank face... Then zapped her in the stomach with his bolt ring. "Never."

"That looked fun." Coco said sarcastically.

"Sh-shut up." Yang moaned standing back up. "Gajeel that was quite 'shocking', how could you hit a woman?"

Gajeel looked at Yang. "Really. Just for that you are paying for drinks."

"Ok, worth it."

—

As the teens got on a tram Gajeel immediately found a seat next to a trash can, earning a glance from Velvet and a questioning stare from the rest of the group.

"You'll find out." He grumbled.

As the tram started Gajeel immediately felt ill and leaned his head back and fell asleep.

(How's it going?) Shadow asked, standing in front of Gajeel in his recently found inner world, working on an art project of some sort.

"Good, I'm stuck on a train right now."

Shadow laughed a little. (Still get sick huh?)

"Yeah. What are you working on?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her sculpture she was making.

(Oh you already know.)

Looking at the piece he laughed. "Isn't this a little stalkerish?"

(Hey!) she said slapping him (I'm only an extension of your subconsciousness.)

Gajeel looked at the piece and smiled a little. It was a statue of the woman who gave him her number from the courtyard, with her wings splayed out as if she was attacking from above, created by shadow obsidian.

(Did you call her yet?)

"No"

(Coward)

"Psycho"

(Fair)

"Thanks."

(How's Kutty?)

"He still hasn't come back"

Gajeel tysked. Kutty had received a message and returned to his realm during the first week of school.

(Hmm I'm sure he'll be back.)

"Yeah"

Suddenly the world trembled.

" I guess I should get going."

(Ok see ya later.)

Gajeel sat back down and closed his eyes, returning to the wold. Opening his yes he saw and felt Yang shaking him.

"Come on Metalhead, we're here."

"Great and another one to call me that."

"?"

As the teens left the tram and followed Yang, Gajeels ears picked up music of some sort, straining his ears a little it almost sounded like-

"A NIGHT CLUB?!" Weiss shouted, causing Gajeel to flinch from the very loud and close noise.

"Yeah! It's the best one in town, aanndd, I get free drinks." Yang said excitedly.

As the snow queen continued her rant Gajeel looked at the building, closely looking at it he could see multiple snipers hidden and at the door where several armed bouncers, a few where wearing black suits, red sunglasses, and black fedoras. While the others where wearing riot gear.

"Um Yang, is that normal?" Gajeel asked.

"Um...nope."

Walking straight up to the bouncers the one in suits stiffened and the others clutched their weapons tighter.

"Hey boys! What's up?" Yang asked.

"Do you have an invitation?" Asked riot bouncer No.1

"Nope. But I'm a goooood friend of the owner. Ask these guys."

There was a minute of silence as No.1 listened to someone over an earpiece and Gajeel started getting nervous.

"Alright you can go in."

"Thanks! Come on guys, let's do this thing."

As the girls followed Yang, Gajeel held back at the door. Noticing the slight judgmental look from the suit he walked over to the riot gear guy.

"What's going on in there?" He asked pointing at the door.

The man stiffened but answered politely. "There is a committee meeting going on."

"A what?"

"Basically it's a group of high ranking officials, Hunters and civilian, and they discuss how to deal with current problems, the main topic tonight is the white fang." The man said, with the last bit a little depressed sounding.

"White fang? What's that?"

The guards all gasped and took a half step back.

"How do you not know about the white fang?" Riot gear No.1 asked.

"Um...it's complicated." Gajeel said, figuring that it would not be a good idea to tell everybody he met he was from a different world.

"Well the White fang is a group of radical Faunus who want to destroy the current social system," The man paused and lowered his voice a little, "Honestly I can kinda understand them, Faunas as you know are seen by a lot of people as inferior, so the White fang is coming from but the way they operate is in acceptable."

Gajeel nodded. "I see, thank you for letting me know." ("Great there are dark guilds in this world to.")

With that he stepped inside the club and was immediately bombarded with the smell of alcohol.

(This will be fun.) Shadow said.

Gajeel just grunted heading towards Yang at the bar.

—

Hisagi looked up from his spot on the schools front lawn to watch as Ruby and Amber have another race. He shook his head and plugged his ears as Ambers discharge caused a sonic boom, earning her dirty looks from other students.

The two had returned earlier from what had been dubbed 'the bombing range'. Ruby had been more excited than normal, which was saying something, and Amber looked as if she enjoyed the company but was afraid of something. After a while the two started running back and forth in a small friendly challenge which turned into a full blow battle of speed. Ruby had been pushing her semblance of speed to the max and Amber had discovered how to turn herself into a lightning bolt.

Walking over to the two he had to stifle a laugh as the two collided in air sending them opposite directions.

Ruby jumped up immediately. "That was fun! Let's do that again!"

Amber just shook her head at the Reapers enthusiasm. Seeing Hisagi she smiled and stood up.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Fine, can't complain about much, aside from the build up of static electricity in the air."

Ambers eyes widened comically at the realization that the air had been charged, then she burst out laughing as she saw Nora shock Ren completely out of his bench. As the girl giggled Ren stood up and brushed himself off.

"Nora, I'm trying to read." He said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Come on Renny, you have to admit it was 'shockingly' fun."

"Ugh."

Hisagi laughed some more until he saw Ozpin, Glynda, Cid, and another man he did not recognize, Ruby, however did recognize him and charged him.

"UNCLE CROW!" She cried. "It's so good to see you. When did you get here? How long are you staying? Did you bring me cookies? Did you miss me?"

"This morning, a few days, no, and nope." Was the humorous reply. "How ya doing Amber? Gajeel being a good boy?"

"I'm fine, he's been normal, and no I haven't had an attack in the last week." She replied, cutting off his next question.

Cid's scroll buzzed. "Umm, Ozpin, we might have a problem."

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed into his coffee.

"What's wrong mister Ferrox?" Glynda asked.

Holding up his scroll, Cid showed all present a picture with the message, Is this yours?, the picture was of Gajeel at a bar clearly buzzed.

Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "Interesting."

—

Ok. Sorry again about that wait and sorry for that weak chapter ending. Iv been super busy and I'm running out of ideas for the current story arc. If any would like to help let me know. Also, I'm looking for OC teams for the vytal festival arc. Anywho thank you everyone who have put up with my weird update schedule, thanks. Please leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

—

Gajeel glanced up from the bar he was currently laying his head on he growled.

(What is that hellaciously assinying noise?)

Lifting his head up all the way he saw Yang and Coco out on a dance floor getting really close to some random dudes. Glancing over he saw Blake reading a book and Weiss drinking something more kid friendly.

"You sure can drink there boy." Said a man's voice from behind the bar.

Looking up Gajeel saw a largely built man whose name was Junior.

"Hi man. Wait why do I know your name?"

"Because Iv been telling you it for the last hour."

Gajeel jolted straight up. "How long have I been here?"

Junior glanced down at his watch. "About two and a half hours."

"Great...hey where's Velvet?"

"Who?"

"Rabbit Faunas that came in with us. Tall, brunette, shy."

"Ah yes, I think she headed to the ladies room."

"Thanks."

Gajeel resumed his scanning of the crowed in a board mannerism, however he was specifically looking for trouble. He knew it was close, he could practically taste it.

Coco walked over and sat down while raising an index finger for a drink. "You're making the same face as my old man." She said with a fake pout.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep he's right over there." Coco said pointing.

Following her finger he caught sight of a man who clearly resembled the girl, sitting at the head of the special booth for the committee meeting.

"Oh"

"Yep"

Continuing his scan, Gajeel noticed a group of faunas slowly gathering near the exit.

"Damn" he sighed.

"Main door?" Coco said, taking a sip of her drink that Junior placed down.

"Yep." Gajeel grunted.

"Are you going to be ok? You are visibly drunk." Coco asked.

Standing up Gajeel summoned up his aura and burned the alcohol out of his system.

"I'll be ok."

(Are you sure?)

(Yes)

"Coco, go tell your old man that hells about to break lose.

—

Blake looked up as Gjaeel walked towards her with a drunk shuffle.

"Yes?"

Sitting down he immediately lost the hazy look and looked around the room.

"We're about to have some fighting, are you familiar with the white fang?" Gajeel asked.

Blake flinched unconsciously, twitching her ears.

"Answers that." Gajeel dead panned. "Recognize any of those fools?"

"Well that tall one over there was in charge of the heavy lifting, and unfortunately he also has a very good head on his shoulders so he never is under prepared. Also his semblance revolves around strength and memorization."

"...great. Any weakness?" Gajeel asked.

"His weapon tends to over heat and he can get a little pumped up when faced with a powerful opponent. And he has terrible night vision for a Faunas."

(We can use that) Shadow said.

"Yes, hey what about the hooded ones in the rafters? Know anything about them?"

"What?"

Gajeel took a sip of his drink then set it down in front of Blake, allowing her to use the reflection to see three figures squatting on the roof rafters.

"No way!" Blake gasped.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"They are part of an elite group know only as 'the assassins'. But they only ever work in groups of two, the mentor, and the apprentice."

(A/N hehe some Star Wars reference for ya! (: )

"Great, anyone else seem familiar?"

"No."

"Good, tell me more about our friends up stairs."

"There's not much to tell, the always succeed."

"Fun, well there's a first time for everything."

Standing up Gajeel continued his drunk facade and staggered over to Yang who was trying to get Wiess out onto the floor.

"Come on Ice Queen! Dance with me!" Yang said.

"No! This isn't even dance music!" Wiess said, stamping her foot. "Gajeel help me!"

"I'll dance with up you Yang." Gajeel said with a smile.

"Wait are you drunk?" Wiess asked incredulously.

Deciding to ignore her Gajeel walked out onto the floor with Yang.

"You need to get Wiess, Blake, and Coco out of here." He said quietly into her ear as they crossed the floor. "Where's an emergency exit?"

"Wait why do we need to go?" Yang asked.

"Don't question, just leave."

"Fine, you owe me another night."

"Deal."

Walking away from the blonde Gajeel had the feeling he was forgetting something. As he got closer to his destination he noticed some glances his direction. About halfway to the white fang members his gut dropped, they were putting on Grimm masks. Quickly composing a message to Amber, Gajeel moved forward trying to at less slow the pending attack, summoning up his dragon scales just barely visible.

The leader stood up on a table and pulled out a massive gun and fired it into the roof.

"Attention! All Faunas who would like to leave, leave now. Everyone else, come join me on the floor, oh and if anyone who isn't a Faunas try's to leave...BOOM! A big bomb goes off!" The leader cackled, looking down he saw Gajeel heading towards him. "Ohhohoho. We've got ourselves a hero, boys show the man what happens when Heros try to rise."

Fang members meet Gajeel at the edge of the floor and the closest ones were immediately dropped by shadow lances.

Gajeel rose from his kneeled position and continued his advance. Dropping another three fangs he half stepped backwards to avoid a sword from a big wall of a man, then grabbed the blade as it went back up and came back down almost instantly on his head.

"Hi, that's a nice sword you got there." Gajeel grunted. "It would be a shame...if someone took a bite out of it!"

"What? WHAT!" The man was horrified and scared as the boy in front of him took a large bite out of his sword, which had been forged with some of the strongest steel and could withstand a blow from a train. Yet here he stood holding his blade with a massive bite mark in it. "MONSTER!"

"Says the terrorist." Gajeel said, slamming his fist into the man's head.

"You're next." Gajeel said pointing at the leader.

"No, I think you're next."

Gajeel tilted his head about to launch a retort when suddenly he felt a blade bounce of his scales and a weight dropped down onto his back, dropping him on the floor.

"Ouch, who?" Gajeel grumbled turning his head.

"My apologies but you must be eliminated, there is to much at stake." Said a hooded man, sitting on his shoulder.

"Like hell I'm dying again." Gajeel said reaching back and grabbing the man's arm and throwing him off.

"Uff," The man grunted as he bounced off the floor. "You should be dead." He said mater of factly.

"Well I'm not." Gajeel said, slowly letting his scales cover his body.

"Fascinating. I've never seen or heard about such a semblance." The man said.

"Probably not, It's a little special."

"No matter, I have never faced a target I couldn't kill." The man said.

Reaching back he brought out an axe and swung it. Gajeel caught the blade on his arm and swung a fist. The man caught it and pulled Gajeel in and kneed him in the stomach, forcing out his breath. As Gajeel tried to regain his breath the man pressed forward and tried stabbing him again, this time in the throat. Gajeel bent backwards, falling on his back, he drew his legs up and planted them in his opponent's chest, pushing him up off the ground. Jumping back to his feet, he grabbed a chair and threw it at the man. The man twisted in mid air, avoiding the projectile and threw several knives back. Gajeel caught three of them and threw them back. Two flew past but one caught the man in the shoulder.

"Good throw." The man said, grunting as he pulled the blade out. "Now show me some more of those shadow things."

Gajeel nodded his head in compliance and thrust his hand forward. Five shadow lances sprung forward towards the man, aiming for his vitals. However the man spun around and brandished his sword, blocking all the shadows.

"Not bad old man!" Gajeel taunted.

"Thankyo-HEY! I'M ONLY 30!"

Gajeel ignored the man and ran past him, heading for the group leader. Getting up to his level he swung a fist and was greeted with the blade of a massive cleaver. Dropping to his side he just narrowly missed getting hit in the face.

"Ugh! This is such a PAIN!" Gajeel roared, spinning around he punched the assassin in the face as he tried to, once again, sneak up on him. Using a shadow hand he grabbed the man and pulled him into a painful head butt. Noting the shimmer that indicated a weakening aura, Gajeel jumped up and slammed his fist down at the man, only for his fist to be redirected into the floor. Glancing over he saw the younger 'assassin' pulling back a short blade.

"Great. JUNIOR! KILL THE LIGHTS!" Gajeel called out, deciding to finish this before he was hit with something that could hurt him.

As soon as the lights went dark Gajeel knew the Assassins had been trained in dark conditions, but were not Faunas. Lunging for the older man Gajeel brought his hand back covering it in shadow. He wanted to knock the man out not kill him but just as he was about to connect he felt a chill.

(GAJEEL ROLL!) shadow screamed.

Gajeel cut of his attack and jumped to the side almost completely dodging the attack, almost. He screamed in pain as a blade pierced through his scales and bit into his ribs. Rolling over he looked up and saw the smaller assassin standing with their eyes closed and a small red blade extending from their wrist.

"I told you, I've never had a target I couldn't kill." Turning to the other one he lowered his tone so no one else could hear. "As soon as you can, get out of here. I'm going to take out the leader so we can be free of this mess."

"But teacher...the collar." The smaller one whispered, in a higher voice, belonging to a girl. "They will kill us."

The man was about to respond when Gajeel stood up holding the seat of what was one a chair. "So that's what was at stake. You guys have some sort of restraint forcing you to do this at risk of the other if you refuse, sigh, I'm going to kill the leader now stay back."

"Wait why help us?" The man asked.

"Personal reasons. Now pretend to be knocked out." Gajeel responded, slowly turning to face the leader, who was casually leaning against his blade and on his scroll making a call.

"Alright I set it off, no one lives." The man said as he finished his call. Looking up he squinted when the lights suddenly came back on. "Well it appears the un-failable assassins failed. Oh well that means I get to deal with you."

Gajeel smiled smugly as he heard a familiar noise. "No, actually you get to deal with her."

As he pointed up the roof exploded in glass, metal, and other debris as a large form dropped covered in lighting.

"Aw hell I missed." Amber muttered as she pulled herself out on the crater she had made. "Gajeel, you didn't tell me that there were bombs."

"Sorry, but I saved you some." Gajeel retorted walking over to the closest bomb.

"Fair enough. So I get all of them?"

"Yup"

"Sweet."

The leader sweat dropped a little, but then he saw his way out, a white head of hair just off to the side. Jumping over he grabbed the owner and put her in a head lock holding a knife to their throat.

"Back off or the heiress dies!" He said calmly.

Yang, Blake, and Coco's eyes all widened as the man slowly drug a struggling Wiess to the door.

Amber twitched a little at this. "Sorry Gajeel, I was going to bring him in but he just signed his own death warrant."

Gajeel nodded. He understood Ambers devotion to the Schnee girl from what she had told him about her personal life, and her promise to the girls older sister to keep her safe no matter what. He quickly crossed the room and cast a shadow over the other girls.

"Sorry but I don't think you want to see this side of Amber."

Amber continued to twitch as she looked Wiess in the eyes. "Close your eyes Wiess, as Gajeel said, you don't want to see this part of me."

Wiess nodded and clamped her eyes shut.

The fang leader was annoyed at this point and pressed his blade a little tighter. "I mean it, let us walk out of hear or the Schnee gets it."

(A/N slightly gory coming up. If you don't want to read just skip to the next A/N thank you)

Ambers helmet came up over her head and locked into place, however this one looked like an old death knights helm and her armor took a similar appearance.

"Repent! For you will now cross deaths door." Amber said in a dark echoey voice.

Raising her hands up, she held one of the hilts she usually kept with her and pulled it back parallel to her eyes in a traditional combat stance.

Gajeel couldn't even see her move, one second she was there, the next she was standing in front of the fang leader with her blade extended, in a black purple glow in the shape of a long sword, straight through the man's chest, probably piercing his heart if not lungs as well. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the smell of burning flesh as the lighting blade continued to damage the body with small arcs of electricity coming off the blade. The man slowly fell back as the life left his eyes, causing the sword to glow a little more before Amber flicked it out through his side, removing his arm in the process, and grabbed Wiess and pulled her into her chest plate before deactivating the blade.

(A/N ok that's it. My first and hopefully last gory scene...who am I kidding, it's going to be awful during the breach arc and tower fall. Recap, Amber killed the fang dude quickly.)

"Keep your eyes closed just a little longer Wiess." Amber commanded softly, deactivating her armor and letting fall away leaving her in her casual armor.

Gajeel turned towards the girls he was currently covering and walked them to a private booth were they couldn't see what happened.

After leaving them there and Amber brought Wiess in they left to go clean up. At this point the remaining fang members had wisely decided to leave. As the entered Coco's dad came down from were he and the others had been held.

"Well as police chief and eyewitness I can say you were justified in killing the man." Mr, Adel said slowly. "However," he started again with steel and venom in his voice. "Don't you ever do that in front of my child again. If you must kill someone I don't want you scarring the children. I'm not arresting you because Ozpin and Ironwood showed me both of your files, however I'm arresting the two assassins."

"Go for it." Gajeel said, walking over to the two who were getting up and glancing towards them.

"Wait! Please, don't arrest the girl. I'll admit to every single kill I've ever completed as long as you let her be free." The man said, standing in front of his apprentice.

"That's not my call." Mr, Adel replied calmly.

Gajeel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well we could ask Ozpin-"

"Ask me what Gajeel?" Ozpin said suddenly.

"Oh, if the young assassin could have a pass on jail time in exchange for her teachers surrender." Gajeel replied calmly, he had actually caught the sent of the man a while ago but just rolled with it.

"A fascinating proposal." Ozpin said. "How about this though, Mister Break comes with me to my school and works passing on his knowledge, and his apprentice enrolls.I'm sure you've killed Grimm before, yes?"

Break opened and closed his mouth. "How do you know my name?" He finally worked out.

"Ohhoho, I assure you I know a great many things, including information about your lost one." Ozpin replied with a smile.

Gajeel raised his brow and was about to say something when a door opened and Velvet walked out of the restroom and into the main dace floor were most the carnage lay. To Gajeels surprise, the girl didn't even flinch when she saw the bodies or the blood. Instead she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures.

Everyone stared in silence as she pulled out small measuring sticks and took pictures with the reference sticks next to a variety of things. When sh finished she put her camera into its box an printed out the pictures and handed them to Mr, Adel.

"Here you go sir. All documented and in order." Velvet said calmly.

"Thank you."

"WAIT HOLD UP! How come your so calm?" Gajeel demanded.

"Oh for my part time job I document crime scenes and file photos for cases. From experience I can tell you a person of Ambers hight used a highly advanced dust blade to stab the man while he was holding someone in a choke hold." Velvet replied. Noticing the weird looks however she felt something was off. "What?"

—

So that be it, there was a fight there was a death and there was some character introduction, next chapter will be about the students going through counseling, because well obviously you don't hear someone get cut down and not have negative side effects, anyway any comments concerns or questions, review or pm me. I ll respond next chapter unless its urgent then I'll respond asap. Now on to the new episode of RWBY, if you haven't seen it, that sucks. I won't spoil it just know it's got it's good parts. Though I will say the spring hunter makes me think of orochimaru from Naruto and mustache guy makes me think of the explosion guy from Disneys Atlantis.

Now for reviews...there are none, dang oh well. Do me a favor and go and read Jäger, and leave reviews, I lives off them. Good night:)


	28. Chapter 28

Ugh. I hate this chapter sorry. It's not very good in my opinion, just let me know what you think.

—

Yang shifted uncomfortably as she sat in an office. She was waiting for Dr, something or other to arrive. She, Blake, Weiss, and Coco had all been assigned to several sessions of counseling and she was first.

Minutes passed and Yang started to get angry as she sat there doing nothing, just as she was about to leave out of annoyance, something jabbed her in the ribs

"OW! Who are you!?" Yang demanded, glaring at the one who poked her.

"Hehe. Your reaction is so you!" The person said stepping forward. Woman, tall, white hair with a purple streak through the middle that was in a bob cut, purple eyes and big glasses, with a long scar running down her chin and neck. "I'm Doctor Gray! And you can call me Dr, Gray! Or Doc! Or Gray!

Yang sweat dropped at this woman's antics. "Umm"

"So tell me, what did you hear?" Dr, Gray asked.

"What did I hear?" Yang was thoroughly confused.

"Yes, last night when Amber killed that man. What did you hear?"

Yang paused, she hadn't really heard anything aside from Gajeels breath and her own hear beat. She knew Amber had killed that man, but she hadn't put much thought to it because she hadn't seen anything.

"I didn't hear anything." She finally said.

"Anything?" Gray pressed.

"Well, I heard Gajeels breathing."

"Is that it?" Dr, Gray asked, sounding very disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, well this is only the first session, you can leave if you don't have anything else you want to talk about."

Yang was about to get up when she had a nagging feeling.

"Hey Doc, is it...normal to not really care?"

"...elaborate." Gray said.

"I mean...I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything, all I really know is that the guy was going to hurt Weiss and Amber didn't let him."

"Here's my question, do you think Amber was in the right?"

"What?"

"Well for Amber, who was a combat operative for years before Beacon, killing someone is part of the job, it's messy and sometimes uncomfortable, but she did it. Now what if you were in her position, but without her background what would you have done?"

Yang thought for a moment, there was nothing she probably could have done but she doubted she would would have killed someone. "I don't know."

"That's fine, but again, do you agree with Ambers actions?"

"I don't know. I mean, I just assumed that it wasn't Amber but other."

Gray looked up quizzically. "Other?"

"Yeah, you know, her 'other' personality. It's not my place to talk about it if you don't know. I only know because she told me."

Gray nodded and scribbled down some notes. "I wasn't aware of this." She finally said.

"Didn't you read our files?"

"Yes, so I know about you personal problems with maternal figures."

"Oh ok. Um so I'm going to leave now. Because I'm really tired and I need a nap." Yang said, suddenly wanting to be out of there.

Gray tilted her head, picking up on the girls sudden mood change but didn't press. "Ok, if you need another session before your next assigned one don't hesitate to call me." She said holding out a small card with her office number than her personal number scribbled on the back.

"Ok Doc, thanks."

Shaking the young boxers hand and watching the door close behind her, Gray looked out her window at a raven sitting there. "Well I don't know if she hates you, but if she does that would be preferable to you."

The bird just tilted its head a little and ruffled it feathers. Another bird flew over, a crow, and started staring at the raven as if surprised it was there. Gray laughed as the two squabbled loudly.

"You know I do have more patients today, so you'll have to be silent, they are all Yangs friends."

The birds went silent and stared at her.

"Ok! Next!"

—

When she was told she would have to see someone about last nights affairs, Blake decided she would just ease through it, but now, two hours later from starting she had basically told her entire life story without reservation.

Gray lifted her eyes from her pad and looked at the young faunas. "I hadn't pegged you as the talkative type!"

Blake blinked blankly. "Yeah, me neither."

"So now, to sign off I have one more question, do you hold negative emotions towards Amber for killing the fang member?"

Blake sighed, she didn't know, she was mortified that Amber would coldly kill someone, but then she couldn't judge her, after all she had done some terrible things as a member of the fang. She also had to remember that the lieutenant was know for gross acts of violence and destruction.

"I don't think I do." She finally said.

"Hmm, well think about it and come talk to me when you do. Ok?"

"Ok, and Doc...please don't tell anyone what I told you today."

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I do have to tell Ozpin something."

Blake nodded slowly. "Ok."

With that the girl left, leaving Gray unexpectedly tired. Turning she looked at the crow that had stayed. "Well?"

'Caw!'

"You're not helping."

Turning, Gray saw Coco walking in.

"Hello miss Adele! How are you today?"

Coco looked up at the woman and sighed. "I'm fine can we get this over with, I don't like it here."

Gray tilted her head then nodded. "Of course, one question, how do you feel about how Amber handled the situation last night?"

Coco nodded. "She acted like she was trained, with action and force. I know she's from Atlas so lethal force is not a foreign concept for her. Especially if what Gajeel said is true."

"And what did Gajeel say?"

"Stuff about her training, always being in non friendly combat zones and the like."

Gray nodded and jotted down some notes. "Ok, do you think she was right? Or do you think she overreacted?"

"I think that in the spur of the moment and one of your friends is in danger there is no such thing as overreacting." Coco said defensively.

"I see...well if that's all I'll see you at the next session!"

Coco groaned. "Fine"

"Bye!"

Grays smile fell as the girl left. "That girl has some hidden issues."

Hearing a thunk Gray knew her guest had finally decided to add to the conversation.

"I'm more worried about what could happen if Amber goes off when there is no opposition to attack." Qrow said standing behind the doctor, pushing several pressure points in her back.

"If someone saw, oh, the rumors would fly!" Gray said, enjoying her temporary relive from her job.

"I'll just tell them I'm being paid."

"Jerk."

"Meh. Who do you have left?"

"Weiss, and Gajeel. Any thoughts?"

"Nope. Have fun, I'm going to go talk to Oz while you talk with heiress, I'll come back for Gajeel."

"Ok"

Just as Qrow left he pushed the last pressure point, leaving Gray to slump forward from the feeling. "I always get a kick out of that." He said before jumping out the window.

—

Weiss walked into the room and was immediately slammed with the smell of burning. Looking around she saw the counselor she was supposed to talk with slowly emitting smoke from her ear, and a line of saliva from her mouth.

"Doctor Gray?"

Gray waved one of her hands.

"Do you need help?"

More hand motions.

"Um?" Weiss was getting worried, she had seen this type of behavior before, Winter had a meeting with a particular huntsman and had a disagreement with him, who later returned the favor by making her sister a drooling mess. "Sorry Doc."

'WHAM!'

Wiess smacked the doctor as hard as she could, sending the woman to the floor.

"Oh! Hello Weiss! How are you?" Gray asked from her sprawled position on the floor.

"I'm fine, I think. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just slipped something."

"Ok?"

"Don't worry! Now let's talk about you." Gray said getting back up into her chair.

Weiss nodded slowly while seat dropping.

"So I understand this has happened before?" Gray said, holding up a file.

Wiess flinched. "Where did you get that?"

Gray set the file down. "I ask the questions sweetie, now answer, and if your good this file will disappear."

"Yes this has happened before." Wiess said after a few minutes of silence. "I was going to my uncles place and my convoy was ambushed by the white fang."

Gray nodded, motioning for the girl to continue.

"We were outnumbered and my guards were quickly killed. I thought it was the end of me as they talked among themselves on how they would kill me. Fortunately a suppression force was was doing an emergency return from a failed mission and literally ran into the fang group. The fang members had numbers, but the suppression force had skill and an armored truck. Most the fang members were killed with only one injured suppressor. As luck would have it though, the specialist In charge was Winter my older sister. The leader of the fang group recognized her and immediately tried to use me as a bargaining chip. And that is when I first me Amber."

Wiess took a slightly shuddered breath and continued. "She had just been infected with what is now called 'other' and had been in the truck when she heard the fighting, mistaking me for Winter, Amber immediately turned to aggressive measures, I'm not sure why but Amber has always been protective of Winter, not in the way our father is, but like a bodyguard, anyway, because she thought I was my sister, like I said, she went on the offensive, which let 'other' take over."

Gray saw the shuddering in the young girls shoulders but didn't say anything.

Weiss took another breath and continued. "Amber tore through the fang member like a razor through wet paper." Wiess shuddered at the memory that was slowly resurfacing.

Gray reached out and held the girls hand. "Shh, say no more, I can watch the rest with my semblance, and if you want reseal it. I only need you permission."

Wiess nodded and Grey entered her memories, watching as a possessed Amber killed, no, slaughtered fang members on a bloodlusting rampage. Eventually Winter calmed the warrior down and sealed off the memory from Wiess, having the key be a repeat of what happened.

"Hmm, never thought I'd see the day, I should smack James for that little bit of painfully obvious." Gray muttered as she sealed of the horrific memory of burning flesh and shock induced screaming. This time using a complete seal, Winter may have 'that' but Gray was the worlds best at neuron manipulation.

"Alright Wiess, you can go if you want. Do me a favor and send Gajeel in please."

Wiess nodded and left, closing the door behind her. There was a tap at the window and Gray let Qrow in.

"Well?" The Reaper asked.

"I need you to find out why Amber is so protective of the Schnee girls, is there any way you could talk to Winter without making her mad?"

Qrow scratched his chin a little. "Maybe, if I bring her expensive flowers and a good report on her little sister."

"Please do that."

There was a knock at the door, not to friendly sounding.

"I'm gonna sit in on this one." Qrow said. Sitting in his chair off to the side.

"Come in!" Gray said.

Gajeel walked in, Gray raised an eyebrow. His picture shows a dirty ruff and tumbled thug. What walked in was none of that. He had on a white trench coat resting on his shoulders, which he took off and placed on his chair. A olive green tee shirt that hung just loose enough to allow full movement. Black cargo pants with matching belt that had a strange buckle that looked home made but still professional. And black armored combat boots. As he sat, Gray noticed a tattoo on his shoulder that matched his buckle, as well as a slightly concealed tattoo on his arm were he also had fingerless armored gloves that went half way up his arm. His hair was also held back with a solid gray bandana.

(A/N sorry he had a new look and I forget to put it in last chapter. Basically he looks like he did in the grand magic games, just with a some differences. Also in case you didn't know I like the trench coat. Anywho on with the show.)

"Good day Gajeel, can I call you Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"Of course whatever you want Doc." Gajeel said.

"Ok so let's get down to the-yes?" Gray stooped mid sentence as Gajeel held up his hand.

"You want to know if I have some sort of ptsd yes?"

Gray nodded. "That's a basic way to put it."

"Then to answer you question, yes. I'm not going to talk about it, because it has nothing to do with last night, also, I don't want anymore people knowing."

Gray nodded slowly. "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Yes, Ozpin and Shadow."

Gray raised her brow again. "Who's shadow?"

"The manifestation of half my power. The dark half."

"And what does that mean?"

Gajeel stood up and raised his hand so it was straight out in front of him. Suddenly it turned into a metal pole, then into a blade, then back to his hand, but it had scales covering it. "There that's my original power. The Iron Dragon Slayer. And this is the power I got from a friend and what Shadow is manifest from." Turning his arm back to normal, he suddenly got darker his eyes started glowing and he had darkness seeping out of him. "This is the Shadow Dragon Slayers power, I just recently began to use them separately."

Gray was dumbstruck. "How is that possible?"

Qrow stood up suddenly as Gajeel reverted to normal. "Let's not aske those questions Doctor Gray. You don't have the clearance."

Gray nodded to the man. If she didn't have clearance then the man in front of her was more special than the existence of the maidens. "How high of clearance would I need?"

"Sorry there are just some things in life you won't have. Clearance for that information is one of those things. Let's put it this way though, Ozpin does not keep records."

Grays jaw dropped, if it was that then she knew she should stop asking, she really did not want to have her memory erased or be erased herself.

Gajeel looked at the doctor with sympathy, he understood not knowing things.

"Well, Gajeel how did you feel when Amber killed that man?" Gray asked after a minute of silence.

Gajeel scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I wasn't pleased with her choice, but, I do respect it. I haven't been here long enough to judge ones actions, that said, if she hadn't show up I would have killed him too. Not for my own sense of justice but my personal feelings towards my friends."

Are you saying you would do anything for your friends?" A new voice asked.

Spinning around Gajeels face lifted into a smile. "Genesis! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlas talking to Ironwood."

"I was, I got done early and flew in this morning." Genesis said with a grin.

"Wait there are no scheduled flights from Atlas today." Gray said in confusion.

Genesis shrugged and unfurled his wing.

"Oh"

Suddenly Genesis' scroll rang.

"Hello! Hi Ozpin...no I'm in Grays office right now...good, I think I interrupted Gajeel session though...no, no threats yet...haha your funny...oh hell your serious...WHAT!? Your kidding!...you're kidding...no, damn, alright I'll tell them bye Oz."

Genesis looked up with a worried expression. "Spring disappeared." He said solemnly.

"That's not good." Gajeel said, remembering what Ozpin had told him about the maidens.

Gray tapped her chin tracing her scar. "Great now the only one we have an exact location of is Winter."

"Who's the Winter maiden?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own. Trust me you'll kick yourself when you do." Gray replied.

Gajeel just groaned. "I guess I have to stay here while you search for Spring."

"Nope! You get to stay here while I find Summer." Genesis said. "Gray, Ozpin wants to see you."

"Ok" Gray got up and left. Leaving Gajeel, Genesis, and Qrow in the room.

Qrow stood up. "I'm going to go for a wing."

"You mean go check on your specialist." Genesis jabbed.

"Shut up!" Qrow barked, jumping out of the window morphing and flying off.

"Have fun in class!" Genesis said, also heading for the window.

Gajeel nodded while holding up a particular finger.

As the man flew away Gajeel exhaled, he did indeed have class, Professor Peaches to be exact, and they were doing some sort of trip today. With another sigh Gajeel headed out, stopping by his locker to grab his blades. Two of which had been named at Rubys insistence. His sword he made 'Black steel' and the multi-form katana Edger made him 'salamander'. As he walked out of the locker room he started humming.

'This will be the day'

—

Good god! This chapter is over. I hated every thing about it and had to rewrite it about eight times before I got to this. So sorry if the chapter is weird or doesn't flow right. Anywho. Reviews

To BugattiONE, I already responded but to everyone else. I love new characters if they are OCs or actual characters from somewhere, so please feel free to to leave me suggestions. If it's an OC I'll need you to PM me their appearance, weapons, abilitys, and personality.

To Nicojer, again I already responded but yes just so everyone knows there will be a scene were Gajeel is completely hammered and fights without reserve. Just know it will be after some terrible shit happens.

Thank you everyone still reading, and thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite. Pleas tell your friends! Good night!


	29. Family and what is lost

Chapter 29 oh yeah! Skipping over forever fall chapter for now. It will appear later as a flash back so don't worry. Anywho enjoy!

—

Gajeel sighed in defeat. The field trip was a bust and now he had to suffer through Weiss's rantings about the 'vital?' Festival. He honestly didn't care what it was called. He only was thinking about the last festival he was at.

(I wonder how lightning head is doing?)

"Someone remind me why we're here." He finally complained.

Weiss's head looked like it was about to explode. "WE JUST FINISHED TALKING ABOUT THIS YOU YOU YOU IGNORANT TROLL!"

"Eep!" Gajeel took off in fear of the crazed heiress doing something stupid. Making his way to the top of a building he looked down as team RWBY looked at a store that had been broken into. Deciding that Weiss's attention was captured by something new he made his way down...by jumping.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke in and stole all the dust." An officer replied with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"We just went over this." Weiss said, a vain sticking out of her head.

"Again?" Gajeel asked, annoying the heiress further.

There was a commotion down at the docks and Gajeel was left in the dust of RWBY as they sped off to find out what was up.

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss called out suddenly, chasing a blonde monkey faunas who had just finished winking at Blake.

"Heads up!" Gajeel said, as the young man got closer. He smirked as the boys eyes widened in realization that Gajeel was not a random passerby.

"Oh crap!" The blond yelled as Gajeel stepped in front of him. Then smirked, jumped, did a hand spring off Gajeels shoulder and landed on a roof top.

"Wait! What the hell?" Gajeel exclaimed, spinning around. "Get back here!" He roared taking off leaving the group in his dust with question marks above their heads.

—

About an hour later and as the sun set, the young Faunus finally lost the crazed man who had been chasing him.

"Holy crap, if I had know that was the welcome I'd get I would have waited for the team. Oh well at least I saw some cute girls. Especially the cat, man o man she was beautiful."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

The man shrieked and jumped spinning in mid air to come face to face with his pursuer.

"Whoa who are you?!"

"My name is Gajeel." The man replied, stepping...OUT OF THE WALL!

"Dude! What the heck?"

"I didn't know you were a student Mister Sun Wukong ." Gajeel said ignoring the other. "Leader of team SSSN and has a habit of throwing banana peels at people."

"Hey you made that last one up!" Sun exclaimed.

"Perhaps, here's you wallet."

Suns eyes widened in shock as he received his wallet. "Thanks...how'd you get that?"

"I took it out of your pocket."

"Oh...how?"

"Not telling."

"..."

"..."

"You hungry?" Sun asked.

"You paying?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Gajeel nodded, following the monkey faunus. Unaware of three silver haired individuals watching from the roof.

—

Ambers glanced up in annoyance as she heard team RWBY bickering again. Just then the door opened and Gajeel walked in sending a look in the direction of RWBY dorm.

"Have they been like this the whole time?" He asked.

She nodded slowly wiping off the tip of a syringe. "I was just about to go and tranq them."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at his teammate. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then you go and stop them." She replied agitated.

"Ok" Gajeel stepped out into the hall and head up to team RWBYs dorm.

Just as he was about to knock the door burst open and Blake shot out of the room.

"Bla-... what the hell happened?" He asked looking into the room.

Nobody answered, Ruby and Yang were looking away from Weiss while the heiress looked as if she was about to pop a vain.

"Hey! I said, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Gajeel said louder.

"Um uh Blake...uh she uh... she's a faunus." Ruby said. Sounding surprised.

"What else is new?" Gajeel retorted.

"WHA!YOU KNEW!" Weiss shouted incredulously. "THEN DID YOU ALSO KNOW SHE IS WHITE FANG SCUM!"

Gajeel slowly closed the door, after shooting team JNPR a look that said 'stay out of this', and walked over to Weiss.

"Yes I did know she was once a member, I also know she left. Also just because one is part of the group doesn't make them as bad."

"So know your defending those pieces of trash! Are you one of them too?"

Gajeels ears twitched but maintained his cool.

"I'm not defending them, however I am saying that not all of them are violent people, they just saw no way out."

"That sounds a lot like defending to me."

"...let's put it this way, you see almost all faunus as inferior beings because of who they are, and you see them as only targeting your family for no real reason, well they see every Schnee as a racist bigot who will trample on them without a single thought."

"Wha-"

"I'm not finished, what if they had a reason, I've read up on the history of the fang and I know that they were not always the violent group they are today, the were once very peaceful, actually until about a year ago they would do non-violent protests and boycotts. Do you know what lead them to changing tactics and leaders?"

"..."

"Your father, his cabinet, and his subordinates." Gajeel said answering his own question. "Their silent war against each other, while originally non violent changed the minute one side attempted to assassinate a high ranking official of the other side. Do you know who it was?"

"Yes they tried to kill my father." Weiss said defensively.

"Wrong, that first attack on your father was staged. I read all the reports and watched all the available footage. The first attack was sent from your father. He sent one of his top agents and attacked the leader of the fang. They succeeded, according to records, but did your fathers agent ever come back?"

"You lie! Besides my fathers 'agent' as you call him was his younger brother who died in a bombing of his bullhead!" Weiss declared, slamming her foot into the ground.

At this point Yang and Ruby slipped out of the room awkwardly.

Gajeels slowly sat down and looked at the heiress. "'Sigh' Did you know that there is a bounty on almost all of the Schnee family members heads?"

Weiss blinked. "WHAT!"

"Yes, quite a large one at that."

"Wha wha wha" Weiss stuttered, unable to form a thought.

Gajeel sat there as Weiss tried to process this information.

Finally she found her words. "How do you know this?"

"During initiation, Amber, Genesis and I ran across a few of the fangs cohorts, they were looking for you, then the other day I was talking to Mr,Break and Olivia when he told me."

"Wait, Who's Olivia?"

"She's Mr, Breaks apprentice."

Weiss went silent while fuming.

Gajeel stood up and headed for the door. "When you've calmed down come talk to me. Also, Blake is your teammate so don't call her scum because I will beat the crap out of you. Remember this, you may not like each other but you are teammates and family, so no matter what happens, always be there for each other."

—

Gajeel sighed as he left RWBYs room. Realizing his scroll had buzzed he pulled it out and saw there was a message from Sun.

'I just found Blake in the courtyard, do you know what's up?'

Gajeel quickly composed a reply. 'Not entirely, keep an eye on her, let her return when she wants but keep her out of trouble.'

'That's a lot of trust you're putting in a guy you just met, what happens if I turn out to be a creep with ulterior motives?;)'

'...then I'll kill you'

'Your not joking are you.'

Gajeel ignored the message and looked out to the sky.

"Tomorrow will be a busy day." He mused aloud.

"I hope so." Olivia said, stepping from his shadow. "I need a stretch."

—

And done! How'd you all like it hum? Anywho next chapter will be the fight at the docks, but it won't be so much about Blake and suns fight with Roman as Gajeels fight with another key character. So yep anticipate great destruction and non remnant abilities because Genesis is going to be there too.

Anywho reviews!

BugattiONE: Yes I have. I read it weekly. No I haven't seen it or heard of it. I googled it and was immediately interested though. Let me know more.

Jake hollows: Yeah, I'm probably never going to devote an entire chapter to something like that again, I'm still missing chunks of hair. Worry not Dark approaches the scene and will make a grand entry. Just need to know something first. Dm me so we can talk about it.

And that's it. Thanks for reading, if you're interested in a very good story check out Boyy2k story Adamant, I find it to be a great. Let him know you heard about it from me. Thanks good night.

Oh! Before I go. For my other story 'Jäger' I'm going to need to find a pair for him and I needs help. Go read and let me know. Once again thanks all for reading good night.


	30. The docks (part one)

So before we get started I must apologize for two things, first, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update. Second, I said that this chapter would be the fight at the docks,...it's not, that will be next chapter. Any who enjoy.

—

Gajeel walked out of his dorm room and went outside. Standing in the growing sunshine he smirked.

"Haven't done this in a while."

Taking in a deep breath Gajeel closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, feeling the effects of the morning air waking up the rest of his body.

"Good morning Doctor." Gajeel said, catching the telltale smell of pure caffeine.

"Ah good morning Gajeel! How are you today? It's not often I see students out here this early, especially on a weekend. It's splendid!" Oobleck said, taking another swig from his thermos. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm getting ready for later."

"Splendid! Preparing early for your day is the key to success!" Oobleck shouted before running off.

Gajeel shook his head at the teacher.

"That man's heart must be massive from consuming that much coffee." A new voice said.

"Good morning Miss Renais." Gajeel said, turning to face the fencer.

"Please, call me Erika, it's odd to be called Miss. and good morning to you as well." She replied.

"Ok, what brings you out here?"

"The sun. You?"

"The cold morning air."

"Ahh"

The two talked about random things for awhile until Gajeel received a call.

"Just a sec." He said walking a shore distance away. "Go ahead Sun."

'So Blake and I are going to the docks later today, not like on a date or anything, but we are going to see if the white fang are responsible for the recent dust robberies.'

"Ok, do you want back up?"

'Let me ask, Hey Blake! Do you want Gajeel's help tonight?...she says you can come but she'd like it if you could find a way to keep her team busy.'

"Ok, text me the time you want me to be there."

'Ok, see ya.'

Turning around Gajeel saw Erika talking with Oswald and decided to head upstairs to send RWBY on a wild goose chase.

—

Upstairs Gajeel knocked on the door. Hearing no noises inside he opened the door a crack.

"Hello?"

"They all left a few minutes ago Mr. Redfox." Ozpin said from behind.

"Good morning headmaster."

"And what, pray tell, are you doing in RWBY's dorm?"

"I was looking for them."

"Like they are out looking for Miss Belladonna?"

"Yeah, I was going to offer them some help."

"Then why don't you call them and Mister Wukong and meet up together?"

Gajeel, blinked in surprise.

"Remember Gajeel, this is my school, and very little happens here that I do not know about." With that Ozpin turned and started walking away but paused. "Are you...experiencing any mood swings of late?"

"What?"

"Never mind, and please, don't break to much of the port."

Gajeel shook his head in wonder at the man before deciding to go work on a new weapon to pass the time, wondering if Genesis was having an easy day as well.

—

Genesis was not having a good day. The crimson spell-fencer, his new nickname he learned after meeting the village chief, was having a rather bad day, indeed. He was supposed to be looking for the summer maiden but was sidelined by a large horde of Grimm attacking the village he was basing his search from. He was currently on his second day of almost nonstop fighting, fortunately it was almost noon and that was when the Grimm would always stop attacking.

"We've got about ten minutes people, keep it up!" Yelled out Owen, a knights captain from Minstrel.

"Sir!" Came the response from Owen's men. They had shown up the day before, having responded to the SOS from the village.

Realizing he was getting lost in thought Genesis flipped his blade through several Ursa, bisecting them all.

"Thundaga!" He muttered. Lightning descending upon at least fifteen Grimm vaporizing them instantly.

Genesis shook his head as the telltale signs of the midday retreat slowly showing.

"Here it is! Just a little more!" Owen shouted as the number of Grimm slowly receded.

"Owen! Have your people fall back!" Genesis called out, releasing his wing. "I'm going to take out some of the bigger ones!"

Not waiting for a response Genesis jumped up and flew, after gaining enough altitude he laced his blade on his back and started channeling his energy into his hands.

Finding a large group of massive Grimm he fired down the ball of pure white destructive fire. "Firaja"

The hole created by the tier four fire spell was impressive, hovering there, Genesis watched as the Grimm slowly filled the hole.

"Time to go back." He muttered, flying back to the town square.

Landing Genesis made sure to look around and se if anyone was in need of medical care. So far he had been able to hid the fact he used magic with a special card from Ironwood identifying him as a dust master. Which meant he could basically bs everyone with technical terms about dust, usually that ended the questions.

"Jeez man, to bad it takes so much dust to use those attacks, otherwise we would have walked through the horde already." Said a young lieutenant, who was in the middle of cleaning his blade.

"Indeed."

Genesis walked off to the medic tent and smiled as there was no one in need of care. Spinning on his heel he came face to face with a wide eyed man holding a camera and a woman holding a mike.

"Are you the one know as The Crimson Spell-fencer?" The woman asked.

"Yes?"

"Excellent, I'm from Vale, my name is Violet, I work for the VNN, could you spare a minute for some questions?"

"Um yeah, can it wait a minute? I need to go talk with Owen."

"Of course. Common Steve let's follow."

Genesis made hast to Owens tent when he saw what time it was.

"Mister uh?" Violet started.

"Just Genesis will do."

"Genesis, why do the Grimm stop their attack at midday?"

"Because, as creatures of darkness, they are at their weakest when the sun is at its strongest, i.e. Midday."

"Fascinating, and how did you find this out?"

"...observations."

"Uh huh, so how do you do those massive attacks?"

"Because I don't actually have a semblance I use regularly I have become very adapted to using my aura and dust in attacks like you saw previously."

"How did you figure out how to do it?"

"Trial and error."

Genesis answered several more questions till they reached Owens tent.

"Owen, how's it look?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me Genesis."

"Well-"

"SIR'S!" The lieutenant from before called. "You need to see this!"

Dashing out of the tent Genesis saw the Grimm slowly advancing, but not at a charge, it was a slow unnerving walk. But what was in front of them was what the lieutenant was worried about, it was a humanoid Grimm.

"What is that sir?"

"I don't know." Owen replied, slowly pulling his blade out.

The Grimm stepped forward a day held a hand out, causing the other Grimm to stop.

"I hear there is a man of unparalleled strength in your camp." The creature said. "Send him out so we may duel!"

Genesis stepped forward, but Owen moved to stop him.

"Don't do it. Its a trap." He said.

"Don't worry I've got this." Genesis replied, swinging his blade and grabbing a fire materia and inserting it into his bracelet.

"Let's go!" He called.

"Agreed, but first, what are you called.

"Genesis."

"Hhem"

The creature dashed forward, drawing a blade out of the shadows and slashing down at almost impossible speeds. Genesis smirked and brought his own blade up, deflecting the strike.

"Tell me what do they call you?"

"Your tongue could not say it, however you may call me ruthless blade, for I never stop until I or my opponent lies dying on the ground."

"Very well, it's an honor to fight you."

"Same"

The two opponents eyed each other for a moment before attacking.

Owen stiffened and swallowed a gasp. He'd never seen anyone move so fast without use of a semblance, and even with one, he doubted the could move as fast as the two in front of him.

Genesis smiled sadly, this Grimm variant was extremely skilled. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near Sephiroths level. Blocking another blow he brought his fist up and slammed into Ruthless's face, knocking him back.

Ruthless sneered and rolled forward, swinging his blade quickly into position, taking a breath he readied himself self and swung.

Genesis had to jump back from the attack, something was wrong but he couldn't place it.

Jumping forward he spun in air and used his momentum to press forward. He slammed his blade down, pushing Ruthless back and launched a ball of fire followed by a quick flame lance and another slash towards his midsection.

Ruthless blocked the first sword strike, he even managed to block the two fire attacks, however he was unable to defend against the last sword swing and was left with a small cut across his chest. Snarling he lashed out with his hand, scratching Genesis arm. He was rewarded with a slap to the face with the broad side of Genesis blade.

The slap registered something deep within Ruthless, something that made him feel different, but as always the black cloud descended and forced him to fight, forced him to release more power, forced him...to accept his fate.

Genesis tilted his head as Ruthless started to change, his arms started glowing an electric blue color, and lines started appearing on his limbs following what would be someone's blood vessels. Suddenly he disappeared. Spinning, Genesis blocked his strike but was then hit by a beowolf from behind.

Killing the Grimm, Genesis realized that the Grimm were starting to advance. Casting a look at Ruthless he realized that something was happening, fortunately he wasn't moving, so Genesis took the opportunity to destroy some Grimm.

—

Gajeel looked at the time and realized he would need to call Sun soon. Walking to the door he headed out to the locker room. Reaching his locker he pulled out Blacksteel and Salamander, his saw blade was being modified again so he started to close his locker. Sensing a disturbance Gajeel looked to his side as Olivia appeared.

"Must you alway ride around in my shadow?" Gajeel asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes, besides you don't even notice half the time anyways." Olivia quietly but pointedly replied.

"Fair enough, need anything?"

"Not from your locker."

Pulling out a card, she punched in the code for Ambers locker and pulled out two modified pistols.

"There we go."

As the two left Gajeel called Sun.

"Is it time?"

'Almost, we have a spot all picked out.'

"Ok we'll see you there."

'Bye!'

—

"Bye!"

Sun let out a breath and looked over at Blake.

"He's really intense. Even over the phone."

"Yes." Blake replied, absent mindedly.

"...What do you think of him?"

Blake sent him a look and he immediately found something else to focus on. Namely, the presence that was following them.

"Do you?" Sun started, not turning around.

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't seem like they are hostile." Blake responded. "Let's get going though, we need to get there before night fall."

Sun nodded and put his scroll away.

As the two walked away Sun could have sworn he heard, 'Gajeel's hear?' But when he turned around he saw nothing.

"Weird"

—

Ok. So that's the end. I have nothing else to say except I'll try and have a new chapter out asap. Also please go check out Boyy2k, he's really good.

Reviews.

Nicojer: If I understood you right, then yes eventually he will be like that.


	31. A Penny saved (part 1) (the docks part2)

Sorry for the wait. I was really stumped on how to continue. Thank you Jake Hollow for helping me by editing and helping. Next part will definitely be out sooner.

—

Roman Torchwich was stressed, he had given ample warning to Ozpin about the heist that night, but not a single huntsman was in sight. As his stress built up he looked over at Rosso, who was currently examining the ocean while the white fang goons loaded the dust crates.

"I feel as though no one will attend tonight's party, don't you agree Roman?" The woman asked.

"Yes, which will make things so much easier."

"True, so why are you so anxious?"

"I-"

'BOOM!'

Spinning around Roman watched as one of their bullheads was blown out of the sky.

"That is what I was worried about!" He yelled.

—

Five minutes earlier.

"That them?" Sun asked as a bullhead deployed white fang members onto the docks.

"..."

"You really thought they weren't behind this."

"I just-"

Suddenly Roman Torchwhich stepped out of another bullhead.

"What? Why are the-"

'SLAM!'

"Ouch!"

"Gajeel!" Sun said.

"Ow, dangit, Minerva that hurt!" Gajeel said in to his earpiece.

...

"Fine, we'll move on your mark." Turning Gajeel registered that Blake and Sun where right next to him. "Oh, hi, We move on Minervas' signal."

"Um,"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, where's the rest of team RWBY?" Sun asked.

"Uhh, I don't know." Gajeel replied, righting himself and readying his swords.

"So what's the signal?" Sun asked.

'BOOM!'

"Oh, that probably."

Gajeel chuckled and jumped. Landing in front of a goon.

"Hello."

Gajeel slammed his palm into the man sending him flying into several more guys.

Sun and Blake were close behind but Gajeel was focused on the opponents in front of him.

Cracking his knuckles he dashed forward and pile drived into four goons who were so kind to stand in a line for him. Drawing out Salamander he hit a button and the blade exploded into flames.

"Let's go!" He yelled drawing the attention of more goons, only to be slammed by a blob sending him across the port.

"Ow...who? Ugh!"

Gajeels breath was drove out of him as a flash of steel passed through his sight and slammed into his gut.

"Gajeel Redfox, you are to join us or be put down." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Yeah, ugh, no, I think I like where I'm standing."

"Very well." The voice said, as its owner stepped into the light setting an oversized katana on their shoulder. "I must now eliminate you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Gajeel said, drawing Blacksteel from his back. Standing up he sized up his opponent. "Well, we don't have all night."

—

Earlier.

Minerva laughed to herself as Gajeel fell.

'Ow, dangit Minerva that hurt!'

"Suck it up and get ready to move on my mark, it's going to be really fun in just a minute."

'Fine, we'll move on your mark.'

Ending the communication Minerva landed atop a bullhead, and looked around, taking a deep breath she located her brother and listened for his signal. Upon hearing it, she ripped open the roof and shoved a dust grenade inside and jumped off.

Using the shockwaves from the explosion she allowed a controlled fall towards Roman. Hitting the ground she looked at her step brother and smirked.

"Hey panda." She taunted.

"Why hello scales, say isn't it your bed time?"

"Save the creepy crap Roman, I have a job and, I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna enjoy it a little more than I should."

"Well I hope that-uff!" Roman was cut off as Minerva swung her axe and caught him in the chest with the handle.

"Oops, where you saying something?" Minerva quipped while turning around and catching Rossos blade in her hand. "Why hello, you are not the usual bowl of ice cream that follows my fool brother around. Rosso, right?"

"Indeed, now tell me do you know where Gajeel is, the mistress is very interested in him, and I'm afraid her proxy is not the best at sweet talking."

"Well, this is my first time actually working with him, but from what I've read you just need to head for the destruction." Minerva offered. "However, you are going to have to get through me." She added, readying her axe.

"How entertaining."

—

Roman stood off in the distance watching as Rosso and Minerva hashed it out. Checking his scroll he sighed, Ozpin had sent the police but they wouldn't be there until it was time for clean up, so for now he'd have to hope whoever Gajeel had brought with him would be able to take care of the fang before they could take their objective. Looking around the docks he saw Blake and another faunas fighting the main force of the fang members. Tilting his head he realized he couldn't see Gajeel, but Ruby just appeared with another girl, a ginger, deciding there was nothing else to do he decided to play his bad guy facade again.

"Hello children, shouldn't you all be studying?" He asked with a smirk walking towards them.

"Roman! Why is the fang working with a dirt bag like you!?" Blake hollered at him, knocking another goon out and leveling her side arm at him.

"Well you see, the fang and I have a little joint operation going on right now, I need their muscle, and they need my shipments."

Spinning quickly he blocked a shot from Ruby and fired his own warning shot towards her, knocking her off her feet.

"Easy their Red, I'm still talking."

"Now as I was saying- BOOM!- again?"

Looking back, he and the others looked at a smoking crater that had suddenly appeared.

"That can't be good," Roman muttered, turning he located his partner. "Neo, let's go."

Popping out from a crate Neo came sauntering over to the man. Suddenly green beams of energy tore through the ground.

"I am combat ready!" Said the ginger that Ruby had brought with her.

"That's great kid, but unfortunately you are not prepared to fight a real battle." Roman said, mentally cursing himself for what he was about to do.

Neo tapped him and signed, 'it will either crush them or push them to new heights.'

"Thanks shorty. Ok! The kid gloves come off now!" Roman said, pressing a button on his scroll.

Suddenly another crate burst open and darkness poured out. Breathing could be heard from inside and Roman could see the kids stiffening. As the occupant of the crate stepped out he shook his head.

"And Neo said that this would be difficult, I won't even need to go at half power." The man said, his voice almost echoing with every word.

"Well! As soon as Gajeel finishes up with his opponent he'll mope the floor with you!" Ruby called out, trying to sound brave and keep morale up.

"Gajeel hmm? I wonder if the lady is just playing with him using her toy?" The man said.

Suddenly a massive surge of energy shot out from the man and almost hit Ruby dead center of her chest, but just before she was hit she disappeared with a splash.

"That's different, oh well." The man reached back and pulled out two sickles, holding them in reverse grip. "Let's try to have fun." With that he charged the remaining students.

Roman watched with concealed anxiety as the man came close to permanently damaging one of the kids on several occasions, he was also unsure as to where Ruby had gone.

He also was worried about the crater and who caused it.

—

Blake was panicking, the strange man was attacking her brutally and swiftly, for some reason focusing primarily on her and it scared her, and she was losing energy, her continuous use of her semblance was draining her aura reserves and soon she would be tapping into the aura she had set aside for protection and that too was starting to get low. Just as the man was about to get a good hit on her, Sun slammed into the man driving him back a step and giving her room to breath.

Looking up Blake jumped back as Penny went charging towards the man, grabbing him from behind and flipped him over backwards, slamming his head into the ground before kicking him in the stomach, sending him across the docks.

The man stood up shakily and looked over at Penny, darkness creeping around his form. "Fine, you want to play hard ball, let's play hard ball."

Dark orbs shot out from his form and honned in on Penny. Just as they were about to hit a flash of metal flew past and intercepted the energy, slowly the darkness was dissolving.

"Yep, still tastes good." Gajeel said, standing in front of Penny holding the dark energy. "Kinda flakey almost. Now, I heard you talking about playing ball, I'm down for that."

The man and Gajeel squared off slowly circling one another, looking for an opportunity to strike.

"And how did you beat that lady's toy?" The man asked, slowly twirling one of his weapons.

Gajeel straightened and tilted his head. "Uh? You mean Arron? Yeah, no I didn't beat her. Actually here she comes."

The man turned and his eyes popped open. Diving to the side he barely missed being hit by a human missile.

"How?" He started before he saw, looking the way Arron had been thrown he saw what could only be described as a bezerked giant. "Uh-oh"

"Whoops, maybe that was a bad idea on my part." Gajeel admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

—

And cut. Part two out eventually. Let me know what you think.


	32. And then

Ok here it is, a long awaited chapter. I'm sorry it took so long I kept rewriting it and I couldn't get it right. So here it is, it's a bit longer than normal but...

—

Amber was beyond annoyed, Gajeel had taken off and left a vague note about heading to the docks, and now she had a large hole in the middle of the training field.

"Ah-hem" Came the distinctive voice of Glynda GoodWitch. "I believe we agreed not to destroy the floor anymore?

Amber snapped a glare at the blonde woman, but with her helmet on it was a moot point.

"Twenty seconds shorter than last time." Glynda said looking at her tablet as she fixed the floor and reset the system. "Quite an improvement, it seems you can try the next tier."

Amber reached back and pulled off her helmet with a quiet sigh.

"Is something amiss?" The blonde asked the armored soldier.

"Gajeels been acting off lately." She started, not quite sure how to say what she wanted to.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, he's just...off."

"Hmm, we'll maybe you can ask him later at the docks."

"Excuse me?"

"The headmaster just sent me a message that Mr, Redfox and several others are probably going to need backup."

Amber smirked and put her helmet back on. "Well, it's still early, I still have some time for that next level."

Glynda let slip an unusual smile as she pressed several buttons before leaving the floor. "Enjoy."

—

Amber slowed her breathing as the floor opened up to reveal a sleek looking android, it stood at least six feet tall and had an interesting looking sword on its back. It was also a solid grey color with some green splattered on it. The most interesting thing however was the eyes, they where a piercing blue and almost seemed to exude intelligence.

Once the floor settled, the android stepped forward and drew the blade left handed. It walked forward and leveled the blade at her. It was sheer black with red lines running down its length, it was only three feet long, but it was very well built if her scanners were correct. The android moved the blade up into an unknown combat stance, the blade was running parallel with the ground the left arm up at a right angle at the elbow with the right hand forward open palm facing her, as the blade moved it hummed slightly, alerting Amber to a potential enhancement hidden within.

She didn't have much more than Ike to ponder because the droid suddenly charged forward and swung it blade, going through where her left hip once was up to where her right shoulder would have been. She unfortunately did not get her breastplate back far enough and a sharp shriek was heard as the blade slid across it.

"Were did you get this?" Amber asked Glynda while blocking another blow with her light shield.

"A gift from Ironwood, an apology for an accident." The blond woman replied, with a small amount of emotion.

"You two need to get a room next time you see each other." Amber half muttered, kicking the droid in the mid section.

"What was that?" Glynda asked.

Instead of answering, Amber took a back skip and fired two shots from her hidden side arm.

The droid stooped moving and seemed to lose interest in her when suddenly its entire form changed. It's form bulked up and several tubes appeared slowly lining up over its knuckles.

"That doesn't look good."

Amber reached for one of her hilts on her hip and waited, the android complied and fired, but faster than the bullets themselves, Amber had activated, swung, and deactivated her weapon leaving four dust rounds to fall to the floor. She didn't have any time to consider her next move though because the droid was already dashing at her swinging it sword at her midsection before switching to an overhand swing followed by a right handed haymaker. Amber dodged the sword strikes but the fist connected with her temple. If it hadn't been for her helmet she had no doubt that the blow would have knocked her out if not out right kill her. Rolling back Amber opened up the armor from over her fingers on her right hand, putting lager more intimidating looking knuckle bumps. However instead of charging for her own haymaker, her fingers glowed briefly before a loud bang was heard, and five bolt of pure lighting tinged with purple flashed out slamming into the droid knocking it back.

Glynda removed her hands from her ears and took a look at the carnage. The droid looked fine but undoubtedly it internals where fried, especially if the amount of burning ozone was any indication of how powerful the blow had been, also the back wall was almost completely destroyed, it had scorch marks and holes blown into it. The blonde looked at Amber as she let her hand hang suspended, probably to let the residual effects wear off.

However a new energy was building up, instead of haven the purple tint lining it was black, it had a more sinister feel to it and Glynda realized that she may need assistance. Fortunately Ozpin walked through the door right then and cleared his throat while tapping his cane against the floor.

"My I interrupt." The gray haired man asked, leaving his cane touching his toe. To anyone else the action would seem polite and relaxing, to Glynda though it was one of his only tells that he was prepared for a fight.

Amber turned and looked at him with miss matched eyes for a second then they returned to normal and she dropped her hand.

"Yes, good day headmaster." Amber said as her armor returned to her fingers.

Ozpin noticed a small click but ignored it, even if whatever worried James about the girl tried something it wouldn't get far. He wasn't headmaster for his good looks.

"It is a good day isn't it, and if I heard correctly it could get better, fun and exciting things happen at the docks after sundown."

Ambers head tilted under her helmet and Ozpin could practically see her small smirk.

("Children and their blood lust these days.") He mussed quietly to himself. "Go on now, I'm sure you have some freshening up to do before the evening." He said, allowing the armored soldier to depart. His eyes followed her shoulders and as soon as she was out of ear range he sighed.

"Glynda that was to close."

The woman nodded gravely. "I did not expect that as an outcome."

"I know, it was very low on my list as well, but after tonight we should have a definitive answer to our question." Ozpin said, tapping his cane again in a more relaxed manner.

"I can't believe Roman agreed to this."

"Mm? Roman doesn't know."

Glyndas eyes nearly blew out of her head.

"He doesn't know!?" She quietly shouted.

Ozpin flashed one of his smirks that old her everything she needed to know.

"The poor boy."

—

Amber had quickly finished her shower and was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror finishing up her cleaning ritual when a wave hit her, instantly bile rose in her throat and her head was slammed with random bits of information and her senses jumped as well causing everything to be sharper, clearer, louder, and odorous.

Unable to keep up with the onslaught of information Amber took solace in evicting her stomach contents into the toilet. As she finished her vomiting the voice started up, whispering at the back of her mind.

"Shut up!"

...

"No! Shut up!"

... ... ...

"GURRAHHH!"

'Splat!'

Amber looked down at the floor and sighed as the voice retreated, suddenly there was a pounding at the door which was quickly opened with a crash, revealing Erika, Hisagi, and Phyrra.

"We heard a scre- OH MY GOD!" Phyrra exclaimed, rushing forward she grabbed Ambers hand and blanched in horror.

Sticking through the girls hand was her own combat knife, slammed to the hilt against her palm. Blood was pouring out from the wound profusely and didn't seem to be stemmed by aura.

"Hisagi go grab some bandages and a teacher!" Erika ordered as Phyrra froze at the sight of Ambers hand.

The man in black disappeared in a moment but Erika was too focused on the wound to notice. Instead she gently pushed the red head out of the way and kneeled in front of Amber.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, earning a small node. "Ok, I'm going to pull the blade out on three, ok?"

Another nod and the fencer grabbed the hilt of the knife, just as Hisagi returned. "Alright,...THREE!"

Without a noise the blade left her hand, immediately the flow of blood increased dramatically, however the wound was quickly starting to heal, in seconds all that was left was a scar.

Erika glanced at Hisagi and saw that he was unflinching at the sight of the blood and the mess it made.

"Have you seen this before?" She asked.

The man shook his head. "No, I've seen worse. This is nothing."

Erika nodded and started rubbing Ambers hand over the scar, a practice Seth had told her about once, theoretically it would help the scar heal to be less noticeable.

"You?" He asked.

"Yes, I..." Erika looked around to make sure that no one else was present. "From my realm I was part of a war, many of my companions received terrible wounds, sometimes to protect me, and I learned to steel myself when blood was involved."

Hisagi nodded. Suddenly Glynda stormed into the room.

"With me, now!" She demanded, pointing at Amber then walking out.

Hisagi glanced at Erika and the two shared a sweat drop.

—

Dr, Gray was just finishing up a report when Glynda stormed into room with Amber close behind.

"Good afternoon Ms-"

"Not now," Glynda barked, cutting the Doctor off. Pointing at Amber she ordered, "Phyc eval, stat."

Gray blinked and looked between the two. "Oookay?"

Glynda spun on her heel and left, closing the door with her semblance.

Gray looked at the door for a moment then at Amber, whose face was fairly pale.

"..."

"..."

"...Blood loss?"

Amber nodded.

"Stabbed yourself in the hand."

Again a silent nod.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

The two sat in silence for a minute, Gray looking at her desk mounted scroll, and Amber looked out, probably into the middle distance, slowly tapping her left index finger against her right forearm.

A small tic, just barely audible, made Gray look up. Amber was still standing, but something was off. Grabbing a pen Grey tossed it at her. Instead of bouncing off of her it passed through clattering on the floor.

"Oops."

—

Amber finished her preparations and smirked, she had spent most of the day playing avoid the Goodwitch, who was more than pevved about her skipping out.

Checking to make sure she had everything one last time she headed for the locker room. Halfway there she heard the click of heels and speed up, Glynda was close and probably getting closer. Ducking into a class room she saw Professor Port sitting at his desk writing in a book. Suddenly the larger man put down his book and turned to look at where she was standing.

"Come on down, Amber."

The girl stepped forward towards the center of the room cautiously, Port was know for being eccentric at times and she had no desire to fight the man who, while long winded in his hunting stories, was an incredibly dangerous huntsman.

"Now now, I'm not going to attack you." Port said as if he could read her mind. "I just have a question in regards to a tactical move."

Amber immediately relaxed, she was one of a very small group of people who had almost beaten Headmaster Ozpin at chess, as such those who knew would ask her about tactical information usually for a test of some sort. This was the first time Port had asked her, so it was surprising, most the other teachers joked about how he would only do his own thing and never ask for assistance on a test.

Looking at the paper on his desk however revealed two things, One, it was a test, but it was from earlier that week. And Two, whose ever test it was clearly had a knack for tactics.

Two hours later and Amber looked out the window.

"CRAP! I was supposed to be there now!" She exclaimed rushing out of the classroom, leaving Port in a confused state as she had completely dominated him in a game of 'Remnant' trying out different battle strategies.

Dashing through the halls, Amber just barely missed electro-plowing into Glynda and only because she took a corner to fast and was running along the wall. Making into the locker room she activated the team locater beacon in Gajeels scroll and stepped into her locker. Punching in the location she braced her self as the rocket propelled locker left the school.

—

Amber knew the landing would be rough, she had not, however, planned on being flung from the locker tumbling head over heels across the docks. Fortunately experience in the arts of 'screw it, crashing it is' allowed her to end up on her feet...right in front of Gajeel and an opponent.

"Switch!" Gajeel ordered and immediately Amber burst into action.

Slamming to who she now recognized as the girl who was being controlled from before, she drew her pistol and fired, just barely missing because of aura.

The other girl brought up her sword and started moving in almost a dance with her blade, glancing hits bouncing off Ambers armor, a few nicks appeared from some multi stabs but nothing to worry about. However she quickly realized that because of her, well, larger stature she was a much easier target than her opponent was, in a matter of seconds the two of them had reduced the surrounding area to ruble, well mostly her because her attacks kept missing and it was annoying, so annoying that Other was start with to bubble up. Of course Amber hadn't noticed yet, but she was already speeding up and showing other symptoms of losing control but she kept barreling on. Finally she cause hold of the flashing blade and brought her opponent in, unfortunately that's exactly what she wanted and she stepped through Ambers maximum effective strike zone and pulled herself up against the armored soldier, lacing her voice with a lost family art she taunted.

"Is that the best you can do?"

The red mist seeped from her mouth and invaded the helmet. And all hell broke loose, Amber realized a second to late what was happening and her body was no longer hers.

'Let's kill!'

"Whoops, maybe that was a bad idea on my part." Gajeel said as Amber hurled Aaron across the docks.

Amber felt Others blood lust rise and it charged straight towards the man, surprising the blows where heavier than normal and she immediately realized that whatever the swords woman had done it had enraged her, but because of the multiple entities inside her head it didn't work right.

—

Alright just a quick break before I continue on with this chapter, i apologized in advance if my fight scenes are...bad, I'm pretty good at visualizing them but putting my mental vision into words is difficult for me as you may have noticed. If anyone has any suggestions for writing fight scenes please feel free to pm me, anywho for those of you who read this part, back to the story we go.

—

Gajeel bit his lower lip as Amber charged him, it was a reckless and painfully pointless, but he knew who was home and who wasn't. So without any guilt he sucker punched Other right into the ground. Taking a step back he looked at everyone present.

"I know we where all just fighting a second ago, but this requires my full attention, could we continue on a later time?"

Before anyone could answer though, massive amounts of black lightning shot up into the sky. Other stood up within the storm and looked around.

"Oh ho! So many to choose from, I think I'll go with...yo-oomph!

Whatever Other was about to say was cut off by another haymaker from Gajeel.

Rolling with the punch it reached back and pulled a weapon off its back.

"Uh-oh!"

Everyone dove behind cover as Other unloaded a deceptively large clip of ammunition into the area. Gajeel looked around for something to use when he caught the man from earlier eye. Holding up a hand he generated a darkness orb and Gajeel mimicked him. The man mouthed 'on three' and started charging and condensing the orb, while slowly counting up.

'Three'

The two Shadow slingers flung their orbs at Other, one catching the barrel of the rifle and one in the body, causing it to explode.

Gajeel looked at Blake, Sun, Penny and...where was Ruby? They needed to get out of the area so he could focus but if..his thoughts where cut short as he was slammed into and thrown away from everyone.

"Ok one on one it is."

—

Gajeel ran forward, drawing Salamander and activating the flame function, dodging a left hook followed by a round house kick. Hopping back he switched to reverse grip and brought the blade up into the armor of its thigh, unfortunately the blade bounced off, leaving him open for only a moment, but other took the opening and drove its fist into the side of his head.

Shaking the spots out of his eyes Gajeel decided swords would not help, throwing the blade down he charged in for hand to hand, but just as he got within rang he shadow stepped behind and brought his elbow into Others temple, once again however the armor was in the way, and then pain hit like a semi truck. Lightning danced off of his arm where he had hit and to make matters worse, he couldn't feel his hand. Shadow stepping again allowed him to just barely miss being clever in half by a lightning blade. Gajeel frowned, he was in a double disadvantage, both Iron and Shadow was weak against Lightning as it was electricity and a form of light. Letting a few shadow lances lash out Gajeel tried to figure out a strategy. Suddenly more pain blossomed in his side, looking down and over he saw the controlled girl and her blade stabbed into his stomach.

"Really?!"

Kicking out he connected with her head, knocking her back. Fortunately Other decided that it wanted to take her out and left Gajeel alone to try and stop the bleeding.

(A/N yes he could just use his aura to stop it, but because he never had one before he doesn't always remember to use or fall back on it.)

—

Roman looked at the fighters with a worried expression. He really wanted to help but he couldn't intervene without blowing his cover. Fortunately Neo had the solution, signing to Jake she told him to help. The man nodded and made his way forward towards Gajeel.

—

Jake looked at his fellow darkness user and kneeled down.

"We have a plan. Aaron is being controlled as you may know, but I can cancel it out, however I need time. How long until you can fight?"

Gajeel grunted but steeled his expression. "Just need to sew this shut and I should be fine."

"Good. As soon as you can get that...thing into the water, it won't be able to freely use its pos o that should bye us some time.

The man helped Gajeel and spun his scythes.

"What's the plan?" Asked Gajeel finishing his stitching.

"Fight a monster with a monster."

With that Jake charged forward, but with a strange glow. Gajeel shrugged and charged other, the two collided and Gajeel made sure he had the advantage of strength by breaking the connection of the helmet to the suit. Grabbing and lifting he put as much power he could he threw It into the water, summoning up a pole, Gajeel launched it after Other slamming it in the stomach, sinking it further.

Glancing backwards at his current ally as he was making some hand movements over Aaron's neck, suddenly he chuckled as he realized just how much like the old days this was. "Yesterday's foe is today's friend. I really thought that was a Fairy tail exclusive."

Suddenly there was a violent explosion, leaving everyone covering their ears.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! TRYING TO DROWN ME?!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Could you just stay down for like five seconds, seriously there is five to many things going on right now, and you are making things so much worse. Hey you, uh...I didn't catch you name,"

"It's Jake"

"Yeah, Jake, I've got about five seconds before I lose my 'give a damn' and when that happenes, do me a favor and just make sure I'm not facing the city."

"...what?"

"ENOUGH OF YOU USELESS BABBLING! I WILL- bang!"

Others head snapped back as a purple round slammed into its helmet. Everyone's eyes followed the vapor trail and sighed.

"Take that you...uh, fake!" Ruby yelled from atop a solid pillar of water while chambering another round.

"Um Rubes? How are you doing that?" Sun asked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh! My new friend, she can control water!"

Gajeels jaw dropped. "No freaking way, it can't be..."

"MORE OF YOU WILL NOT HELP! I WILL KI-urk!"

"Water lock."

A perfect sphere of water enclosed around Other, who immediately started struggling against the liquid futility.

Gajeel was stunned, she shouldn't be here, she should still be there, home with the streaker.

"No no no nononono."

"Water slicer."

A crescent blade slashed the sphere in half, sending Other across the docks.

"I WONT BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY!"

"Must you always yell? It's quite annoying."

Everyone turned and looked as Roman spun his cane around his hand a few times before dropping his cigar and pressing it out with his boot. Ruby dropped to the ground as the water pillar collapsed.

"Truly this has become more complicated than it really needs to be." He said, leaning on his cane nonchalantly.

(Yeah like way more than I originally intended, good lord, I promise it's almost over)

Other looked at him before bringing a hand back, charging up a bolt and launching it.

Roman tilted his head as he dropped a dust vile immediately creating a wall that the bolt diffused into.

Roman tilted his head and sighed while reaching for his hat. He was really hoping one of the kids would have jumped in at the opening he had made but no luck. Suddenly a cold feeling of doom overtook the man and what felt like a hand was placed on his shoulder. Oh s### that is a hand!

"Engage her again, I'll take her down." Whispered a small darkly melodic voice.

Roman nodded, and twirled his cane around his finger. "Come on now, let's end this before it becomes even more tiresome."

Other complied and charged, electricity gathering around it hand, lashing out it tried to impale Roman in the heart, but his aura and a quick side step left him unmarked. Flipping his cane around he fired point blank into Its face knocking It back. Spinning around he delivered a sharp kick into the midsection, putting some distance between them. Checking himself he realized that the cold feeling was gone.

Other looked as if they where about to say something when they suddenly pitched forward, falling to the ground with a thud.

There was a minute of silence till Gajeel cleared his throat. "Whelp, that was anticlimactic."

Everyone slowly nodded, awkwardly shuffling their feet. Gajeel turned to look at Roman but he was already leaving with Rosso in a bullhead.

"...oh...great."

Fifteen minutes later the police showed up as well as the rest of RWBY. Gajeel smiled as Weiss and Blake made up, out of the corner of his eye he saw Penny leaving in a car. Ruby hands him a note.

"It from your friend."

Looking at it he grunted. 'We can't meet now, but soon we shall meet and talk.' At the bottom was a small Fairy tail emblem.

His Scroll buzzed and he saw a message from Qrow.

'Queen has pawns'

Gajeel tapped his sword hits and grunted.

"Great."

—

Ooook I'm so sorry about the delay and then the kinda pointless rambling I did, also I'm sorry for the flop of an ending, I couldn't think of anything so I kinda just said 'bugger'


	33. Foreshadowing and worry

Hi. Im so very sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. This however is not a full chapter but a foreshadowing note. Please let me know your thoughts and predictions and ill be back in action real soon. After august I promise to be way more active.

—

Gajeel stood up, blodd trickiling from his mouth.

"Im still standing b***ch" he said, oddly calm. "I thought you were gonna kill me with one move."

Yang rubbed her arm while looking at the carnage, her team nearby slowly picking through the rubble.

"I thought we were stronger than this."

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT THIS WAS ACCEPTABLE! I WONT STAND FOR IT"

"This is totally going to be a fun week guys!"

"So, the clock ticks closer. Mm. So be it."

"I thought we could trust you?! I thought you where our friend!"

"Why is it early? What went wrong?"

"Even if i am forever viewed as a villain, i will die happy knowing you can win."

"NO JAUNE! STOP!"

"Good things come to those...who wait."

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

"And thus the end is delayed. No matter, the pawns are in position."

—

As you can tell obviously things aren't going to go well are they.

Let me hear back from you, questions comments or concerns.


	34. Milestones and thoughts

Hi guys, I was just wanting to say thank you to everyone who has put up with me lately, and also say thanks for reading. It came to my attention that Iron and Dust has been up for a year! Can you believe it? I can't, so thank you again to everyone who's been here since the beginning/ when you first found this. Now I'm sure many of you are wondering "dude! What is taking you so long?"

Now I actually don't have a legit excuse, I just kinda fell into a rut of not wanting to write. But don't worry! I am continuing this story, I just need to try and find inspiration...or you can spam me on the dm, it's easier to get stuff done if I know people want it done. Anywho thanks again and I will try to have a new chapter up by the end of the mont. :)

Ps, for that last chapter I posted there was some confusion about the beginning, no Yang and Gajeel were not trying to kill each other, I just forgot to erase that part.

Also, I'm taking down Jäger at the end of the month and rewriting it. I'm considering putting it in a different world though. So definitely dm me your world suggestions, the three most commonly suggested ones will be put up for voting.

Thanks!


	35. A short start to a new semester

"Get out of my way." Gajeel demanded as he stormed down the hall. Food dripping from his hair and form.

"Be nice." Amber supplied, but not exactly full heartedly, she was in the same state as him.

"God ***************** ***************" Gajeel continued under his breath.

"As soon as you are finished cleaning up please report to the office." Glynda said, trying desperately hard to keep her irritation in check.

Teams RWBY and JNPR groaned. Minerva and Aaron however just laughed, they had avoided the entire food fight because they had been up finishing their registration at Ozpins office.

Gajeel entered the main floor washroom and looked at the horror that was his hair. Soda, mustard, and other unidentifiable objects where lodged in there. He hadn't even been a part of the fight until he got hit in the head with a breadstick thrown by someone. Then all bets where off and it was a nightmare. He and Amber had a pretty good system until Ruby made a food wave somehow and Glynda showed up. But now he was really wishing he had gotten out of there because he had no clue how to remove the food from his hair.

"...oh! That will work."

Amber quickly stepped into her dorm room and simply fried the food from her hair with an electrical burst, leaving the smell of ozone and burning hotdogs.

Stepping out of her armor and jumpsuit she showered, got dressed changed armor and headed back to the main floor where Ruby and co where waiting.

"Where's Gajeel?" She asked, as he was the only one not present.

"Well aside from Yang he has the most hair out of all of us and probably can't just burn it out." Ruby said, fanning a bit of smoke away from her.

"Oh makes sense."

The nine stood/sat there for awhile until Wiess started getting ticked.

"Ok, can one of you boys go find out what's Taking so long? I don't want to be in any more trouble then we already are."

Ren shrugged and headed into the washroom, but quickly exited within a minute. His face showing surprise and amusement, two things he hardly ever shows.

"What?" Demanded Wiess.

"You will soon find out."

Another minute passed and out came Gajeel with a new look that caused everyone present to gasp.

Nora was the first to break the silence. "You cut you hair!?"

Sure enough Gajeel had cut his hair only leaving it just long enough to reach his neck.

"It's really...spiky." Pyrrha supplied.

"Good lord I'm glad Natsu isn't here or he'd be complaining about me stealing his look." Gajeel muttered to himself as he left the group of dumbstruck kids as he headed towards the elevator. "I hope this day doesn't get worse."


	36. Conflicts arise

I'm back! Who missed me!? Actually don't answer that, instead why not read this very overdue chapter and then let me know how much of a terrible person I am!

Lol jk please leave, eh ,constructive criticism/irritation.

—

Ozpin hid a small smile as teams RWBY and JNPR walked in followed by Gajeel, Amber, Minerva, and Aaron, he'd have to rename their team when this was over.

The twelve students stood around his desk at a small distance, unintentionally allowing Ozpin to see all of them at once.

"At ease, no one is in trouble." He finally said, as the children where all a little stiff, well most of them were.

The tension lessened noticeably, but there was some left.

"Headmaster, uh..." Ruby started, but trailed off when he looked at her.

"I called you all up here for a specific reason. For the past few weeks I have been getting reports of you twelve causing...mm..difficulties in the classroom. So I have decided to do a little experiment." Ozpin looked at each one for a few moments while letting his words hang in the air.

—

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked out of the head masters room in stunned silence.

Ren was, surprisingly, the first to break the silence. "So we all are going train together huh?"

A few small nods were his answer.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad!" Nora offered, seemingly unfazed.

Wiess looked up and scoffed. "You have never seen the kind of training Amber does. It isn't human."

"I'm sure that it won't be to bad." Ruby said, trying to be encouraging, as she pressed the button for the elevator.

More silence descended upon them till the ding of the elevator sounded. However almost on queue, a second after the ding, the doors to Ozpins office burst open, revealing a very irate Glynda.

She entered the elevator with the eight and stood in fuming silence.

Everyone watched on in silence as the floor levels slowly ticked down.

"Sooo...?" Ruby started.

Glynda sighed heavily. "Mister Wukong and Mister Winchester decided to have a fight in the middle of the courtyard."

"Oh"

The elevator reached the ground floor allowing its passengers freedom from its confines. The two teams followed Glynda out the main doors, expecting some form of a fight, instead, the two boys where tied together at the base of the steps with a man standing over them, resting on a rather large sword.

He was slouching but still easily taller than Glynda, he had bright green hair with a small beard and mustache to match, as well as a purple head band. The shirt he was wearing was form fitting, displaying his very built chest, which earned a small growl from Yang, was also purple. His outfit was completed with a pair of black pants that had golden flames at the feet and completely covered his feet.

"Ahh! Miss Goodwitch! So good to see you again!" The man said, his voice thick with warmth and friendliness. His eyes however showed a different story, well eye.

Ruby let out a small gasp at the dark purple patch he wore over his right eye. His left eye showed irritation and contained rage. And with his eye color being a deep storm grey it looked all the more intense.

"Hello Mr, Tenshō, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked.

"I was just enjoying the path of memory lane, when all of a sudden, two young men came flying through the trees." He said, indicating Sun and Cardin. "Now, originally I assumed the fight was over something simple, don't talk to my girlfriend, leave me alone, etcetera."

The man shifted his weight and effortlessly pulled his sword out of the ground before he made it disappear in a flash.

"Now, being in fights like that before I figured I could let it go. However," The man stopped and grabbed the boys by the ears and pulled them up. "These two were not fighting about such things. Brown hair had made a snide comment about one of the students here and blondie took offense. Turns out Brown and his cronies think it's funny to torment others, particularly faunas."

The man took a breath, before continuing. "At that point I intervened, telling the two to stand down. Blondie started to, before Brown made a quick snide remark which re instigated the fight, at that point I took it upon myself to cease their actions. I hit them both with my blade and tied them together. As you saw when you arrived."

Glynda nodded before looking at Sun and Cardin dead in the eyes. "With me now, and not a word."

The two nodded and shuffled after her awkwardly as the two were still tied together.

When Ruby looked back Yang was already making a beeline for the man.

"So Mr, Tenshō, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the festival, also what are your names? Glynda did not see fit to introduce you all."

"Well my names Yang, but my friends call me firecracker." She said with a wink.

"And the others?" He asked, either not noticing or not caring about the wink.

"Well that's Ruby my little sister, the uptight looking one is Weiss."

"Hey!"

"The moody one is Blake, the awkward one is Juane, the overly polite one is Pyrrha, the quite one is Ren and the spaz is Nora." Yang finished by pointing out the orangeette who was quietly bouncing in place. "The eight of use make up teams RWBY and JNPR."

"I see, well my first name is Gerik, part of Fireteam Arthias."

"What's that?" Juane asked.

"It's basically what your teams are, just not influenced by someone's name."

"Oh, cool."

"Also we have no affiliation with any kingdom."

"Wait really!?"

"Yes."

"Um-excuse me," Pyrrha started. "You said you are a part of Arthias? Correct?"

"Correct, I'm assuming you want to know how Rena is doing?"

The girl nodded.

"She's good, she's actually here, well in Vale. She's helping the rest of the team unpack in the room Oz set up for us. If you want you can come by later to see her."

Pyrrha nodded with a small smile.

"Any other 'BZZT!' Hold that thought." He grabbed his scroll from his back pocket and answered it. "Go...ok...ok...sounds good."

He closed his scroll and looked at the teens. "Sorry, duty calls." He said, gesturing towards the main building.

—

A few minutes earlier

As soon as Glynda left the room Ozpin reached down and pressed a button on his desk, locking his office completely.

"To get thing started, as of right now the four of you are officially team GAMA. Lead by Gajeel." He said, standing up and walking around his desk.

"That's cool, but why'd you lock us in here?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms.

"I did that because I am going to ask you four to do something for me. Unfortunately I cannot reveal what it is, but when the time comes, I'd like you five to be ready to fight in a battle that has been going on for centuries." Ozpin said, standing directly in front of the teens.

"What kind of battle?" Gajeel asked.

"One that unfortunately has claimed to many lives." Was the somber answer. "I cannot promise you anything other than the fact that eventually everything you know about this world will be changed."

"Hold up! You said five." Aaron suddenly interrupted. "There are only four of us here."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and then pointed at Gajeels shadow. "Please, allow our other gust to make an appearance."

To Aaron and Minervas surprise, Gajeels shadow parted and a slightly shorter girl stepped out.

"I'm surprised you noticed me."

"Of course I noticed you Olivia Break. There is not many things that go unnoticed, especially in my own office."

"Wait! Who is this girl and why was she in your shadow?" Aaron blurted.

"There will be time for that later for now," Ozpin turned to his desk and put his scroll down. Revealing several profile pictures of two people. The Icecream girl from the docks as well as the wolf faunas that also was there. "These two will be on school grounds through the Vytal festival. Now a close associate claims that Neo," the picture of said girl enlarged. "Will be of great use to us and is on our side. However I'm fairly certain that she is only on our side because of him."

Gajeel raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"If you are planning on asking us to fight and undoubtedly die in your secret war, shouldn't you start telling us some of the more important cards, namely the "close associates" name. Well tell them at least, I already have a good idea."

Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before nodding. "Fair enough. In the long run it would be more beneficial for you to know who is fighting for us."

Tapping another button and a whole new list appeared. One more button brought up a profile picture that cased Aaron to snarled and Amber to clench her fist.

"That...bastard is one of yours!" Aaron hissed, taking a half step towards the headmaster.

Amber also stepped forward. "Why?"

"Because he had a unique skill set that was advantageous to our cause."

"BULLSHIT!" Aaron roared, no longer caring about who she was talking to. "He is a sorry excuse of a man! No in fact he is nothing but a monster...he...he..." Aaron was starting to run out of breath. "It's all his fault." She finished softly.

Ozpin nodded and pressed a few more buttons. "I understand, however, the man you hate so much is an entirely different person than this man."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain, before three years ago did you know this man's name?"

"No"

Ozpin turned and struck a few more keys before a video came up.

Two men were on the screen, one was Qrow, and the other looked almost exactly like Roman but with a different dress style, haircut, and hair color, and he was also without the guyliner. The two walked towards a door and took a ready stance.

"Ready?" Qrow asked.

"Is anyone ever?" Roman replied.

The two men breached the door weapons drawn. Surprisingly instead of a cane, Roman had what looked like a Nodachi.

Inside the room the two men were greeted with a mess and a body.

"Damn, looks like she already got to him." Qrow muttered, bending down and grabbing a feather.

Roma pin looked at the body of the dead man. "Qrow."

"Yeah kid?" The older man replied, taking a swig from his flask.

"I have an idea."

"Uh-oh, kids got an idea, everyone lookout." The Reaper replied sarcastically.

"What if we replace him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well nobody knows what he really truly looks like and besides, don't we look a lot alike?"

Qrow turned and looked at the younger man and the face of the dead guy.

"Maybe?"

"I was thinking, what if I assumed his identity, slowly worked my way through the criminal underworld, and then got in with her?"

Qrow looked really thoughtful for a minute before pulling out his scroll.

"Yo Oz, target was dead. Sis already got to him. But the kid has an idea, he wants to take over his identity, I think it's crazy but...you sure? Ok."

Closing his scroll Qrow looked at Roman. "Oz said it's ok. But we'll have to make it look like you were in a tremendous fight."

Roman shrugged before spinning his weapon in his hand, causing it to take the form of a cane. "Well how bout I get changed and then we wack on each other?"

"Now your talking."

Ozpin reached over and stopped the video. "Any questions?"

"So Roman stole some random dudes identity and became crime lord?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes and no. It wasn't some random dude, he was a person of interest to a certain group who is against us and he just so happened to look like Roman, so he decided to seize the chance to infiltrate our enemies team."

Gajeel nodded and stepped back.

Amber tilted her head before speaking up. "So at that point Roman became...?"

"He became Roman Torchwhick. That's not his true last name but that's a different history lesson."

"But what about when he killed my family?" Aaron asked softly.

"Five years ago, the original Torchwhick did indeed kill your family, and Roman fully knows this. So when you meet you will have the opportunity to vent your rage upon him. In fact we are setting up that confrontation as we speak. And I-"

"Stop! He has the face of the man who killed them, you tell me it isn't him, but a dead guy, do you truly expect me to believe that?"

Finally Minerva spoke up. "What day was your family killed?"

"What?"

"When were they killed?"

"New Years eve. Five years ago."

"Mm, there is no way the Roman killed your family."

"How can you know?"

"Because five years ago on that very day, he became my legal older brother and we where celebrating near the center of Vale."

—

Gerik walked up to the door of Ozpins office. He had never actually gotten called by Oz but he wanted an excuse to leave the street level and escape all the questions that were inevitably going to come up.

Reaching the door he heard what could only be described as someone losing all sense of being. Or as normal people would call it, sobbing.

Making an about face he started to leave when the elevator opened revealing Pyrrha, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh right, I forgot to give you your sisters number."

"That's not why I followed you."

"Oh?"

"I-"

Before she could say anything, the door to Ozpins office was ripped clear of its hinges and a blur shot by, heading down the elevator.

Gerik and Pyrrha looked into the office to see Ozpin on his scroll and Gajeel, Amber and Minerva looking awkwardly at each other.

—

So yeah, I did that. Any questions? Yes! Than ask away. Any concerns? Let me know. Any comments?...Make it pg-13 ish.

I'll be working on Remnants watch next, so look forward to it!

Side note, Gerik and his teammates have been around my head for a very long time, I just didn't know how to bring them in. Also it's pronounced Gēr-ick, like Erick but with a G and no c.


	37. Repercussions

Ok here's a chapter. Enjoy!

—

A massive explosion rocked the training grounds, the temperature was at an unbelievably high point and was increasing. All of the plastic items within the room had melted, and so had most everything else. Even the stones were reaching a liquid state.

In the middle of the room releasing all the heat was Aaron. She had given up screaming minutes ago as well as any noise, the only thing she did was force more heat out as she launched another attack at a very destroyed target.

Her semblance in full swing she unleashed her attack and watched as once again the ground erupted in flames.

Panting heavily she readied herself again, suddenly all her heat vanished, leaving her cold and drained. Glancing down she saw she was completely out of aura. But she didn't care, she just wanted to feel relief from everything. As her breathing became more ragged Aaron stumbled, her legs no longer holding her own weight. She slumped to the ground, stabbing her blade into the floor to stabilize herself. As she hung there she read the inscription on her blade.

龍の牙 or Dragon fang.

Her first ability she'd learned when her semblance manifested, unsurprisingly as the family's inherent bushido semblance, and now she was the only one left to use the ability, because of that she feared she would never learn any other abilities, because unlike most semblances that change as a person matures, hers were only able to be taught from a senior member of her clan.

At the thought of her fallen family her rage returned but she had no energy to do anything with it, so it just radiated off of her. As she sat there she heard shout of pain at the door before another voice was heard. Suddenly the door was blown in and Celes walked in, wincing slightly at the heat, she raised her hand partially and a blue ball surrounded her. She quickly walked over to the samurai and squatted down.

The blondes mouth moved but Aaron couldn't hear anything, she just looked up confused before everything went black.

—

A few minutes prior.

Celes walked briskly down the empty halls of the training wing of Beacon with her partner Erika a step behind her. They had both heard a commotion while in the common area and were headed to investigate.

Rounding a corner the two saw one of the training room doors was glowing. Moving quickly Erika reached for the door. Celes started to utter a warning but was to late. The fencers hand grasped the handle and immediately was drawn back with a short scream.

"Erika! Are you ok!?" Celes asked urgently, pulling her partner away from the door and grabbing her hand.

"I'm ok." Erika grunted, allowing Celes to examine her hand which was an angry red color. "You'd think after the past few months I'd learn to use my aura huh?"

Celes rolled her eyes but let out a soft chuckle. "Aye, step back."

Making sure Erika was out of the way, Celes charged a blizzard in her hand.

Once it reached maximum charge she unleashed it through the door blowing it off its hinges. Stepping inside she flinched at the intensive heat. Steeling herself she cast shell, a soft blue covering her reducing the heat.

Walking over to who she could now tell was Aaron she crouched down.

"Aaron! You need to stop!"

The woman just looked lost and confused.

"Stop! You are going to run out of aura!" Celes commanded.

When the other showed no sign of acknowledgement she sighed. "Sleep"

Immediately the other girl fell unconscious and slumped to the ground. As soon as she did the temperature started dropping back to normal. Celes leaned down and picked up the girl and headed out. Making sure Erika was following she headed to the infirmary and left her in the hands of the school's nurse.

As Celes was leaving the infirmary she saw Erika sitting by the door with her hand already bandaged.

"Turns out burns are really common here." She said as a joke holding up her hand.

Celes raised an eyebrow but was prevented from responding when door to the infirmary opened quickly, revealing Gajeel.

"Where is she?" He asked Celes.

"Down the hall."

The man took off with quick strides towards the direction Celes had indicated.

"He didn't ask which room." Erika said.

—

Gajeel power walked down the halls with purpose. Having locked on to his teammates sent he found her room and quietly knocked. The door opened to reveal the schools nurse.

"Yes?"

"Is Aaron of team GAMA here?"

"She is, but she is still groggy, she's suffering from Aura depletion and second degree burns on her arms and hands." The nurse said. "Are you part of her team?"

"Yes, I am the team leader." He said holding up his scroll so she could see the team setup.

"Ok I should warn you it isn't something you may want to see. Here are some forms, if you'd like to look them over. They describe what happened to her." The nurse asked, holding up a file.

Gajeel took the file and flipped through it.

The burns were bad he knew that but a question was bugging him.

"It says that the burns could take months to heal, wouldn't aura heal it within a few days?"

"If they were normal burns yes, however these burn where caused by her own semblance being pushed to the max and breaking her own defensive field of aura."

"And?"

The nurse gave him an odd look but she sighed.

"Aura can't heal damage caused by itself. It extremely rare that it happens especially in hunters but when it does healing will have to take its normal course. As if the person didn't have an unlocked aura."

Gajeel frowned, it was irritating but it made sense. But another question surfaced.

"What do you mean she did this do herself?"

The nurse grimaced slightly before sighing. "It might be best if you ask her yourself. She should be conscious enough to answer you."

Gajeel nodded and he entered the room, shutting the door gently, he made his way to a chair next to the bed the girl was in.

She knew he was there, but didn't turn her head towards him. Her arms bandaged and held in splints. Her face was red and her hair was disheveled and fried.

Gajeel sat in the chair silently, he would not break the silence first, and he pulled out a pair of glasses, ones that had made the trip into this world with him. He put them on and started looking at the file the nurse had given him and piecing together a rehabilitation program in his head.

Contrary to many belief, he was an intelligent person. Levy had made sure of that with all the books she had have him read. One of his favorite books had been written by a doctor for wounded people, mostly because he wanted to learn different ways to break someone without actually breaking them, but that was a long time ago. Now he was glad he'd memorized so much from the book because now it would help him fix his teammate even if they were not yet actually friends.

A small chuckle made him look up above the rims at Aaron. Her face contorted in amusement and pain.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You look odd." Aaron responded, gasping slightly as she spoke.

"Probably, I usually like to fight than to look like a scholar but when circumstances demand it." He finished his statement by slightly lifting the file he was reading.

Said file did not have much in encouragement, her hands had hairline fractures in the bones and of course the burns on the skin. But what bothered him was the damage done to her lungs. It was intense smoke damage and the nurse had been unable to determine wether or not it would be healable by her aura or not.

Another problem was the fact that she had extreme aura exhaustion, not to say she was completely out of aura, no there was still some left that he could sense, but she had pushed her body past the amount it could safely use. He made a small note to look for some information on aura and it's usage later.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked softly, but with a twinge of something in her voice.

"Because you are my teammate, I'm team leader, you've injured yourself and it's my duty to make sure you recover." He blankly answered, the response was foreign to him but it sounded right. He shook his head slightly at himself, six months ago he wouldn't have cared as much. But dying changed people's out looks on life and how they handled relationships.

"But why, before today we weren't on a team. We barely even talked, so why now are you so worried about me."

"Because I can be. Now shut up and focus on healing unless you want to tell me why you hate Roman so much." Gajeel demanded, closing the file and pressing his hands together, interlocking his fingers and sitting back.

"The original Torchwick killed my clan. And until today I thought that there was only one. Now I don't know what to think." The girl hissed, her hands shaking slightly.

"What happened in the training room?"

"I couldn't think, I could barely breathe properly from my rage. All these years planning my revenge, plotting how to kill the man. I even allowed myself to be captured by Cinder in order to get closer to him. Then she took over my mind and you know where that lead." Aaron shook her head slightly and grimaced at the pain before continuing. "I went in the training room to vent. But the more I used my power the more enraged I became until all I could do was lash out."

Gajeel nodded slowly before reaching out and gently taking her hand.

"I'm going to tell you something, something that I have yet to tell anyone on our team." He took a deep breath to steady himself mentally before continuing. "When I was young my father, who was the only family I had disappeared, I searched for weeks. I was only about five or six. But no matter how long I searched and no matter how hard I cried I never found him. Eventually I came to hate him, for abandoning me and leaving me in the middle of nowhere, I swore that when I found him I'd kill him. Eventually I made it to a small town, life was rough and I didn't get along with anyone. I was picked on and cursed at, kicked around and left unwanted. The first time I lashed out got me arrested. My powers given to me by my father where unnatural to those in the town." From his hand a chunk of iron appeared.

"Funny thing was my father had always told me to use my power to protect people, but my hatred of him and my irritation with those who abused me made me lash out. I had always been told if I used my gift in anger nothing good would come of it. Anyway I was in the jail cell about two days before anyone showed up to see me. It was a man named Jose, and he took me away from that place, he gave me a home in his guild. He encouraged me to fight and become stronger than anyone else."

Gajeel stood up and started pacing. "Within a few years I was the strongest member of the guild, friends where something I never had, except for one girl who was to ditzy for her own health but she was strong. Unfortunately Jose started down a path that led to madness but I didn't care. I got to fight whenever I wanted and if anyone questioned me I'd knock them down. Even if they were apart of the guild, and Jose didn't care. Eventually we clashed with another guild and while we beat them back the first time we lost when we pressed our luck and directly attacked there own base. I was defeated by a young man who had the same gift as I but instead of iron he used fire. My guild was disbanded for breaking countless laws and once again I was in my own. The guild master named Makarov approached me a few weeks later at the behest of the woman from earlier, she had joined their guild and was worried about me." Gajeel sat back down and took a breath.

"What does this have to do with me?" Aaron asked.

"I'm getting to it." Gajeel said. "Anyway he approached me about joining and I verbally lashed out at him, I'd done some pretty bad things to his guild. And he told me that while he couldn't forgive me for my actions he would never forgive himself if he left me to the darkness that was slowly swallowing me. He showed me a new way of life and truly tried to make sure I had a place to call home and people to call family." Gajeel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Jump a few months forward and during a terrible fight with an unbeatable opponent, my father reappeared, he saved me from death and as much as I spouted off say I hated him he just chucked, he helped save me and my friends before he died. When he died I realized how empty I could have been if I didn't have the friends that I had then. And I also realized how worthless my plans of revenge were. Now I'm not saying you're thoughts of revenge are worthless, but if you don't have another drive in life if you ever complete you revenge your life will become meaningless."

Aaron blinked, the dark haired man's words cutting deep.

"I just wanted you to know that you're not alone on the revenge front. And that you do have friends who want to help." Gajeel said before he left the room and the samurai to her own thoughts.

—

As Gajeel left the infirmary he was ran into from his left. Hearing a thud he looked down, there on the ground rubbing her hip was Velvet from team CFVY.

"Sorry!" The girl said suddenly. Standing and brushing herself off before bending down to collect several items she'd dropped.

"Is alright." He said.

"Sorry I have to go." She said before taking off down the hall.

Gajeel blinked at her sudden appearance and disappearance but shrugged.

As he turned to leave he saw a small item that had been left. Picking it up he sighed.

"Might as well go give this to her."

—

And that's a rap. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would but here it is and hopefully it was worth the wait. Uhh yeah. The next to be updated will be Remnants watch.


End file.
